Sage of Infinite Possibilities
by HaretaSora
Summary: After the war Naruto is sadly shunned for holding the Bijuu until one day a portal opens before him. Getting assurance from the Bijuu that he will be fine if he goes through it, he jumps through it without a second thought. Arriving in Draken's Lair from one of Draken's machines he decides to watch over the scientist to make sure he doesnt do anything bad. Naruto x Shego x Kim
1. Chapter 1

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 1 **

It had been years since the 4th Shinobi War. They were able to defeat Kaguya and divide the Juubi and give its energies back to all the Bijuu, which were still inside Naruto, they decided to stay with him instead of having the possibility to be sealed back up again. Having all the Bijuu inside of him, along with blessing of the sage (in the form of the circle on his right palm) had resulted in the Rinnegan. Which confused the Bijuu since one needed Uchiha and Senju blood to achieve it.

It had also been a few years since the villages shunned him, again. All because of the Bijuu he held and the eyes he had. The only one who still visited him was Konohamaru, something he was happy for, but he told him to stop due to the fact the villagers weren't taking it well.

He looked around the cabin he was living in. It didn't have much. He hunted for his food and Isobu had graciously taught him to pull drinkable water from the air moisture. He had the Toad summoning contract, everything from his father's house including Hiraishin instructions which he learned quickly since the Rinnegan granted him absolute chakra control. He also had copied the Forbidden Scroll while Tsunade was drunk one day.

Shadow Clones with eyes that memorized everything, you have got to love them.

All the Bijuu treated him kindly and cared for him greatly. Kurama was back at his full, luckily his personality was the same as always. All the other Bijuu were great.

Shukaku was like a little brother, always teasing and getting into fights with the others.

Matatabi was an older sister, making sure everyone got along as well as being affectionate towards him, smothering him when she wanted to cuddle.

Isobu was very calm, liking silence but he was very kind when he did talk.

Son Goku was a peaceful older brother, mostly joking around but could be serious at times.

Kokuo treated him like her child, doting on him and caring about his safety. She had chewed him out whenever he missed a meal.

Saiken was very soft spoken, very shy but oddly protective of him, she was always watchful about his surroundings.

Chomei was hyper active and like a little sister, always wanting to play and hang out, which he was more than happy to do. Chomei was very determined on being called "Lucky Seven Chomei" he couldn't deny her, not that he really minded.

Gyuki was very calm, almost like a father figure. Trying to keep all of the others in line (and failing most the time). He was also sure to look out for him, even though he was 19.

And finally Kurama, was like an older brother that fought with him and argued a lot. But they were always joking around and laughed afterwards. He was also always apologizing for the way the villagers were treating him, they all apologized about that.

It annoyed him and he constantly told them he couldn't care less about that as long as they were safe. Ever since the Bijuu were born they had been forcefully sealed and used for war, he wanted them to be safe and if it meant the villagers and others not liking him then so be it.

He sighed as he laid on his bed he wanted to wander the nations but due to their fear he wasn't allowed to leave the Fire Temple. But a sudden whirring noise made him jump up.

In front of him was a massive black portal. He summoned two chakra rods until he heard Kurama speak up "**Kit that is a dimensional portal, not an opponent you can hit**" he said with a smirk.

"Well I know that now but it could've been something else at first. So what do we do about it?" He asked with a glare before he faded away the chakra rods.

"**I say you go through it, would be better than this eternal shunning**" Son Goku said with a groan.

Naruto looked at the portal confused "**Don't worry Dear, we can keep you safe as you go through the portal. With us inside you we can easily keep you safe**" Kokuo said in a caring tone.

He nodded "Anything is better than this, maybe I can finally settle down in the new world beyond this portal" he said as he sealedall his important possessions into the seals on his arms.

He smiled as he put on his sage cloak, wearing black cargo pants and a black short sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front. On his left leg was his kunai pouch. He had already sealed his headband away long ago so his shaggy spikey hair was covering his forehead. He had grown his hair out, similar to his father's and in the back it was a pony tail.

"Well, let us see what is on the other side" he said as he leapt into the portal.

**-Dr. Draken's Secret Lair-**

"You shall see this time Shego! This universal portal machine shall give us the power to rip apart the world unless they listen to my demands" a blue skin toned man with a scar near his nose and a mullet type hairstyle wearing a blue jumpsuit type outfit yelled with enthusiasm.

A woman with a slight green skin tone groaned as she listened to her bosses's ranting for the hundredth time. She had long black hair and dark green eyes as she wore a green and black cat suit that showed off her hour glass figure greatly. Her large D cup breasts were oddly hidden by the suit since it pressed them down. Her waist was slim and her bottom was in well proportion giving her a bombshell figure, even with her breasts hidden for the most part.

She looked to her employer with a sigh. "Suuuure Draken, just like the last 3 prototypes were able to do the same" she said as she pulled out her nail file to sharpen her claws. She was about to walk out of the room until the portal exploded along with the machine and a figure could be seen through the smoke.

"Ugh" a male voice groaned "Feels way different than any Hiraishin warp I've ever felt" the smoke died down to reveal a man that looked roughly 19 years old. He had blonde shaggy hair that looked unruly and spikey. He had on a large red coat with black flames around the bottom, clack cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a red swirl on it. He looked around until he saw the two of them. "Oh! Hello there, I got to say thanks for the portal. It finally allowed me to escape from that damn Temple I was exiled to" he said with a smirk as he stretched.

"Who are you man! Did I summon you!?" Draken yelled as he pointed at the blonde man.

"Oh sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and no you didn't summon me, the portal just happened to be in my room so I jumped through. Though let me tell you that if it wasn't me that went through it anyone else would have been ripped to shreds" Naruto said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then why didn't you?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow and a glare.

"Let's just say I'm plenty tough and I had help to keep together. So who are you all?" he said with a chuckle before sitting on the ground with crossed legs.

"I am Doctor Draken! The man that will take over the world!" Draken yelled making Naruto glare and almost disappeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto glared as he quickly summoned a charka rod and pressed it up against the scientist's throat. Shego went to quickly reacts only find herself being held back by another identical blonde before the one next to Draken pressed the rod against the blue man's throat "So you want to hurt others? Tell me why I shouldn't end you now" he said in a deathly serious tone, making the blue man turn pale white, shivering under his gaze.

"Relax! He's more harm to himself than anyone! And how the hell can you copy yourself" she yelled in confusion as her hands erupted in green flames.

"Its a shadow clone, who exactly are you though?" he asked as he frowned at her.

'How could this guy have a power of the twins?' she thought confused before she shook the thoughts away. "I'm Shego, I was hired by him to keep him safe. Now as I was saying 99% of his inventions explode and the other 1% gets foiled by a cheerleading hero" she explained as she held her hands up to try and calm him.

Naruto rose an eyebrow before erasing his chakra rod and dismissing his shadow clone as he felt no negative emotions from any lies. He sighed as he sat back down "Whatever, but if he tries to hurt anyone I will end him. I've defeated men stronger and smarter than him so be warned" he added as Shego grew a tick mark.

Shego glared as she launched a ball of plasma at the blonde, only for him to catch it and mold it around in his hand. "Hmm strong almost fire like element but Matatabi easily has you beat" he said as he summoned a ball of dark blue flames from his hands that engulfed her plasma and 'ate' it.

"W-What are you?" Draken asked in a terrified tone.

"I'm a ninja from a land where they could use chakra to control the elements, that is all you need to know" he explained with a sigh as he relaxed in a chair. He rose an eyebrow as he looked to Shego "Shego, is that your real name or a fake name?" he asked curiously as with a name like Draken things were pretty odd.

"All you need to call me is Shego" she said with a glare and growl.

He chuckled as he held up his hands in surrender. "That is fine by me, we all have our secrets, I'm not one to pry. Now since I am stuck here and you created the portal, I'm staying with you all. I'm not going to help you take over the world or steal anything but I'm just going to keep watch. Consider me the fly on the wall" he said with a smile as something about it told Shego he wasn't going to go away.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way" she said as she glared at him before looking away as he wasn't affected.

"I have been in a war, fought a massive beast the size larger than that of a mountain, a man with eyes that could do things you couldn't believe and then a goddess. I'm pretty sure I can hold my own, now I'm not saying you aren't tough, I can see you are, but you haven't seen war" he said with a chuckle before walking off to the hall.

"Shego keep an eye on that man, I might be able to use him somehow" Draken said making her turn her glare at him.

She sighed but nodded as she followed Naruto. She had the strongest feeling that he was going to be a headache to her…majorly.

**-10 Months Later-**

She couldn't help but groan as he initial feeling of Naruto was right, he was a massive headache. Even though he did have his his good moments. He trained her to fight better and that was a headache still.

_-Flashback-_

Shego groaned as she fell down to the floor hard. "You need more power behind your kicks" Naruto said with a smirk causing her to glare at him.

"What! Are you saying I'm not strong Blondie!?" she yelled at him before he rose his hands up.

"I'm not saying that but you are lacking power and I am betting it is so you can be able to dodge at a moment's notice. If you have enough power dodging won't be a major thing to worry about because your opponent will be the one doing it" he explained with a sigh as he twirled a chakra rod and he offered her a hand to help her up.

She glared at it and knocked it away causing him to sigh and walk away.

"Come to me when you aren't pissed anymore. When you're like this noting I can say reaches you at all" he said as he exited the training room.

She found herself glaring at the ground before she decided to train some more and maybe listen to his advice…somewhat.

Maybe he had a small point.

_-Flashback End-_

He also had the habit of whenever Draken was winning against the little Princess and he was about to use his device Naruto would send one of those black rods he could summon and end up destroying the machine from the shadows, resulting in them escaping and somehow he would beat them to the next hideout.

She still had no idea how he could do that.

Plus whenever Draken was imprisoned he would even show up at HER hideouts. Ones that not even Draken knew of due to her contract with him. It infuriated her but she gave up after the fifth time it happened.

She found out he could clone himself at great amounts, more so than she had ever seen the twins do. He could also control the elements, which from what little she had seen so far was only fire and air even though he said he could control them all, and he could create these black rods.

They were stronger than anything she had ever felt they could hold up to her plasma and even seemed to absorb it. She had the nagging feeling that was barely even the surface of his abilities.

Draken tried demanding DNA from him only to result in him being embedded in the ceiling via black rods pierced through his clothes or occasionally stuck to the ceiling in slime that he said a friend had created for him. When Draken tried to analyze it the machine he was using would explode and all samples would dissolve. She had a feeling he caused it to happen.

He was always very protective over his abilities and secrets. Which she didn't blame him at all. She understood the wanting to keep things hidden from others.

She respected the fact he never pushed his way into her past. Hell most of the time he just ate food, trained with her, and shopped occasionally using the money he got from publishing some smut that his godfather apparently wrote back in his home world. She was angered at this until he made it clear he never read any of it and was only doing it so he wouldn't be mooching as much off them as he already was.

But he made up for his mooching by using his cloning ability to keep the lairs clean.

Also recently he had taken up the habit of relaxing with her. Sure he was annoying at times but he was strangely wise and pretty fun to talk to. Some of the stories he had were amazing.

_-Flashback-_

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said hunched over laughing. "You painted your villages version of Mount Rushmore, in broad daylight while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and no one caught you?!" she added as she struggled to breathe while she laughed.

He chuckled and smiled as he nodded. "Yes I did and the elite forces of my village couldn't even catch me. Only one who could was my academy teacher, who was looking for me due to me ditching class" he said rubbing the back of his head. "I still don't know how he even found me all those times" he added as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Ah! You are killing me here Blondie!" she said laughing harder as he laughed along with her.

_-Flashback End-_

He had a way of making her smile and laugh whenever they hung out, something she had never felt before. Something that felt more 'romantic' and while she had dated before none of her exes ever made her feel this.

It confused her greatly.

'I can't have feelings for Naruto can I?' she thought to herself and wondered as she walked aimlessly through the lair they were currently using.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar male voice asked as she turned towards the voice to see Naruto on the ceiling standing like it was no problem. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that showed his muscled body greatly and he had dark orange sweatpants on.

She lightly blushed as she tried to look away from his muscles before she shook it off and cleared her throat. "Just um..." she stalled to think of an excuse "thinking about the next plot Draken thought up, it's going to be a headache and a half" she said to him quickly using the first thing that came to mind.

He rose an eyebrow at her but decided to not say anything as she had no malicious intent behind her lie. He shrugged his shoulders and jumped down from the ceiling, flipping in midair and landing gracefully on the ground.

"Well you are plenty stealthy already so it should be easy but remember that if he actually makes something to harm I will destroy it" he said in a serious tone with the last part.

"Why do you stay here anyways? You are more hero type and we are villains" she asked as it had always confused her greatly.

He shrugged his shoulders before turning around. "As you said he is more harm to his self and you are a mercenary, which I use to be since I am a ninja. You are just doing your job and as long as no innocent lives are taken or endangered your fine" he said as he flashed her his trademark foxy smile which made her cheeks heat up slightly. "Also I don't really have anywhere else to go, I don't know anyone in this world. Sure I can create fake papers and buy a house but it would just feel weird. I'm content staying here. Sure Draken can be annoying with his yelling and constant demanding of my DNA but you make up for that and then some" he said in all honesty, resulting in a darker blush from Shego.

Shego tried to die down her blush as she shook her head 'Dammit! Why the hell is he making me feel like this! He's a goody two shoes and I'm Shego, the ruthless mercenary for Pete's sake!' she thought making her more confused until she felt his hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked confused. "You look a little dark, like your version of red" he added as she stared at him.

This only made her blush more before she quickly pushed his hand away. "I-I'm f-fine! I have to go steal something for Draken! Bye!" she yelled in a hurry running off leaving him confused.

He frowned before her chuckled and shook it off before he walked off towards the training room.

"**How can he be this dense!?**" Matatabi said with a groan in his mind but made it so he couldn't hear them.

Kurama chuckled as he was used to it unlike his siblings. "**I chalk it up to his childhood, he never was one to get affection but you'd think after that Hinata girl he'd get a bit more aware**" he said making the others sweat drop.

"**I only hope Naruto-dear becomes aware, she would fit him so well**" Kokuo said with a smile.

"**Just like Kushina and Minato**" Kurama said with a smirk.

**-One Week Later-**

Naruto let out a quiet sigh as he watched from the ceiling as Draken and Shego once again stood off with Kim Possible and her side kick Ron Stoppable. They were the main heroes in this realm.

Orignally it surprised him that they were just in high school and she was a cheerleader but then again he defeated Shukaku at 13 but then again Shukaku was insane from being held in a seal used for inanimate objects.

He currently wore dark orange cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. On his waist was a belt containing over a few hundred storage seals that he created using the Rinnegan's perfect eyesight. It contained everything important to him and he had countless elemental protection seals on it as well so it couldn't burn up or be destroyed by the elements.

He smirked as he saw Shego currently winning against Kim. Ever since their talk in the hall she slightly avoided him which confused him greatly, he tried asking the Bijuu but they said he didn't seem to do anything wrong but they didn't seem too sure.

He sighed again as he watched Ron and Draken fight similar to two young children, slapping each other with almost no power behind the slaps. But eventually, like always Ron would beat him and press the self-destruct button, something he didn't know why Draken added.

Only difference was this time it exploded prematurely shocking them all.

"Draken! What the hell!" Shego yelled in rage and shock as she batted Kim away. "Your self-destruct never does this!" she yelled as she saw lava slowly poured in, blocking off the exits.

Kim and Ron quickly jumped up to safety as Shego grabbed Draken and pulled him up. "This is why I am against lairs atop LIVE volcanoes!" she yelled in rage as Draken screamed like a little girl.

"You going to help!" she yelled up to the ceiling as she saw Naruto sitting on the ceiling before he laughed, alerting his presence to Kim and Ron.

"Who are you?" Kim asked in slight shock as both she and Ron were confused at the fact he was sitting on the ceiling.

Naruto chuckled before falling off the ceiling and flipping in midair, righting himself as he fell towards the lava, scaring Shego.

"Naruto!" Shego yelled franticly only to see him land safely on the lava and seem to stand on it easily like it was normal ground.

"What? I'm fine. Elements rarely ever harm me" he said walking atop the lava like it really was nothing, confusing Kim and Ron greatly.

He smiled to Shego as he gave her a slight bow, making her growl. "Well water was never my main element to begin with but I have help so this shouldn't be difficult" he said raising his hands up slightly.

'Isobu can I have a little help here?' he asked politely, as he always did when requesting their help.

"**Of course Naruto, use as much as you need**" Isobu said with a smile.

Naruto turned to Shego with a smile since he moderately liked showing off in front of her. "You are gonna want to watch this" he said as water seemed to appear in the air around him as if out of nowhere. "**Water Style: Great Flood of the Heavens**" he said as a massive ball of water appeared above him, almost filling the room.

He frowned as he looked around before pointing a hand towards the ceiling. "Got to make sure the steam can vent" he explained before firing a massive swirling ball of blue light while he muttered something that sounded like **Rasengan Cannon**.

"Now back to the lava" he said with a smile as he drew the huge orb of water towards him before sending it crashing down onto the lava.

She had to close her eyes as the room quickly filled with steam before it poured out the hole in the ceiling. As the steam died down it revealed the molten lava had cooled to solid rock while Naruto sat on it with a smile.

"Next time no volcano lair" he said with a smirk as Shego rushed towards him and hugged him, shocking him before he hugged her back.

"Don't ever scare me like that by falling towards lava" Shego said with slight tears in her eyes.

He frowned slightly as he rubbed her back, not liking the sight of her crying. "I'm fine Shego, I know what can hurt me so I wouldn't have done that if I didn't know I could handle it" he said in a kind tone to calm her down.

"Well I worry about you, I don't know what you can do since I didn't know" she said hitting his chest lightly as if to scold him with a frown.

"Well I'll fill you in on more about me later. Right now I think you and Draken need to escape, I'll see you at the next base" he said with a chuckle before he kissed her forehead lightly, making her blush but nod before running off to Draken and carried him off.

Kim saw what was happening in shock, as did Ron. This boy had the ability to walk on lava, draw water from nowhere and shoot balls of swirling light like it was nothing. He even seemed incredibly close to Shego. which was the biggest shock.

Her shock quickly wore off as she then saw Shego run off with Draken. "Wait right there Shego!" she yelled only to be blocked by the man.

"Sorry, just going to have to wait til they leave" he said twirling this strange black rod.

"Who are you!? You never answered me" she asked while getting in her fighting stance.

"Oh me? Sorry I was busy at the time getting rid of the lava. I'm Naruto Uzumaki the second Sage of the Six Paths according to the Bijuu" he said with a smile as he gave a slight bow.

"Sage of the Six Paths? Aren't Sage's supposed to be peaceful? So why are with Shego?" she asked with a frown as he shrugged his shoulders.

"The main goal of a Sage is to understand all of life, and hey it is not like I help. Hell I've destroyed many of his machines whenever you seem to be losing. Don't you ever notice the black rods impaling the machines?" he asked as he stuck one of the rods into the ground as he tilted his head with a frown.

She widened her eyes as she finally remembered all the mysterious black rods that destroyed the machines and every time she had tried to bring it back to Wade it would completely disintegrate. "Why do you help us when you are with them?" she asked confused as he groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I dislike those who try to control others like Draken does with his machines, so whenever you fail to win I defeat him for you. Shego doesn't care and Draken is afraid of me so it doesn't matter. Now I have to go, until next time Kim Possible" he said with a bow before disappearing in a yellow flash.

**-Draken's Lair-**

He smiled as he had completed the **Hiraishin **warp just as Shego and Draken landed. "Oh, I'm glad you got away safely, if I had to keep talking to that Kim girl any longer I would've for sure gotten a headache. So many questions" he said rubbing his temples with a sigh.

Shego chuckled and walked up to him "Now you know how I feel". She smiled as she put her hands on her hops and looked at him "Now you promised to tell me more about you," she said as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away "I'm holding you to your promise".

"I always keep my promises Shego, no worries" he said as he let her drag him through the base.

She continued to drag him through the base before they reached her room of this lair and quickly shoved him in as she then sat on the bed while looking at him "Well get on with it" she said to him as he chuckled and sat down on one of the spare chairs in the room.

"Well to start off I my elements I can use are fire, water, air, lightning, and earth along with anything else you can create by mixing the elements. I can summon any animal but most will be mindless except for toads which are my main animals. I have some abilities from friends but I wish to keep them and the abilities secret" he said with a smile.

Shego looked surprised before frowning. "Are you able to teach others these abilities?" she asked as she looked at him curiously.

Naruto rubbed his chin with a frown before shrugging his shoulders. "Possibly but I'd have to give the person a chakra network which isn't too hard but it would have to be someone I trust to use it to defend themselves and protect their precious people and not anything else" he said with a thoughtful tone.

"So maybe me?" she asked as she looked over at him.

"Maybe, I'd have to consult with my friends. For now I think i need a bath from all the steam and sweat" he said as he stood up.

Shego nodded but then she remembered how she hugged him and how he kissed her forehead causing her to blush dark before she pushed him away. "I-I've got to get my stuff put away too so get out" she said nervously as she shoved him out of the room making him chuckle.

He smiled as he laid on the ground as Shego was really fun to hang out with.

**-The Next Day-**

**-Kim-**

"Wade I need all info on the terms Bijuu and the Sage of the Six Paths as well as a man named Naruto Uzumaki" the red headed cheerleader asked the young African American boy on the other side of the screen.

Wade looked confused as he sat down his drink. "Sure I can do that but can I ask why?" he asked as he started to type.

Kim sighed as she started to explain all what happened with her last conflict with Draken.

"Wow. Someone that powerful with Draken is dangerous but from what I heard he is only there to make sure Draken doesn't try anything too bad. He doesn't sound too bad. I'll look into it" Wade said before signing off.

'Just who was that man?' she thought with a frown before she headed home from Bueno Nacho.

**-Three Months Later-**

Thankfully ever since the volcano incident they had been laying low, allowing Naruto and Shego to hang out more, trade more stories and train much more. He had also talked with the Bijuu about giving her chakra. They knew she was a mercenary but they felt she would be fine since it wasn't in her contract for Draken to make her use it, only her plasma.

Currently he and Shego were sitting in training area cross-legged. He wore an orange t-shirt and sweats, Shego wore a grey tank which accented her generous chest and green sweat pants.

"Okay remember Draken does not tell you how or what to use your chakra for" he said making his point clear again.

"He couldn't even if he wanted to since I destroyed everything he had on mind control technology" she said with a nod, slightly excited to finally get these abilities. Over the three months she had gotten some control over her feelings for the blonde and got better at hiding them.

"Good cause if you didn't I would have" he said with a chuckle before clearing his throat. "Now before I do this know you won't just suddenly have mastery over it and you won't have all the elements, I have that because of my eyes" he said turning on his Rinnegan as he had explained more of his abilities to her over the couple months.

She was initially shocked at his eyes but thought they were cool.

"Of course, you will train me and I'll be fine with whatever elements I get" she said nodding as she got more excited. "Now let's get this thing over with" she said making him chuckle and nod.

He took a calming breath as he opened his right hand to expose the sun mark he had gotten from the Sage before he placed his hand on her forehead "**Sage Art: Creation of Flow**" he said as his chakra was sent coursing through Shego.

She could feel the change instantly, she felt incredibly energized and powerful and even for a second she could see a faint blue aura around herself.

He panted out in minor exhaustion as he took his hand off her. The technique was weird, it wasn't exhausting more just weird feeling like he was in high altitude.

He smiled at her as he caught his breath "Now over the coming months we will train to control it and find out your affinity" he said as he stood up and extended his hand to her to help her up.

She smiled and accepted it. "Well I definitely look forward to it, it'll be fun to get all these skills. At most I'll use them to mess with Draken and Princess" she said as they walked off.

She was definitely psyched for learning this.

**-Two Months Later-**

Training with Shego was actually very fun.

She was a great sparring partner and got down the basics quite nicely. She only had trouble with the substitution and body-flicker but eventually got them.

He found she had an insane affinity for fire, water and lightning but she couldn't use either water or lightning justus on their own only combined as she had the Storm Release. She used it to strengthen her natural plasma as the same with fire.

Though at least with fire she could use fire jutsus.

While she trained to get her affinities down he worked on broadening his repertoire as he was even working on controlling his Rinnegan and its Path abilities.

Draken tried to get him to give him chakra after he found out about Shego but the scientist wound up being struck to the ceiling from him or burnt from Shego whenever he asked.

There was no way the scientist was getting chakra.

Whenever they weren't training they actually hung out outside of the lair in towns and places while under henge. Shego was very glad not to have to hide as much and could actually have some social life.

Shego was getting more and warmer towards Naruto even if she still butt heads with him occasionally.

**-Chapter End-**

This is the revised version as of 12/14/2015. I will be getting around to revising the others when I have time


	2. Chapter 2

**-Schedule-**

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Fox and Rabbit Meister

**Wednesday:** Grand Demon of Mahora

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Son of the Queen

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

Then I have a Week off. NO COMPLAINING! I need that week to write stories and relax so please understand and if not I really don't care, I need time for myself

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 2**

**~Dream Flashback Thing~**

Naruto sighed as he over saw Sasuke capturing the Bijuu in **Chibaku Tensei** satellites.

He knew this was a dream. He was remembering how he got his Rinnegan and why the village started to shun him. This was a reoccurring dream and he hated it as it reminded him how he eventually lost everything.

In an attempt to fix his mistake in giving Sasuke his Rinnegan eye the Sage used the last of the energy to bless Naruto with his eyes.

He then used the eyes to defeat Sasuke and tear out his soul. He also took his eyes and had them sealed away in his arm. With Orochimaru alive again he wasn't taking any chances

He didn't want to fight with his friend but it was either end Sasuke or let him kill the Kage's and control the Bijuu. Which he would never let happen on his life.

He freed the Bijuu and was shocked when they went back into him, mostly to keep others from abusing their power or sealing them again. When he returned to Sakura she was enraged that he killed Sasuke. He freed the others, ignoring Sakura's yelling.

Eventually Sakura got around to telling others what happened with Sasuke and eventually they started to turn on him. He had no idea why they were doing it.

There were some that didn't believe her but over time she got them to turn on him. She even got the Hyuga's to blame him for Neji's death. Hinata would glare at him with less intensity than the others but he chalked that up to her not being the glaring type.

A few months after that he secluded himself to the temple where Konohamaru would visit him occasionally.

**~Dream Flashback Thing Over~**

He woke up with a groan to the sound of an alarm blaring. After smashing it he looked around. He really hated reliving that. Seeing everyone he cared for turn on him was always difficult to see.

The other villages didn't turn on him but since he had become the Jinchuriki to all the Bijuu if he joined another village it would've created a power vacuum and caused trouble.

That was why he left for the Fire temple to stay away from any village.

He shook the thoughts of his past out of his head and changed his clothes. He put on dark jeans and an orange long sleeve shirt with his black sandals and his seal belt.

He sighed and left his room that he chose in this lair of Draken's.

He still stayed with the evil scientist and Shego though he enjoyed the company of Shego many times more than Draken.

He walked through the lair, following the sounds of girlish screams and explosions. He entered the room to see Shego launching balls of Storm release enhanced plasma at the mad scientist.

"Come on Shego leave him alone I'm sure he got the point not to demand things. Didn't you Draken?" he asks making his eyes into the Rinnegan. The mad scientist was terrified of his eyes.

Draken squeaks and nods vigorously "O-Of course" he says backing away from the enraged Shego.

Naruto chuckled at Shego and smiled "So any plans today Shego?" he asks as he dishes up some breakfast.

She smirks fading her flames away. They weren't draining when boosted with Storm Release just more deadly as she could be hurt by it unlike her normal plasma. "Well maybe we can go out to town and shop a little bit. You do owe me for that incident" she says making him blush.

"Hey! Blame Draken I hiding from him and his fanatical interest in my blood how was I supposed to know the room I went into was the bath house" he said with a dark blush.

Draken inadvertently made him walk in on a changing Shego. Thankfully for the sake of his life she was at least in her bra and panties.

She knew it was an accident but she still liked teasing the blonde, plus she was heavily embarrassed of being walked in on while changing. Especially by Naruto who she sorta had a crush on but wouldn't dare admit it to anyone.

She chuckled "Whatever you still owe me" she said with a smirk. "We leave in a few hours so get that credit card ready because I am draining a few thousand dollars from you" she said as she walked off.

He grumbled and stared at Draken glaring a bit. "What about you Draken?" he asked as he ate some food.

The scientist smiled "I am creating the plans to create a machine that will erupt all volcanoes unless they give into my demands!" he yells with a triumphant look on his face.

Naruto sweat dropped "The volcano lair taught you nothing apparently except that volcanoes are dangerous though you probably should've known that already" he says as he tosses his plate in the sink.

Draken frowned and glared "Stop mocking my intellect! You should be obeying me and helping me rule the world" he says in an annoyed tone.

Naruto sighed "I saved my world why would I want to enslave this world? For a smart man you sure do say stupid stuff" he said as he walked off to get ready.

Draken sighed and sat down. He didn't like the blonde man but he seemed to make Shego happy and livened up the place. He annoyed him by ruining his plans but those would've been ruined by Possible and her sidekick either way.

He sighed and went to go to work.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto was hidden by a **henge** as his hair and whiskers were definite give aways for him. He had black hair and a less tan skin tone, deciding to keep his blue eyes.

Shego had strangely taken him to Middleton. "Why are we here? I thought you would've taken me to Italy or Germany to buy you cars and motorcycles" he said as he followed her through the mall. "Though I'm not complaining, jus

She too was under **henge** but she only changed her eyes, hair and skin tone. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes, keeping her great figure. She smirked "I wanted to bring you here because it has something other places don't. The chance of running into the Princess though you are still buying me stuff today" she says as she drags him along.

He sighed and went along with it. "Fine but use different names. Call me Menma" he said as he put on some shades.

Shego sweat drops "Yeah cause Menma is such an inconspicuous name. Call me Jillian and no that isn't even close to my real name" she says as she walks off to find Kim.

He chuckled and knew she was speaking the truth since he felt no negative emotions coming from her.

He followed her to see her leading him to Bueno Nacho. He wasn't a fan of the food in this realm, too weird tasting. He mostly used his **Creation of All Things** to create his own healthier food (mostly Ramen but he never would admit it).

Shego smiled as she saw the Princess and her idiot sidekick deciding to eavesdrop a bit she sits down in the booth next to them and Naruto just follows her along since he had nothing better to do.

**-Kim-**

"So Wade any news on the terms Bijuu or sage of the Six Paths?" she asks as she rolls her eyes at Ron devouring his food.

Wade frowns a bit "I have some info. The Bijuu are mythological creatures from Japan and the Sage of the Six Paths is the father of these beasts. They are all myths so maybe the man was just crazy" he says taking a sip of his soda.

"Well his eyes were purple with a rippling pattern and he was able to stand on lava and summon water from the air and not to mention those weird black rods and that spiraling orb he used" she says rubbing her chin. "Something has to be up with him to have all those abilities" she says making Wade spit out his soda.

"You never mentioned all those abilities!" he says typing on the keyboard. "The Sage in his legends had control over the elements and could summon things out of nowhere. Maybe he really is the second coming of the Sage but it was a myth, it has to have some logical explanation" he says as he continues typing. "I'll get back to you once I find more" he says before ending the chat.

Kim sighs and frowns. If Draken really had that man on his side it did not spell anything good if he was able to get the man on his side instead of a neutral party. "Ron stop stuffing your face we need to visit my dad's lab. He finished his tests on that small piece of that black rod I was able to save before that man left" she says getting a nod from him as they walk off.

**-Naruto-**

"Oh so not good" he says as he rubs his temples.

Shego looks confused "I thought your black rods completely evaporated when you let go of them" she says confused.

"Not entirely sometimes as I have to focus on erasing them. Last time I was in a rush to get away from her so it must've not disappeared entirely" he stands up and goes for the door.

"Come on Shego, we need to destroy any samples and data from that. I don't know if there is any scientists able to recreate chakra so I'd rather be safe than sorry" he says as she follows after him.

"What about shopping?!' she yells as she jumps after him as he starting leaping from roof to roof.

"We can shop after, double the amount I owe" he said as he had a serious look on his face and activated his eyes. He was not going to let chakra get out, he was sickened by the ways humans killed humans like it was nothing and with chakra he can see this world going crazy.

Shego frowned but understood why he was so serious. Didn't mean she wouldn't double the amount. He was loaded and rarely cared for money as he could create clothes and food.

They arrived at the lab and noticed Kim wasn't there.

"Shego you stay guard outside while I go in and destroy any evidence and data. Keep them preoccupied as long as I need. I will warp to you when I am done" he says as she nods and rolls up her sleeve to reveal the Hiraishin mark on her bicep.

She didn't mind it as it was just ink and not a tattoo. She nods "Just take your time I want to play around with Princess" she says as she leaps near the entrance and hides herself.

He chuckles and goes to the doors and bursts them open and creates numerous clones "Go and find any database and destroy it also find the lab of Dr. Possible – the male one" he said as they run off.

Since the volcano part he researched up on Kim and her sidekick. Her mother was a brain surgeon and her father a rocket scientist. But the man was a genius so he knew the man would eventually figure chakra out.

He just hated that he didn't hear of this earlier, thank Kami that Shego decided to take him to Middleton. At least his godly luck was still intact for the most part.

He got the memories from one clone and thankfully the clone set down a marker as he flashed to it.

He frowned as he saw the man identified to be Dr. James Possible. "Please just give me the data on the rod fragment and I can be on my way. I like to keep my skills secret" he says as he unseals Kubikiribocho.

James backs up to the wall "Why do you want to keep it hidden?! If this data is true it can solve so many crises" he says in an excited tone but stops once the massive sword embedded itself in the wall next to his head.

"Yes I can solve things but people will use it to hurt others, trust me it happened in my old world shortly after it was introduced so just give me the data or I will just destroy every piece of technology in this center" he said pulling the blade from the wall like it was nothing.

He could hear explosions and sounds of combat coming from outside. He frowned as that meant Kim and her sidekick had arrived.

James saw the chance and tried to run only to be stopped by another version of the blonde man.

"Guess that means you aren't co-operating" he said pulling out explosive tags. He summons numerous clones "Take everyone from the building and destroy it. I want nothing salvageable. Use Asura path if you need to" he orders them as they nod and go off to complete the task.

He was very protective of chakra since he didn't want it going into the wrong hands.

He went around the room placing multiple tags on every piece of equipment, he wanted nothing to survive the explosion.

He could feel his clones taking people out and he used the Rinnegan's linked vision to check up on Shego.

She was toying with Kim and Ron easily holding them back. He swore the woman just wanted to test out her jutsus against the girl.

He ended the link and went back to work. He slowly went into Sage mode to check if there was anyone else in the building. Happy that everyone was out he warped to Shego to see all the people were very far away from the building.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked to Kim "I would get very far away from the building" he said as he pulled out another tag.

Kim was panting in exhaustion. Her clothes were singed and she knew she'd have bruises in a day or so. "Why should I leave the building" she said as she kept her guard up.

"Mostly cause I have to blow up the building as your father wouldn't delete the data he had on my black rods and because of that I have destroy everything" he said as Shego frowned and dispelled her plasma.

"Do we really have to leave I was having fun testing out my new skills against the Princess" she says with a slight pout.

Naruto chuckled "Relax Shego we came here just to delete the data not fight too much" he said as he turned to Kim. "Leave or be caught in the aftermath" he said as he placed the tag on the ground as lines of black ink connected to it.

"I'd listen to him Princess those tags of his pack a wallop" she says as Kim frowns.

Shego's plasma was much stronger and actually zapped her. Not to mention Shego's newfound strength. and now with her dad's data going down the drain they had no idea how she got stronger.

She nodded and picked up the unconscious Ron and dragger him away.

Naruto nodded and sent chakra through the tag resulting a massive explosion behind them and seconds later he flashes away with Shego in tow.

James frowned and sighed. He should've sent the data to his email before calling Kimmie but he had been too excited at the finding. It was living energy that could grow and change but all of the data was lost in the explosion. Maybe he'd ask Kimmie if she could get more samples but he doubted that man would allow any more of it to get out to the public.

He smiled as Kimmie walked over to him "Kimmie! Are you okay!?" he asks as he looks over her singed clothes.

She nods "I'm fine just Shego got a lot stronger, I fear she gained that Naruto man's power" she said with a frown as she laid down Ron on the ground and sat down next to him.

"That isn't good. That energy can change and grow to who knows what" he says as he sighs "As long as everyone safe it is fine" he says as he sits next to her. Today had been an exhausting day.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he was back in his henge shopping with Shego again, so far they had got through 15,000 dollars but that wasn't the exhausting part. He was berating himself about nearly letting chakra getting figured out and he was going be more careful about it now.

'**Relax Naru-dear**' he heard Kokuo say in her motherly tone '**You got it under control, you did it without hurting anyone and you learned from the experience. And we will help a bit more**'

Naruto sighed 'I know but I shouldn't have messed up in the first place' he said as Shego pulled him into another store that he wasn't paying attention to.

Matatabi noticed what store and giggled to herself '**Its fine Naru-chan, as Koku-obaachan stated everything is okay now enjoy the sight that is about to unfold!**' she said with a 'nyah!' at the end as a result of Kokuo kicking her for calling her 'obaa-chan' she then kicked him out of the mind link.

He was confused until he saw what store he was in and grew a dark blush.

Shego had taken him to a Lingerie store and he was tied to a chair in the dressing room. He feared what was going to happen.

"Ah so you are finally back with me instead of in your mind" he hears Shego talk from behind one of the changing room curtains.

"Uh yes? Now can you please untie me?" he asks as he curses that she kept his hands apart.

"Nope, this is your punishment for ignoring me while I shopped" she said as he could hear nervousness in her voice. "You need to tell me you opinions on some outfits I picked out" she said as she pulled open the curtain.

She stood there with a low cupping dark green bra and a thong of matching color.

Naruto immediately grew dark red and nearly passed out. "I-I-I t-think you l-look great" he said as he tried not to stare at her generous chest and curves.

She smiled and nodded "Good now I have about 20 more to show you" she said closing the curtain.

He cursed her as he continued to struggle. Don't get him wrong he loved looking at Shego but he felt really embarrassed watching her like this.

About 15 pairs later he passed out from embarrassment and Shego counted that as a victory and paid for the rest before calling a taxi for them back to the base.

**-Later that Night-**

Naruto groaned as he woke up and saw he was in his room in the current lair. He was confused until he remembered the time in the store and fell back on the bed.

He felt Shego wasn't going to let that go for a long time.

**-Chapter End-**

Now this story will try and follow the cartoon as well as have bits and pieces of cute moments between Shego and Naruto before she confesses to him.

This story is a bit haywire in the beginning but it will smoothen out I promise ^^ I just need to look up episode summaries and whatnot. I really want Naruto to follow Shego when she gets personality swapped and when they go to Go Tower and he meets her siblings.

Over the week break I will smoothen out a lot more ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Schedule Repeats! Same order and same week break at the end of the week**

This episode roughly follows the episode "Two for Tutor" but I modified some things. Shego has toned down somewhat since Naruto has calmed her anger down. Trust me she will still be angry and what not but not too bad.

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 3**

He sighed as he followed Shego to a private island with a huge manor in front of them. "Tell me again why I am coming along with you?" he asks with a sigh as he looks over to Shego.

She was wearing a long sleeve green shirt and tight blue jeans with a leather jacket and boots on. He had an orange shirt with back shorts with his black sandals. He wore sunglasses and a black jacket with grey fur trim.

Earlier in the day Shego got an offer to help someone be a villain and apparently it paid great so she accepted it. And for some reason she dragged him along.

"Oh come on Señor Senior, Senior and Señor Senior, Junior aren't really villains, they more just do it for a hobby from what I hear. Plus they are less dangerous than Draken and that's saying a lot. Plus they are rich" she says with a smirk as she leaps over the fence to the backyard where she was told to meet them at.

He shrugged his shoulders and jumped over effortlessly "Better than being stuck with Draken while you are away" he says as he follows after her with his hands in his pockets.

"Glad you see it my way" she says as she navigates through the large backyard.

Seconds later they arrive at backyard pool. He could see an elderly man with tan skin in a burgundy suit coat with a white cravat and a blue under shirt, khaki slacks and brown shoes. His grey hair was combed back and he used a cane to walk.

The other man was incredibly buff and tan skin. He had short black hair and sun glasses on.

"You hired me a tutor?" the buff one asks "Like the nice lady who did my homework K-12th grade?" he says confused.

The elderly one shakes his head "No, not like Ms. Bunny, a tutor in villainy" he says as Shego walks up to the younger one.

"Can you move, you are messing with my tan" he says making Shego frown as she throws him and his chair in the pool with a smirk on her face.

"Lesson one! Don't anger the people who can hurt you. Now let's get teaching" she says as she drags him out of the pool with a dark smirk on her face.

Naruto sighs and turns to the old man "Hello there sir, sorry about her destructive tendencies" he says making the man smile.

"Oh it is fine young man though I did not she would be bringing an assistant tutor if I knew I would've paid double. My name is Señor Senior, Senior the man she dragged off was Señor Senior, Junior. And you are?" he asks in a respectful and curious tone.

Naruto chuckles "Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm not an assistant, just a friend that tagged along as I didn't want to stay with Draken and money never really interested me but thank you for the offer" he says as they hear a loud crash. He chuckled "Well I better go stop her from destroying more things" he says as she walks off chuckling to himself.

He never knew why Shego agreed to this. She had a very short temper even if he lengthened it a bit. It had been a couple months since lab incident and Draken had done a couple plots of his. Shego held back from using chakra against Kim unless it was needed to escape or have just to mess with her a bit.

He chuckled as he saw Shego yelling at the man he figured to be Junior as she stopped herself from smashing something "I knew you'd have problems teaching Shego. Don't be too hard on the guy" he says making them look to him

"Who are you?" Junior asks "Are you my other tutor? Please say yes" he says hiding behind Naruto which was finny considering Junior was at least twice as big as him.

"No I'm not your tutor, just a friend of hers that followed along. I'm not the villain type that is Shego's shtick. I am just a friend that followed along" he said making the man frown as Shego glared at Junior.

"Get back here, we need to continue our lesson. Naruto why don't you enjoy the pool" she says with a too sweet smile that made him shiver.

Junior sent him a pleading look but Naruto shrugged and went off. Rather escape Shego's wrath, he still passed out whenever he thought of the mall incident.

He returned to Senior and smiled at the kind old man, even if he was a villain but from what he could tell he wasn't too bad of one. "Sorry do you have somewhere I can change? I want to use your pool if you don't mind" he asks

Senior smiled and nodded "Of course you can use my facilities. I'll have a maid show you to a changing room" he says calling a maid to show him the way.

Naruto bows his head to Senior and follows the maid.

He quickly changes to his suit that he had sealed away. It was orange with swirl designs up the left leg.

It kinda confused him how people would swim for fun since pools were just big bathing tubs in his mind but understood the relaxation element to it, it was like a non-hot hot springs.

He floated on an inner tube as he drank an iced tea. He was somewhat enjoying himself until he saw Shego dressed in all black dragging a black dress Junior. "We are going to steal something, be back later!" she yells as they leave.

He was curious and thought of following along but decided against it. Shego could steal all she wanted, and it was most likely just a jewel or something. He dreaded how she would react if she ever found out about his Crystal release.

He chuckled as he continued floating. Maybe he'd buy himself his own little lair with a hot springs maybe in Japan since according to Shego his name sounded like it was from there.

He looked up at the sky. He was enjoying himself.

**-Over the next few days-**

Naruto frowned as Shego and Junior had been pushing off Senior and himself. He felt bad for the old man. He reminded him of the 3rd Hokage with the aura he gave off and how he saw his villainy as a way to bond with Junior.

Shego had been shoving him away as well claiming he was getting in the way and didn't know anything about being a thief. She seemed to forget the story about him stealing the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage monument or how he had been able to evade the village's best guards in broad daylight. Also she seemed to have forgotten about the freaking invisibility jutsu he learned from Jiraiya.

Not like he would help them but to say he had no skills was very insulting and rude.

He was a little peeved so he silently sealed away her chakra as a way to get back at her. She'd get it back when she stopped shoving him out the door whenever he came to ask her anything.

Sadly she didn't notice but he knew she would in the middle of a fight.

They were deciding to steal a cookie recipe in a day or so. He thought it was weird but he didn't bother saying anything as he would only get tossed out of the room again.

"**Aww Naru-chan having a little lover's spat with Shego?**" Matatabi says with a purr.

He sighs 'Not a spat as we aren't lovers. She is my friend and she is just getting into her teaching apparently. Though she doesn't have to be so rude" he thinks to the Bijuu as chuckle.

"**She'll return to normal after they steal it or fail to do so. With her chakra sealed for the time being I think a little prison will do her good**" he says making Naruto frown.

'Fine but not for too long. I'll use the Hiraishin marker I keep on her to help her after she learned her lesson' he decided as he could see Shego and Junior celebrating about his speed as he sat on a chair as he was playing cards with Senior.

"Relax my boy, I've ensured that they get what they deserve for being so rude" he says as he calls his hand and keeps his best poker face. He found that Naruto was a great card player, and his luck was crazy.

Naruto smiled "I like you're thinking Senior. A little jail time will get the message across" Naruto looked at the cards on the table, a 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9 of hearts. He had a 6 and 3 of hearts, a straight flush, he knew nothing could beat it but he liked playing with the old man.

He folded and smiled as Senior revealed a flush as the old man chuckled "I knew your luck had to run out miho" he said as he pulled the chips towards him.

They heard a helicopter take off.

Naruto stood up "Well as much as I would love to keep playing but I kinda wanna watch it all go down. You want me to record it?" he asked with a smirk as he unsealed a video camera.

Senior shook his head "Just make sure they learn the lesson" he said as he stood up and nodded to Naruto as he left the room.

Naruto resealed the camera and sighed 'Hopefully Shego will calm down after this' he thinks as he summons Chomei's wings and uses Jiraiya's stealth jutsu to follow them.

**-Granny Crocket's Cookie Headquarters-**

Naruto sighed as he watched Shego and Junior infiltrate the headquarters. She had still yet to discover her chakra was sealed. She never even tried to walk up the walls.

He smirked as he saw Kim Possible's trap go into action. He had to give it to the girl that she was great at figuring her enemies plans out before they even happened.

He saw Shego dump her in a mixer and turn it on while Junior had been thwarted by the small rat and Ron. He chuckled 'After all that combat training, that she also said I had no business teaching, he was beaten by a mole rat' he thought with a smirk.

He watched as Shego was defeated by a spinning Kim. The centrifugal force must've increased the power of her hit, rendering Shego out of commission.

He sighed as Shego tried to use her chakra but couldn't. 'Finally she noticed' he thought with a frown.

"Damn you Naruto!" she yells as she was cuffed and taken away.

At least he didn't have to worry chakra being discovered as he sealed it all away for now. He'd just have to wait until Draken decided to bust her out.

Since according to her he had no skills at infiltrating or stealth there would be no way he could bust her out. Not like he would do it anyways. He had never done it before and he doubted he'd ever do that.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Naruto was resting in one of Draken's lairs waiting for his to return from breaking Shego out. He wanted her to stay in prison for a little while longer but Draken needed her so he went away to get her.

Over the weeks he thought things over. He thought maybe it was time to do his own thing. True he liked hanging with Shego but maybe she was getting to him, also she seemed to take everything for granted.

He looked for properties to buy. He thought maybe something near Middleton so he could be near Kim. She seemed interesting and a hero like him. He found a nice plot of land, he had sent clones to build the house under the guise of a Genjutsu and henge of construction workers.

He had to remember that heroes and villains don't mix well so maybe hanging with Kim would be good for him.

He sighed as Shego burst down his door and glared at him he closed his laptop.

"What the hell! You sealed away my chakra and left me in prison!?" Shego yells in rage.

He looks to her "Hmm if only I had any skill at infiltrating or sneaking around according to you I don't. If only I was, I don't know, a ninja able to turn invisible, teleport and stick to the ceilings. Gee a boy can dream" he says dripping with sarcasm and annoyance as he stared at her with a blank expression. She look flustered and was about to respond but he interrupted her, he needed to get it all out. "If only I had experience stealing my village's most important scroll and evading all my village's highest guards. I know you are a thief as I am not but you could've at least said I have skill instead of shoving me out of the damn room every time I came in to ask you anything. I'm your friend but you treated me like a nuisance the entire time" he said standing up and glaring at her somewhat.

She glared back at him. She wanted to say sorry but sadly that isn't what came out "You are just jealous I am better than you without using your stupid chakra! I don't even care about it as it made me weak. You are just a goody two shoes that doesn't fit being with a villain. You should just leave!" she yells in anger.

Naruto sighs and seals away his laptop "Fine if that is what you think then I think it is time I left. I had a feeling this would happen so I sent clones to take off all my markers and seal my things. Maybe we will cross paths but I somewhat doubt it" he said as he walked past her.

She frowned and stared down at the floor. She hadn't meant to say that. She wanted to say something else. She turned to say something only to find him gone.

She held back tears and stormed to her room to find the black bar earrings he gave her missing. He had taken away every chance to contact him or find him. She couldn't access chakra and according to Betty it wasn't even in her as they had tried to sample it from her while she was in prison.

**-Naruto-**

He sighed as he over looked his house. It was styled as a log cabin which made sense considering his clones used Mokuton to build it. He used a mix of magnet release and steel release to make the electrical and piping system. His power source was a Crystal release gem charged with lighting chakra and his water source was chakra generated water that was created from Isobu's help.

It was a clean self-sufficient house. It even had 2 stories, 5 rooms and 3 baths and a gigantic basement for training. He made sure to could house his Beast transformations with a lot of space to move. He may be the only one in the house but who knows what the future might hold.

Safe to say he got the inspiration for the huge basement from a manga he read though he couldn't remember the name.

He was deciding what to do when he heard a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone so he figured it might be a neighbor as in here they liked to introduce themselves.

He chuckled as he opened the door to see the last person he was expecting.

Kim Possible was standing in front of him with a plate of cookies. She stared at him in shock and dropped the plate which he easily caught.

"Relax there, don't freak out we can talk okay?" he says as he welcomes her in.

Kim's instincts weren't telling her to attack but she still stood on guard. The man destroyed her father's research facility and gave Shego stronger powers though strangely she hadn't used it in their last fight.

Kim gingerly walked in and saw the how was huge on the inside. "So is Shego here?" she asks looking round, ready to defend herself.

He chuckles "No, we had an argument about something and I left and don't worry I sealed her chakra. Now why don't you sit down and we can talk this over" he said setting the cookies on his table as he summons a clone to go get drinks. He wasn't worried as she had seen his cloning abilities at the Science center.

"How about you start with why you destroyed my father's workplace?" she asks as she crosses her arms. She wasn't happy about that but luckily an anonymous donated money to help rebuild it.

"Well as I said if others got my powers war would be incredibly worse. Imagine people fighting with the powers of the elements. It would end up getting into the wrong hands and trust me I've seen what it can do in war situations. Hell, I fought in a war against a madman, a primordial beast and a goddess. I barely survived with the help of some friends of mine" he said with a sigh.

"Are your friends the 9 Bijuu?" she asks shocking Naruto.

"How do you know there are 9 of them?" he asks narrowing his eyes.

"I had Wade look them up and got some info about them and the Sage. They are myths in Japanese culture but you said you came from another realm so is that true?" she asks confused.

He pinches the bridge of his nose "Well maybe since the Bijuu are fractions of the Primordial god maybe the influence of them spread across to other realms in the form of myths. Only thing I can really think about but you see where I'm coming from. I don't want this world torn apart in chakra wars. Chakra can do things you wouldn't imagine, from summoning creatures as large as mountains to summoning meteorites to crash down on a battle field. I destroyed the data to save others and hey, I even donated money to rebuild it and fund research" he said getting a frown from Kim.

Kim thought it over and nodded "Fine I understand and I'm thankful that you helped rebuild it but did you really have to blow it up?" she asks with a frown. She had no idea why she was acting so friendly but something about the blonde made her want to be near him and talk with him.

He chuckles "Well when faced with a stubborn man like your dad it was the only way to secure its safety" he says making her chuckle.

"Well if you aren't spending time with Shego then what do you have planned to do? Being lazy at home isn't too fun" she says making him think.

"Well I was going to keep training but I feel that would be boring after sometime. Maybe I should learn more of this realm, as much as I hate it maybe I need to go to school? I could always create fake documents again and get it all set up" he says rubbing his chin.

Kim nods and smiles "Well I can help with that. All I need is your name and birthday and my friend can get everything else set up. Think of it as a way to get friendly" she says smiling at him.

He nodded "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and my birthday is October 10th. Who knows maybe school will be fun this time around" he said as his clone offered her a glass of hot chocolate as he bit into a cookie. "Great cookies, did you make them?" he asked with a smile.

She chuckled "If I did you'd be throwing up. I am a terrible cook. My mom made them to welcome our new neighbor. You are literally 2 houses away from me" she said as she drank her cocoa

"Hmm what a happy coincidence. Well I guess I'll be seeing you at school" he said as she stood up to leave.

She nodded "I'll have Wade contact you when it is all set up" she says as she leaves the house. She shouldn't have been so open with him but she knew he wasn't really bad. He didn't hurt anyone with the research facility and he had saved them with the volcano incident and the numerous other times he stopped Draken's plots.

He waves to her and closes the door. He liked Kim, sure they had a rough start but she was a kind girl.

It made him miss hanging with Shego, he knew she wasn't as bad as she seemed but he knew she could have her moments of letting it get to her head. He needed some break from her. Maybe think over what he does in this realm. There wasn't much action but maybe hanging with Kim could bring more action to his life.

He sighed and sat on his couch "Am I doing the right thing by leaving Shego and hanging out with Kim?" he asks the Bijuu.

Gyuki strokes his chin "**Well Shego did ignore you for a week and be very rude to you after escaping prison. Kim on the other hand forgave you and understood why you did what you did. I'd say you are doing the good thing but once and if Shego apologies I'd still say to stay here. Suits you better**" he said as the others nodded.

"**We have nothing against Shego but sometimes she can be a bit too bad and Kim would suit you better**" Kokuo says making him sigh.

"Fine, let's see how this all goes" he says as he eats another cookie.

**-Kim-**

"Kimmie-cub how can you trust this man? Sure he donated the money but he destroyed it in the first place!" her dad yells confused. He wasn't angry at her, just shocked and confused.

"Dad I already explained it. People would use it for war and you know it. He told me one man in his realm was able to call down meteors to destroy his enemies. Do you want that to happen?" she asks making her dad frown.

"No but" he says only to get interrupted by her mom.

"James, he didn't hurt anyone and he even paid enough for years of research, especially in your department. I say he's fine" she says with a warm smile.

"Fine but if he does anything to you Kimmie-cub I will strap him to a rocket" he says with a sigh as he walks off and pinches the bridge if his nose.

Ann smiled to her daughter "So is he handsome?" she says making Kim blush.

"Mom! I don't think of him like that. He was a friend of my enemy until today" she says looking away from her mom.

Ann chuckled "Well that doesn't mean you can't think he's handsome. And from your reaction I'd say he is quite handsome" she says as she sips her coffee and walks off.

Kim hid her blush with her red hair and contacted Wade.

"What's up Kim?" he asked as he drank some soda.

"Wade I need to call in a hacking favor" she says as her blush dies down.

**-Draken-**

Draken currently was hiding in the corner of him main room. Ever since that Naruto kid left Shego had been very temperamental and has been destroying his room for the last 4 hours. He tried to stop her but he nearly got burnt by her plasma and was nearly strangled when he mentioned her red eyes.

Thankfully he was able to run away from her in time. No one was safe while she was in her rage. She had really bonded with Naruto, maybe he'd try and find the boy to help Shego calm down. It was the least he could do.

Hopefully the boy agreed to return.

**-Chapter End-**

So I changed some things around.

I rewatched the Two for Tutor episode and saw how they kept shoving Senior away so I made it that Shego did that with Naruto as well to cause some tension.

I made it so he left her after she blew up at him. Her chakra is sealed for the time being.

The pairing is changed. It is either Naruto x Shego or x Kim. I don't think I could do both but I will be thinking about it.

Kim forgave Naruto as he didn't hurt anyone and even fixed it all up after he blew it up.

He will spend more time with Kim and bond with her a little bit.

I hope I did it all good. Don't worry I have plans for everything.

Kim most likely won't gain chakra and since Shego's is sealed away full Naruto is the only one with it.

Rate and Review!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I have decided that it will stay Shego pairing and once I am done with this story I will re-write this story but with a Kim pairing. I look forward to it ^^

Plus Kim will not get chakra but she will train with him as will Ron to help unlock his Mystic Monkey Powers which will emulate Yang Chakra (Physical half) in a way that strengthens people. Also no they will not be able to use them to use jutsus or make their way into jumping to normal chakra

In this one she will have a crush on him but won't act on it. If anything she'll act like a sister to him protecting him from girls like Bonnie.

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 4**

**(2 or so weeks since last chapter)**

Naruto chuckled as Kim introduced him formally to Ron, who proceeded to cower behind her.

"K-Kim what is Shego's friend doing at our school?" He asks as Rufus nods and mutters along with Ron.

Kim sighed "Relax he and Shego had a falling out and he isn't that bad. He just wanted to keep bad people from getting his powers. And trust me when I saw it was for the best" she said with a shudder as she thought back to a week and a half ago.

**-Flashback-**

Kim currently sat next to Naruto as her mother and father stared him down, one with caution the other with curiosity.

"So your here to explain why you blew up my workplace?" James said as he crossed his arms. "How are you going to do that besides showing us these powerful techniques?" He asks.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Well I can pull you into my memories so you can see firsthand what dangers they can have" he said making Ann's eye sparkle.

"You can do that?! I've never heard of anything like that" she says excited. Being a brain surgeon the possibilities of such a power was limitless.

Kim looked at him wary "How can you do that?" She asks as he closes his eyes.

When he opens them again they all stare in shock. His eyes went from a radiant blue to a steely purple with concentric circles and a small dot like pupil.

"These eyes are very special. One of their abilities is to read minds and memories. I figure I can reverse it to show you all mine" he said as he held out 2 fists.

The Possible's looked at his fists confused.

He sighed "Just bump fists with mine and the one left over bump fists with the 2 connected to me" he said as Kim and Ann connected fists with him as James connected fists with Ann and Kim.

He took a deep breath as chakra gathered in his fists and he sent it through the 3 others "**Human Path: Remembrance**" he said as he pulled their consciousness's into his head.

**~Fourth Great Shinobi War~**

The Possible's looked around shocked at the changed scenery as they saw a massive flaming fox fight against other huge beasts.

"What the hell?" James says looking around.

"This is my memory of the war I took place in during the 4th great shinobi war. The villages and I fought against 2 madmen, a goddess and a primordial God to save the realm. I am currently the huge fox" he said getting their attention.

They turned around to see Naruto but he was aglow in golden flames and strange designs.

"Don't mind the appearance it is just what I looked like during this memory" he said as the scene played out. "His name was Obito Uchiha and he caused the death of my parents shortly after I was born" he said as the memory passed the moment where he pulled out the chakra receivers. "He used his eyes to enslave the Bijuu in an attempt to bathe the world in an unending illusion. Eventually he revived my world's worst villain in a sense, Madara Uchiha and revived the Juubi" he said as the scene changed to Madara fighting with Obito as the Juubi went on a rampage.

James paled as the man called down meteors and summoned an army of flaming skeletons "S-So you weren't kidding" he says as Kim and Ann were just staring in shock.

He nods "Even if they don't have the Sharingan there will always be people who use this power to try and destroy or rule the world. I know you have good intentions but the road to hell is paved with good intentions" he says as he walks forward motioning them to follow.

They walked through the battle field, in affected by it all as Kaguya appeared.

"And then there was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of chakra and the one behind everything. My best friend at the time Sasuke and I had to fight her and seal her away with the help of the Sage of the Six Paths" he said as their battle with her played out and Ann and Kim both got small nosebleeds from his reverse harem Jutsu, which made him laugh and James pout and grumble.

"We eventually sealed her but them my friend Sasuke's turned" he said showing them the final battle at the Valley of end. And the death of Sasuke by his hand "I do regret killing him but it was either kill him or let him destroy everything I vowed to protect" he said as the memory faded to a clear lake, luckily the Bijuu were hiding themselves.

"Now you know why I am so protective of what I have. If I wasn't then chaos would ensue" he said as they nod. "Good, now I hope we can all get along" he said as they faded out of his mind.

**-Real world-**

Naruto rubbed his eyes as the others awoke from the trance. Using his eyes was still strange to do.

"Well I think he's in the clear for what he did" Ann said making her husband grumble.

Kim giggled "Well glad that went over well"

**Flashback Over**

Ron was still nervous but he trusted his best friend "Fine but why is he at school?" he asks confused.

Naruto clears his throat "I came to school to find out more of this realm. I don't really know much about it and I am told by others that I should get more knowledge in general" he said as Kim smiled to him.

"Relax Ron, if anything he can help train me as I help him in school" she says as they head off class only to be cut off by Bonnie.

Naruto noticed the girl. She had short brown hair and a tan complexion. Her eyes were a rare teal color and her figure was slim but curvy.

She sighed, the last thing she wanted was to have Bonnie meet Naruto until she had warned him about her.

"Oh trading out your blonde nerd for a blonde hunk?" Bonnie asks with a smirk as she trails her finger down Naruto's chest.

Kim glared at her and pulled Naruto back "Leave him alone, he's a foreign exchange student and we don't need you messing with him. The school made me his guide" she says as Wade set everything up so he wouldn't be all alone in his classes.

Bonnie scoffed "Whatever Possible" she turns to Naruto "Just come and find me if you want to get away from boring Possible and have some fun" she says as she saunters away swinging her hips a bit more.

Naruto wasn't watching Bonnie as he was staring down at his schedule. Kim chuckled at him, glad for his denseness at times.

"Come on Naruto, let's get this day started" she says as she pulls him along.

Ron frowned a bit but followed behind. He didn't have anything against Naruto, he was just nervous around the powerful guy.

Their classes went by nicely until it got to P.E.

"Now try and tone down your skills. People might be very weird about you being able to jump high up in the air and stick to surfaces" Kim says as she tries to stop staring at him.

Naruto was wearing shorts that showed off his toned legs and a tight t-shirt that made his muscles were very defined and not overly muscular.

Many of the girls were drooling over him.

He sighed "Fine, I'll tone it down a bit" he said as class started.

"All right, LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" he hears his teacher speak out. The same teacher he had for other classes. Mr. Barkin was a large muscular man with a dark flat cut hair style. "I want you all running 5 laps of the track before we really get started!" he yells making everyone groan. "No complaining or I'll make it 10!" he says as everyone starts running.

Naruto started running, holding back from going top speed. Even at a non-chakra enhanced pace he was already ahead of everyone, only having Kim be somewhat close to him and even she was still behind him.

He completed his five laps and wasn't out of breath which made Mr. Barkin look at him.

"Hmm good set of legs on you. Could make a decent running back. You interested in trying out for football?" he asks.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders "Don't know what that is" he said making Barkin drop his jaw.

"Naruto!" he heard Kim say as she ran up to him out of breath "I told you to try and dial it down" she said as she used him as help to stand.

"That was toned down, I didn't use any chakra" he whispered back as she frowned but nodded.

"You definitely need to train me" she said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled back to her. Training Kim would be fun, even if he wasn't planning on giving her chakra.

"Possible! You have to convince that boy to join the football team!" Barkin says as he shakes Kim by her shoulders.

"Barkin, I can't make him do something he doesn't want to. Plus I don't think sports are his kind of thing" she says as Barkin lets her go. She turned to see Naruto being surrounded by girls again as he was unaware of their flirting.

She goes over to him and pulls him out of the crowd of girls "Come on Naruto. We need start class" she says as the girls glare at her and Naruto follows along confused as to why Kim seemed annoyed.

He enjoyed the P.E class though it wasn't challenging at all.

School went by quickly and it wasn't that bad as the old academy though he definitely didn't like math class. Too many numbers in his opinion.

It was after school, he felt school would be a good use of his time considering he didn't want to really get involved with world problems. If anything he'd shadow Kim like he did with Shego.

"You can go home Naruto, I have cheer practice" she says as she closes her locker.

"Can I come along? Barkin told me of this football thing and said I'd be good in it, maybe it'll be interesting" he said with a smile.

"Just don't show off with your chakra stuff and don't go near Bonnie" she says as he nods.

"Fine though I don't understand what is wrong with Bonnie, she seems nice enough" he said getting a flat look from Kim that made him shut up.

They arrived in the gym and he made his way up to the bleaches to watch her cheer practice.

Maybe it was experiences with Jiraiya and the fact that he was republishing the books but for some reason he had an image of Shego in a cheer outfit in his mind.

His cheeks grew dark red as he shook the image out of his head. He sighed at the thought of Shego.

He didn't hate her, just upset that she took him for granted and shoved him away the second she got into teaching Junior.

He needed for her to learn that she couldn't do that whenever someone else came along. He also felt that maybe it was time to not be around all the lairs and other stuff too much. Sure he might follow Kim around but he doubted he'd help her since she seemed to be able to handle it on her own.

He mostly just wanted to see other villains since he only knew of Shego and Draken. He didn't count the Senior and Junior in the category of villains.

"What's got you all sad?" a voice says from behind him making him jump as he wasn't paying attention.

He turned around to see Kim sitting next to him. He shrugged his shoulders "Just upset how I left Shego. Upset that I left her like that. I mean I was already planning to leave but the only reason I left like that is because to teach her a lesson" he said as he frowned.

Kim frowned but nodded "Maybe you can knock some sense into her" she says as she gets up. "From the times I interacted with Shego I have to say that you entering her life made her less rough" she leaps over the railing and smiles back at him. "I'm sure she will make up for it, just give her time".

He watches Kim get back to her cheerleading group and he leans back in the bleachers. He'd have to check his network to see if there was any news on Shego.

His network was much better than his sensei Jiraiya's. Using his nearly infinite chakra he made his clones henge into people in high ranking facilities and even told some to find out other villains and be covert ops. The only reason he didn't know of other villains is because the clones haven't dispelled yet.

They knew to dispel if there were any troubles and so far nothing of interest.

He quickly reacted as he grabbed am oval shaped ball with the ends delved into a point. It was brown and felt leathery.

"Good job Uzumaki! Now come down here so I can see how you throw it!" he hears Barkin yell at him. He'd have to make some clones research this football sport Barkin told him of earlier in the day.

"Do I really have to do this? I'd rather just wait until Kim is done so we can walk home" he says with a sigh.

"No! Now come and let me see if your arms are as powerful as your legs!" Barkin yells making him sigh.

He walked down and frowned "So what do you want me to do?" he asked as he held the ball with 2 hands.

Barkin put his hand on his shoulder "Throw it down to Brick over there on the other side of the field. I don't expect you to make it all the way but just do it as far as you can" he said as Naruto nodded.

He really didn't want to do this but felt it would be less of a headache just to do it. He knew how to throw it at least as he could see others doing it on the field and stared at the muscular blonde at the other end of the field.

He cocked back his arm and threw it with all of his natural non-enhanced strength. It made a perfect spiral as it flew straight into Brick's stomach as it apparently went too fast for the blonde to catch it.

Brick landed on his back as everyone was staring at Naruto besides Kim who had her face in her hand.

"That was amazing! You definitely have to join the team!" Barkin said with a large smile until he heard Naruto's response.

"No thank you, sports aren't my thing" he says as he turns to Kim. "Sorry but I need to head home early, will you be okay Kim?" he asks as he walks over to her.

She nods "We are done anyways so we can leave whenever" she says as she heads off to change and grab her stuff as the others followed closely behind her.

"So why are you heading home with him?" Bonnie says with a smirk as they get changed in the locker room.

"He lives close by and my parents want me to watch over him" she says still keeping their cover of him being an exchange student.

"Lucky, why does Kim get the hotties" Tara says with a groan as the others nod along.

"I do not have him. The school tasked me to look after him, I am just doing my job and being friends with him helps" she says as Bonnie frowns.

"Whatever, I just hope he joins the team, then I might be able to work my charm on him, he'd make a great boyfriend" she says making Kim glare at her and scoff.

"He has someone he likes, but he had to leave her I think" she says as she remembers how he kissed Shego's forehead during the lava incident. She didn't know if he still felt that way but from their talks on the bleachers she figured he did.

"Whatever, I can get him to come my way" she says as she closers her locker.

Kim shook her head and closed her locker as she grabbed her stuff.

She exited the locker room to see Naruto leaning against the wall. He smiled to her "Ready to go?" he asked ignoring the looks on the other cheerleader's faces.

Kim nodded "Sure thing, let's go" she says as they head off to their homes.

**-Draken-**

The evil scientist was getting to a point he was seriously considering kidnapping the blonde man but he knew that would need something powerful to do so, like a giant robot or genetic creation.

For the last week or so Shego had been unruly and even more easily angered and he could see her hurting and even if he was evil he didn't like seeing it.

He knew Naruto was civil until threatened so he thought if he could find him he could just go and talk to the boy.

Trouble was finding him as he was very good at hiding.

It was then when he had an epiphany. He only knew 2 other people besides himself and Shego. Kim Possible and her sidekick Randy Stompable.

He activated his program on his super computer and ran his name through Middleton but still got nothing. He frowned, maybe Possible's tech person was hiding him. He left his computer on to try and break through the encryption just as he heard another explosion in his lair.

He sighed and hoped Shego hadn't hurt anymore of his minions. He seriously needed to find the boy.

**-Kim's House-**

Naruto smiled as he worked to make dinner in Kim's kitchen. Her parents often invited him over ever since he explained everything to them.

Ann welcomed him with open arms while James was still a bit skeptical.

The twins on the other hand wanted to test on his clones to see how much damage they could take. He did not want memory feedback from their experiments.

"Thank you for having me over Ann" he said as he helped her out in the kitchen. He didn't feel good just letting Ann work alone in the kitchen after a hard day's work.

He knew that Kim couldn't cook and James was a little bit better than Kim but Ann still kept the two out of the kitchen.

"It is no worries dear, you are always welcome here" she says as she smiles at him. "Plus you give us such healthy veggies since you don't seem to like the store bought ones" she says as she starts chopping up the lettuce.

Naruto was in no way a vegetarian he just found the food in this world way to chemically enhanced. He used Mokuton to grow crops and only used meat of animals he hunted a while ago and had sealed away.

"Well I'm always happy to help. Should I go get the twins?" he asks as Ann looked at the stove where the meat loaf was cooking.

"Yes please and don't be afraid to scare them a bit" she says sending him a wink making him chuckle and nod.

He made his way upstairs to the twin's room just as smoke shot out from under the door. He sighed and opened the door to see the twins with soot on their faces. "Get cleaned up, dinner is bout done" he said as the twins try to pull him in the room.

"Come on, we want to show you something" Jim says as Tim nods.

Naruto stares at them "No, I need to get back to help your mom" he says as he substitutes with a model rocket that was near the door making the twins groan.

"That was so cool!" Tim says with a huge smile. Jim chuckles "Imagine the pranks we could do with those ninja skills".

Naruto rolls his eyes as he heads down the stairs to see Kim coming from her room. "Dinner ready?" she asks as he nods.

"Yup, make sure the twins come out. I told them but I feel that they will ignore that and continue with their experiments" he says with a sigh.

Kim chuckles "Don't worry handling the twins is difficult task. Tell mom we'll be down soon" she says as she makes her way to the twin's room.

Naruto chuckles and went down to the kitchen "The twins will be down soon Ann" he said with a smile as he helped bring the food to the table.

Ann smiles at him "Thank you dear" she said as everyone comes to sit down.

Naruto smiles as dinner went on. This family was a good change of pace, not that he didn't miss Shego. He definitely missed her but he felt he needed to leave to teach her something. He just hope she would actually apologize.

Dinner was over and he made some clones to clean up as he gathered his stuff. "Thank you for having me over" he said with a smile.

Ann waved it off "You are welcome anytime and those clones definitely make clean up many times easier" she says making him chuckle.

"They are also great for studying" he said making Kim frown.

"You're still going to train me even if I can't help you in school?" she asked getting a nod from him.

"Don't worry, I can do that on the weekend" he made his way to the door. "See you at school tomorrow" he said with a smile as Kim and her family waved him off.

"SO Kim, when are we gonna see you with Naruto together?" Ann asked making Kim blush as red as her hair and James frown.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto smiled as he entered his house and went over to the computer that Wade had set up for him.

Computers confused him greatly and even when he had like 100 clones reading the instructions he still barely understood it but Wade set it up so he could keep tabs on Draken and Shego.

He turned it on to see Draken was trying to search for him. He sighed and lowered the encryption hoping the evil scientist was choosing to be helpful this time.

He sighed as he laid back in his seat. 'Maybe Shego will apologize once Draken talks to her after getting a message from me' he thought as he decided to go to bed.

Today had been a bit hectic but he liked it.

**-Chapter End-**

Yes, Shego pairing is still in effect.

For a Kim pairing wait until I finish this version. Kim will just have a crush on him but won't act on it as she knows he likes Shego.

Hope you all liked this chapter

Rate and review!

Until next time ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Remember please vote on my poll on my profile I need the feedback ^^

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities **

**Chapter 5**

Naruto watched as a dot made its way out from Draken's lair. It seems that Wade made it so he can track Draken. He needed to leave for school but he knew Draken would come to the house.

He put his hands in the familiar hand sign "**Shadow Clone**" he said as another version of himself poofed into existence. He looked to the clone and handed it his school bag "Go to school. I will stay here" he said as his clone nodded. "Avoid getting hit and act like you are me and not a clone. If you need use some of the Bijuu's chakra to stay stable".

The clone groaned "Geez I know this. I am you after all" it said before leaving the house.

He rolled his eyes at the clone 'They are such smartasses' he thought. 'Make sure he isn't being weird. If you need I want Gyuki to take over" he said as Kurama glared at him.

"**Oi! Why don't you want me taking over!?**" Kurama yelled.

'Because you will most likely get angry at everyone and cause fights. Out of all the Bijuu that are males Gyuki and Son Goku are the most levelheaded. Isobu is too but he likes to rest so I leave him to it' he said as Kurama grumbled.

"**Don't worry Naruto I will make sure your clone behaves itself**" Gyuki says as he nods and stands up.

'Well I better set up an illusion around my house so when he gets here no one will notice' he thought as he started getting to work.

**-Three Hours Later-**

Naruto waited outside his house for the last three hours waiting for Draken to appear. Just as he was about to head back inside a hovercraft crashed in his backyard.

"Bout time you showed up Draken" he said with a smirk as the evil scientist fell out of his hovercraft.

"You! Naruto Uzumaki!" Draken yells as he dusts off his clothes.

Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion as Draken grabbed his shirt and started crying.

"You have to come back! Shego is a rage filled mess and she cries a lot" Draken says as he shakes him back and forth.

He sighed and stopped Draken from shaking him "I'm not coming back. But I will visit more often and talk with Shego if she apologizes" he said as Draken frowned.

"U-Um can't you just forgive her?" he asked nervously. His years of knowing Shego as his bodyguard she was never one to apologize for anything.

"No Draken" he said as he started walking into his house, motioning for Draken to follow behind.

Draken frowned and followed behind. He was impressed by his house. It was pure wood but still had electricity. He sat down at his table as Naruto placed some tea on the table.

"Draken I'm not going to forgive her without an apology. She basically told me screw off numerous times when she was training Junior, she insulted me and my gift before telling me to get out basically" he said as he crossed his arms and looked at Draken.

"If she can understand what she did wrong and apologizes for what she did" he said sipping his tea.

Draken sighed and took a drink of his tea. He missed the boy's cooking skills and his tea. "I can try but I don't know how well that is going to go down" he said as he rubbed his chin.

Naruto sighed and handed Draken a marker. "Give her this when she is ready to apologize, not any sooner" he said as he mad scientist nodded and pocketed the three-pronged knife carefully.

"I wish you'd just return without the apology. We can barely talk to her without her destroying something or attacking someone. Every single one of my bases' training rooms are destroyed entirely" he says with a groan.

"Well the sooner she apologizes the soon I think she will calm down" Naruto says as he stands up.

Draken nods "Fine but if she tries to kill me I'm summoning you" he says as he heads out the door to leave.

"I have it set to only work if Shego puts it in the ground so good luck with that" he said as Draken groaned and went into his hovercraft.

"I swear if I die I am haunting you!" he yells before taking off in his hovercraft.

Naruto just shook his head and sighed before heading back inside. He needed to meditate over this.

**-Mindscape-**

The Bijuu frowned at the news they heard.

"**Seems like the Shego girl does care for the Kit**" Kurama said as he woke up from his nap.

"**I told you she liked Naru-chan!**" Matatabi said with a pout. "**Otherwise she wouldn't be reacting this badly to him leaving her**" she said as the others nodded.

"**But she's a villain and Naru-dear isn't. He saves people, he always has. His only kill was Sasuke and that was after he threatened to use us to start a revolution and destroy the Leaf village**" Kokuo said with an annoyed flail of her tails.

"**Yes he is a hero but they go together nicely. He stops her if she and Draken go too far and she never seemed to care**" Gyuki said as Kokuo frowned more. "**Plus if anything she is a mercenary which Naruto was back home since ninjas fall into that category**".

Saiken nodded "**Plus before the incident she was very kind towards Naruto. If she didn't do that I'd think they would be together by now**" she said making Kokuo pout more.

"**She doesn't deserve Naru-dear**" Kokuo says with a grumble.

"**I saw if she actually apologizes and shows improvement we give her the second chance**" Son Goku said Isobu and the others nodded.

Except Shukaku who was sleeping which made the others shake their heads and sigh.

**-Draken and Shego: Four hours after he left Naruto's house-**

Draken had just gotten back from talking with Naruto. He really just wanted this done with. He hadn't been able to do any of his evil schemes because every time he tried to talk to her about his schemes he had to dodge plasma and hide away until she calmed down again.

He reached his hand into his coat pocket to feel the marker as he entered the training room in his latest lair. He sighed to see it on fire and destroyed for the most part. "Shego please stop destroying my lairs!" he yells getting her attention.

She turned around and glared at him. Her eyes were still red faintly. She flared her plasma and was about to throw one at Draken until he held up something that she hadn't seen in a while.

A marker that Naruto had used to teleport.

She made a lung for it but Draken, being the slippery devil he is dodged her.

"Not so fast Shego! He and I talked and he will visit and talk with you again if you apologize for what you did" he said as he held the marker away from her. He was terrified of her overly emotional state.

"Apologize" she said with a frown. She knew what she had down was wrong but she was embarrassed about doing so. She really missed Naruto.

"Yes he said you are to apologize for shoving him away so much when you were training Junior, insulting him and his gift and telling him to leave basically" he said making Shego frown before snatching the marker from Draken and walking off.

"Wait where are you going!?" he yelled in confusion.

"To think!" she yelled back as he just sighed and slumped his shoulders. All this drama was tiring and expensive.

Shego walked through the lair. She was tired of missing the blonde idiot. She frowned as she started remembering something that could have explained why he took the way she acted so badly.

**-Flashback-**

She had just finished escaping prison and got to her villa on a small private island she bought long ago to see Naruto sitting in one of her chairs on the front porch with a smile.

"Hello there" he said with a fox like smile "New record for breaking out of jail I think" he said looking at her as he handed her a cup of tea.

She groaned "Why must you always be here?" she asked with a frown.

"Nowhere else to go. If you want someone to blame, then blame Draken" he said with a chuckle.

"Why the hell did you even step through the portal in the first place? You had a realm full of action and now you are just relaxing it seems" she said as he chuckled.

"Well things didn't go well in my realm. After the war things went sour" he said looking to the sky with a sigh. "Nothing really back there for me to stay" he said as she frowned.

"What about your parents and friends?" she asked as she sat next to him.

He shrugged his shoulders "Well parents died the day I was born and my friends sort of turned against me after I stopped someone from starting this whole revolution crap and here I thought they had finally accepted me after 18 years" he said with a sigh and laid back in the chair. "Coming here was more of a chance to be free and possibly experience a normal life but then I ended up with you and Draken. Not too bad" he said with a smirk.

She stared at him confused. He apparently had been hated by his village and lived alone for most of his life. He gained friends only to have them betray him. It confused her why he would even trust anyone anymore.

**-Flashback End-**

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks again and wiped them away. She had been like his home. She shoved him away and betrayed him in a sense.

She grasped the marker in her hand and stabbed it into the wall. She expected a flash of yellow but all she heard was the words "**Hiraishin: Third Step**" in her head as she disappeared in a flash of yellow.

(**AN:** First step is warping to a marker in the ground. Second step is warping to a marker in midair)

**-Naruto-**

He waited patiently. He knew Shego wouldn't be that hard headed. She was actually quite smart considering how she had been able to evade jail easily.

He had worked a long time creating a third step to his father's famous **Hiraishin**. It basically brought people long or short distances from one marker to another. It was an involuntary warp that he created with the **Bansho Ten'in **in mind. Essentially if someone had the marker in their hand or on them he could draw them in towards another mark.

It would also be used to move people out of the way of an attack, or in front of one. Depended on if it was friend or foe.

He knew she would use the marker soon so he waited with a marker laid out in the training grounds in his basement.

He checked up on the clone with the help of the Bijuu and apparently the clone was doing fine.

He smiled as he felt the pull and placed his hand on his marker and brought her to him.

She looked slightly disoriented as she fell down but he caught her and smiled at her. He could see her eyes were red and she looked distraught.

"So I see you're here to apologize" he said as he felt a slap hit his face.

She stood up from where she had been in his arms and had a dark blush on her face "Don't just teleport me away! And watch your hands!" she said holding her butt.

He blushed once he realized what happened "I teleported you cause I felt it would be easier to talk to you here and it wasn't my fault you fell backwards" he said rubbing his cheek. She really hit hard.

She shook her head still blushing "W-Whatever" she looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"My basement" he said like it was nothing making her sweat drop. He headed for the stairs "Come on, we can talk in the living room" he said with a smile making her smile and nod.

They made it to the living room and Shego sat down as he poured her some tea. "Look, Naruto I'm really sorry. I was a bitch okay. I shouldn't have done all that and I wouldn't be surprised if you ever give me back chakra. I didn't mean to tell you to leave or any of that stuff. My anger just got to me" she said as she looked down at the floor.

He smiled at her "Relax Shego. I know you are really sorry. Apparently according to Draken you have been destroying everything and crying" he said making her blush.

"Shut up Blondie" she says sending him a half glare before looking up at him. "So are we good?" she asked in a worried tone.

He smiled at her as he went over and hugged her "Yeah we're good" he says as she blushes a bit but smiled and hugged him back.

"Good, I missed you Blondie" she says as they break the hug. "So this is your place huh?" she asked looking around.

"Yup, made it all myself and even the power source as well" he said as she nodded. "I even made extra rooms in case you ever want to stay over" he said as she smiled.

"You better had given me the largest room or else I'm taking it anyways" she said as she rushed upstairs to grab the room.

He chuckled as he chased after her "Oh hell no. I built this house I get spoiled!" he yelled playfully as she ran through to his room and stood on the bed.

"Naw, this room is fit for a queen like me" she said putting her hands on her hips. "You always grab rooms in my villas and Draken's lairs, this is payback" she says as she sticks her tongue out at him.

He chuckled and stood up on the bed with her "I don't steal rooms, I occupy the most unused looking one so go and do the same" he said with laughter in his voice. He wasn't angry, he enjoyed their little banter.

"What you gonna do? Force me?" she asked poking his chest making him wobble a bit.

"Maybe" he said poking her backing her fall back but as she fell she grabbed onto him, pulling him down with her.

They both fell onto the bed.

He was on top of her, his hands next to her sides as his knee was in between her legs as he essentially had her pinned.

Her arms were holding onto his shirt as she stared up at him. His face was inches from hers and they both were blushing madly.

"I'm s-sorry Shego, I didn't mean t-" he was cut off by her lips crashing onto his. He froze in shock, Shego was kissing him. He was then knocked out of his shock by her tongue poking it's way into his mouth.

He started to kiss back as he put his hands on her hips. She was ferocious with her tongue as she was clearly winning.

Eventually they pulled away and she had a blush on her face "I really missed you Blondie" she says with a smile as she kisses him again.

He smiled as he kissed her back and rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes "I missed you too Shego".

She flipped them over and put his hands on her hips before laying on his chest. "Maybe you can just be my bed instead" she said making him chuckle.

Shego confused him a bit. One second she can be blushing but the next she can be dominate. He figured she has trouble showing her feelings opposed to actual affection since she didn't have any problem kissing him.

He wasn't use to showing affection. He never really had anyone to have a relationship was. Sakura was just a childish crush but he grew close to Shego and he really liked her.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I'm good with that" he said making her chuckle as she relaxed on his chest.

He silently summoned a clone to go tell Draken that everything was okay as well as giving him his phone number so he could call whenever he needed Shego. He felt she might being staying here often.

He wondered how she would take him being friends with Kim.

**-Later that weekend-**

He groaned as he used clones to hold Shego and Kim back. He never got around to telling Shego about Kim until now because, well, they had been making out a lot.

"Enough!" he yells making them turn to him. "My house is neutral ground!" he said as the clones let them go. "There will be no arresting, no fighting unless it is sparring and no destruction!" he said as they pouted and looked to the ground.

"But she's my enemy" they both said quietly.

"I don't care. I really don't want the two of you fighting and destroying my house" he said eying the two as they groaned but nodded. "Good now feel free to use my training grounds but no serious fighting!" he says as they glare at each other and head to the basement.

He rolls his eyes and looks at Ron "So I hear you have an interesting power in you apparently" he said as Ron shuddered.

"Well yeah but it's a _monkey_ power" Ron said with a shudder.

"A fear of monkeys?" he asked as Ron nodded. "Better not meet Son Goku but anyways," he looked Ron over with his Rinnegan making the other blonde shudder "I see energy in you, more towards the physical half of chakra but severely diluted and very murky. Though it is quite large" he said with an inspecting eye. "I'd rate it at a jonin level at most. If we can get you to control it I'd say your strength and durability would increase immensely".

Ron grew interested at that "So I wouldn't be a burden on Kim?" he asked.

Naruto nodded "You'd be able to help but don't let that get you cocky" he said as Ron nodded. He summoned a clone. "Go with the clone, I need to keep an eye on Kim and Shego" he said with a frown.

Ron nodded and followed the clone, he didn't want to go near the two girls when they fought, it was dangerous.

**-Shego and Kim-**

"You don't deserve someone like him!" Kim yelled as she threw a kick at Shego.

The green skinned girl caught the kick and glared at Kim as she threw the red head across the massively insane clearing. "Who are you to say who he deserves!" she yelled as she threw a strong punch at the cheerleader.

Kim ducked under, wrapped her arm around Shego's and flipped her over making the green villain land on her back "You threw him away for training a dumb pretty boy! He needs someone who won't toss him away for stupid reasons!" she yells as she rolls back to dodge Shego's roundhouse kick.

"Shut up! I apologized and he accepted it!" she yelled as she tried to swipe her claws at the annoying red head.

"So, doesn't mean you won't do it again or mess up again. Plus aren't you two in different circles? He saved a world and all you do is try to take it over!" she yelled as she kicked away Shego's claw and hit her chin with an high kick making her stumble back.

Shego glared "Stop talking Princess or I'm seriously going to get angry" she said as her plasma flared for a second before she kept it back.

"Naruto is a nice guy and a good friend. He deserves someone who won't break his heart or try and destroy the world" she said as she glared at Shego. "He is like a brother to me so I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Meaning you" she said as Shego glared and leapt at Kim with plasma enhanced claws.

Right as she was about to hit Kim Naruto appeared between them with his hands extended and his Rinnegan active "**Shinra Tensei**" he said sending the two girls skidding backwards a good distance.

Luckily it was 1/64th of the original power of a standard one.

He pinched the bridge of his nose "Seriously girls. Must you try and kill each other?" he asked with a groan as he kept his Rinnegan active.

"She started it!" they both yelled glaring and pointing at the other.

"I really don't care, I'm ending it!" he yelled making the pout again. Seriously it was like scolding two small girls. He looked to Kim "You still want to train?" he asked.

She nodded and he summoned a strengthened clone for both the girls. "One go with Kim the other go with Shego. I need to practice a few things and meditate, I have a massive headache and that's saying something considering I have 9 beasts in my mind already" he said with a groan.

They pouted but the look on his face made them hurry along. He didn't look happy and the last thing they wanted to do was piss him off.

He groaned and sat down. He heard everything they had said. It was hard not to considering he had hearing better than any animal and they were the only ones yelling in his massive basement.

"**How does it feel to have a little sister like Kim?**" he hears Matatabi purr as she snickered.

'Please not now Matatabi-chan, my head is hurting from their antics' he said with a frown.

"**Well at least this shows Shego is serious if she was getting that angry at Kim for saying all of that**" Kurama said with a huff as Kokuo was being protective again but he kept her quite with one of his tails. "**Relax a bit Kit, we will keep quiet**" he said with a smirk.

'Thanks Kurama' he thought as he rested down onto the lake that he in the basement. He needed some peace and relaxation for dealing with the two girls today.

He closed his eyes and started drawing in Nature energy. It was always peaceful to go into Sage mode, it made his worries wash away in a sense.

Though he was sad that it took so long in this realm.

**-Ron-**

"You just want me to meditate?" he asked the clone of Naruto.

He nodded "Yes, you need to be at peace to access this 'Mystic Monkey Power'. You need to rid yourself of these fears and wield this power to defend those close to you" he said as Ron looked nervous. "Relax it won't be that bad. Just need to face your demons".

"Okay I understand but why under a waterfall!" he yelled pointing up at the massive waterfall. He didn't even know how it was here considering they were underground.

"Yes, that's how I did it back home and got at peace with my dark side. You just have to fight your fear. Way easier and less dangerous" he said in a carefree tone. He had used the Bijuu's knowledge on spiritual things to recreate the waterfall he used back with Octopops. Wasn't that easy, he had to use a lot of complex seals.

Ron sighed but decided to go for it 'Shouldn't be that bad…right?' he thought with a frown as Rufus ran out of his pocket.

**-Shego-**

'Stupid Princess' she thought as she fought against the clone of her boyfriend. She was surprised it could take her hits since they normally dispelled after one hit. Made her wonder how useful they would be in the bedroom.

She shook those thoughts out of her head as she continued training.

'She doesn't know what she is talking about!' she yelled mentally as she launched plasma at him. 'I would never hurt him! Or leave him!' she thought with conviction.

She tired herself out and looked at the clone before kissing it deeply making it blush and kiss back before it dispelled from her nibbling on its tongue.

She frowned and looked around. 'Must've used up its extra energy. Now I need to find the real one' she thought as she stormed off with an annoyed look on her face. It just had to dispel after she started making out with it.

**-Kim-**

"Are you sure she is okay for you" Kim asked as she trained with the clone.

"Yes I'm sure Kim. Shego isn't all anger and thievery. She can be actually pretty sweet and nice if you get her alone" the clone said as he blocked Kim's hits. He found even if she had no real style she was great at fighting, hence the ability to hold Shego off and occasionally win against her.

"That I find hard to believe" she said with a blank look.

"Say what you must it is true. She is just very good at hiding herself behind a shell. I had a friend like that but his was an actual shell made of sand" he said with a chuckle. "But what I'm trying to say is that she learned her mistake and she even agreed to get Draken to increase her days off since he only really needs her to steal things and guard against you" he said as Kim frowned.

"I still don't trust her. She'd have to do something incredible to get my trust" she said as the clone chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I have someone looking out for me, like a sister" he said as he ruffled her hair making Kim pout and swat his hand away making it dispel.

She frowned and went off to find the real Naruto. She needed to warn him of some more things about the green skinned villain.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto groaned as the two clones dispelled. Seriously first Shego getting frisky with her clone and Kim, as sweet as she is, questioning the other clone like crazy, well safe to say his headache wasn't gone and his concentration was gone.

'Damn girls and their questions and tongues' he thought with a sigh as he made his way off the lake. He'd have to meditate later.

**-Chapter End-**

Sorry for the later chapter release.

Blame writers block and stupid headaches.

Hope you liked it. Shego came back and no they aren't dating per say, Shego just classifies him as her boyfriend. They still need to talk about that.

Kim takes up the roll of protective little sister who wants to keep him safe from Shego and keep his heart unbroken. Understand?

Well I'm off to enjoy my much needed week break.

Until next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sage of the Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He was utterly exhausted after yesterday.

Not only did Shego keep trying to make put with him in front of Kim but Kim kept being the protective sister to him. That pissed Shego off as she tried to fight with Kim again until he glared at both of them until they stopped.

Only good thing to have come out of that whole situation was that Ron made progress with his fears. According to the clone he left with him he only ran after five minutes, which Kim said was an improvement since he normally ran at the mere sight of a monkey.

Kim had left to chase after Ron so it left him with Shego. She tried to make out with him but he wasn't having it. She had caused too bad of a headache for him.

He shifted in his bed but found he couldn't as there was someone holding onto him and when he tried to shift himself it squeezed him hard.

He opened his eyes to see the Shego was using him as a body pillow essentially. She had her head on his chest as her arms were wrapped around his waist. Her legs were also wrapped around on of his.

He pet her head as she drooled onto his shirt and muttered something incoherently before giggling and smiling. He rolled his eyes, the vicious mercenary Shego was laying in his bed, in lingerie, cuddling up to him. He felt he should take pictures but that thought left his head as Shego woke up.

"Go back to bed, I need my pillow" she said as she opened one of her eyes to glare at him a bit.

"Sorry, no deal, I have things to do" he said before she pushed him back down and sat on his waist.

"Well I have other plans so tough crap" she said as she kissed him deeply, wrapping her tongue around his. She pinned his hands down as they continued to make out. Once they broke apart from the kiss she rested her head against his and smiled at him.

He chuckled as he looked into her green eyes "Shego, what am I to you?" he asked as she blushed a bit. "I know you have feelings for me as do I but I want to make sure Shego" he said as she nodded and kissed him softly.

"You are my boyfriend, I am your girlfriend o. I do have feelings for you but you better not tell anyone" she said as she jabbed his chest with her finger. "I have a reputation to uphold" she said as he chuckled.

"Wouldn't want everyone to know Shego is a big softy and loves to cuddle" he said as she blushed and was about to retort until he kissed her neck making her shiver and bite her lip. She glared at him until she felt his hand run down her back slowly making her moan softly.

She started to try and move away until she found herself below him as he smiled at her. "We can continue this later, I really do have stuff to do" he said but found she still had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You are so not leaving after getting me excited" she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her rather large chest. She had been meaning to make it official but the last time they tried he held off on it. She wasn't going to let him get away now after the teasing he just did to her.

She was about to slide off her lingerie when her cell phone rang from the nightstand. She let out an annoyed groan as she answered it "What do you want!" she yelled annoyed that they had been interrupted.

Naruto chuckled as he saw his flustered and annoyed, now girlfriend yell at what he figured to be Draken since that was the only person she knew to have her number besides him.

"Ugh Draken you had to have the worst timing!" she yelled as she closed her phone and let out a growl.

"Does he need you to steal something?" he asked as she nodded.

"We will be continuing this next time" she said as she kissed him deeply. "Now can you take me to work?" she asked as she got up from the bed, making sure to bend over to expose her figure to him.

Naruto blushed a bit and nodded "Fine, I had a feeling you'd want that. Good thing I used the **Third Step** on you so the marker is still there" he said as he tried not to stare at her changing. It was not to be as he watched all of it, which she loved.

He quickly got dressed after she got finished and looked at him with a raised eyebrow that made him a bit flustered. Like he did with her, she was watching him change. It was a new experience for him but he just paid her no mind.

"Who knew you'd have so many tattoo's she said with a smirk as she ran her finger down his back making him shiver and jump a bit.

"They aren't tattoo's they are seals and they can store things in them" he said as he showed her by unsealing a kunai before sealing it away again. "I already told you thins once during your training" he said as she chuckled.

"Yea, I wasn't paying attention, I was more focused on staring at your abs that day" she said making him sweat drop.

"Whatever" he said as he rolled up her sleeve and reactivated the **Hiraishin **seal that he had on her "there, so now when you are done and want to get here again just call me and I'll come pick you up" he said as she nodded and kissed him again.

"Off we go" he said as he flashed away with her to drop her off.

**-Draken's Lair-**

The evil scientist was glad that Shego and Naruto made up, and he even understood her wanting to spend more time with him so he easily made the deal of her having more time off.

He was just thankful that Shego was calmer now. He waited near the marker Shego had left as they arrived in a flash of yellow. He wished he could determine the way he did that but from what he could see it was a regular metal knife with a slip of paper around the handle.

"See you after you are all done" Naruto said as he kissed Shego as she kissed him back and held him close.

Draken covered his eyes as he did not want to see any of this.

"And you better be ready to continue what you started" she said as she groped his ass making him jump. He still wasn't use to being groped.

He blushed and nodded a bit before flashing away.

Shego turned to Draken "Whatever you are having me steal better be worth it since you interrupted something very important" she said as she glared at him making him yelp before telling her of his plan.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto chuckled as he sat in his house. He was getting ready for school he heard Kim had gone to Go City and had an encounter with a hero that apparently had super strength..

He activated the security seal on his house as he left the house. He liked travelling to school, the only real time he could use his ninja skills to move around. He leapt from building to building under the protection of an illusion as he made his way to school.

'**If only there were more trees to jump from. This realm is so out of touch with nature**' Kokuo said with a frown as he nodded. Kokuo was always nature oriented and he was the same but marginally less. Being a Sage made him connected to nature in a way.

'Maybe I can refill in some of the nature lost with my Mokuton' he thought as he landed at school and dropped the illusion slowly as he made his way through the school.

He decided to wait for Kim at her locker. He really wanted to hear of this situation that she had at Go City.

He could hear Kim grumbling as she made her way to her locker "Hello there Kim, what's wrong?" he asked as he could see she wasn't happy.

"Nothing is wrong, just feeling sick. Most likely Bueno Nacho acting up" she said as she smiled to him as she tried to open her locker.

Ron came up and waved to Naruto "So have you heard the Bueno Nacho in Go City doesn't have a Naco!" he yells outraged making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Can't really weigh my opinion as I don't eat from fast food places as they are called here" he said making Ron drop his jaw. He looked like he was about to say something until Kim let out an annoyed groan that was followed by the sound of ripping metal.

Naruto looked behind him to see Kim holding her locker door in her hand as it was torn from the locker. "Holy Cow KP! You have like super strength or something, like that weird guy in the Bueno Nacho" Ron said as Naruto looked interested.

"Hmm remind of Baa-chan" he said as he discreetly activated his Rinnegan. He noticed something that looked very familiar. Kim's body now had a dark blue aura coursing around her bones and muscles, same kind that Shego had around had hands and bones but the only difference was that Shego's was dark green instead. "Interesting, are you able to summon it at will?" he asked as Kim put down the locker door.

"I don't know, I can try" she said as she grabbed a door knob and tried to recreate it. She focused and closed her eyes as she was covered in a blue aura before she crushed the door knob like it was nothing. "Wow this is so cool" she said as she took some jabs with her glowing fists.

"Dial down on the light show Kim, we need to figure out how this happened" he said as she blushed embarrassed and nodded as she calmed down and had it go away. "We need to figure this out more so skip cheerleading practice and we need to meet somewhere" he said as he stroked his chin.

"Bueno Nacho!" Ron said "We can meet there, plus we might as well since I'm starving for a Naco" he said making Kim and Naruto sweat drop.

"Whatever, it's a good a place as any" he said as the bell rang. "Meet up at Bueno Nacho after school and Kim do not show off your new powers" he said as she stared at the ground and nodded.

They all went off to class, Naruto was slowly putting pieces together. Shego had never mentioned ever having siblings but he did remember her mentioning some 'twins' back when she first saw his cloning ability.

He didn't want to reveal anything to Shego just yet until he was sure but something told him she was related to what was happening.

**-After School-**

Naruto unsealed an already ready teapot and cup as he poured himself and Kim a cup as Ron chowed down on his Naco that Naruto found very disgusting and messy.

"So tell me what happened in Go City. Your texts just told me of a villain named Aviarius, a condor attacked you and then a man dressed in blue helped" he said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well when the man in blue helped me the Aviarius man shot a beam of light at him, I got in the way of the beam as it seemed to be weakening the man and then afterwards the villain claimed vengeance like they always do before running away" she said sipping on her tea. She found Naruto's tea or cooking were better than any restaurant could offer.

"Hmm if I really had to guess, that staff might have stolen the man's abilities and when you got in the way the powers went from the man to you instead of to the villain's staff. Isn't that right sir since you have been listening in on everything" he says not opening his eyes as he continued to sip on his tea. He put his tea down and smirked at the huge man that walked over them, a little embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping.

"Yes that is right" he said as looked at Rona and Kim. The man was a bit taller than he was and buff just like Junior is. He had black hair and blue eyes that were behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. He had a Bueno Nacho uniform on that seemed to be tight on him but he seemed to be unaffected by it.

"You're the manger from the Go City Bueno Nacho" Kim said confused. "Why were you eavesdropping on us?" she asked confused.

"Well there's a very personal reason for that" he said as Naruto chuckled.

"Must be the reason you cleared out the Bueno Nacho and closed up" he said as the man was shocked he had noticed it. Kim and Ron looked around to see he was right. "Trust me not much can happen around me without me noticing, some perks of my abilities and eyes after all" he said as he lowered the illusion over his eyes to reveal the Rinnegan making the man step back in shock.

"I really love freaking people out with these" he said as the Bijuu chuckled inside him as Kim playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't tease him" she said as she turned to the man. "So care to explain since we are all alone in here apparently" she said as he nodded.

"My name is Hego and I am," he pauses to rip off the uniform and put on a mask "and you have my powers" he said making Kim and Ron look in shock as Naruto's mind was moving faster.

'Hego, I bet my eyes he's related to Shego' he thought as Kurama chuckled.

"**I'm not stupid enough to bet against you kid. Your luck is terrifying at times**" he said making Naruto smirk.

"I am a member of Team Go and you got caught in between a battle with me and one of my nemesis's plots to steal my powers" he said as Kim stood up.

"So I'm guessing you need my help since you came all this way to find me" she said as Hego nodded. "Well come on Ron, time to go to work" she said with a smirk as Ron finished his Naco.

"Sure thing KP" he said as he whipped his hands and Rufus climbed back in his pocket.

"Hmm this will be interesting" Naruto said as he followed along making Kim look confused. "I know I normally don't tag along but I'm curious this time and I have a feeling I'll be needed" he said as he resealed his tea pot and cups.

"Are you sure your two sidekicks are up for the task?" Hego said making Kim laugh a bit.

"Ron will be fine and Naruto isn't my sidekick, think of him as an independent force and a teacher. He is miles stronger than I and he can do amazing things so if he wants to join I am all for it. Normally he doesn't get involved" she said as Hego nodded and brought them to the back of the store.

"Well off to our ride" Hego says as he slams a button down making the floor fall out from under them.

Kim and Ron fell down as Naruto was unaffected by it as he was still standing like normal ground which Hego was going the same.

Kim let out a grunt as she landed on a seat of a jet as Ron fell on his seat upside down. Naruto was sitting in his seat unfazed as Hego took up the pilot seat.

"Welcome to Go Jet, next stop Go Tower" he said as the jet took off.

"So do you have that set up at like every Bueno Nacho or what?" Naruto asked as he relaxing in his seat.

Hego nodded "Yes but it will only work if the Go Jet is parked underneath it" he said as he continued to fly his jet.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he relaxed in his seat, curious to see if his theory was correct about this whole Team Go situation.

**-Go City-**

Naruto sweat dropped at the tower before him. It was literally a tower made in the shape of the word 'GO'. Hego led them to the front door.

"A member of Team Go is need to open the door, the key is essentially our glow, which you have. Hence the reason I had to come and get you as I was essentially locked out" he said sa Kim nodded and made the glow appear to open the door.

The first thing they saw was a portrait containing Hego, a boy in purple, two in red and a female that was very familiar to them all in green.

"Ah so I was right! You must be siblings of Shego" Naruto said with a smirk as Ron and Kim were still staring at the portrait in shock and confusion.

"Yes, she is my sister, how do you know her?" Hego asks a bit confused.

"She's my rival and enemy. She works with Dr. Draken to steal things for him and act as his bodyguard" she says pointing to the portrait.

"And she is my girlfriend. I'll have to ask her about her family later though" he said making Kim frown and Hego stare at Naruto confused.

"I'm saddened to hear she is still in her villain phase" he said with a frown.

"I don't think it's a phase" Kim said but it seemed to go unheard by Hego.

"Come along, I can show you all the history of Team Go" he said with a smile as the followed though Naruto set down a paper marker silently and pulled out his phone and scrolled to Shego's name, wondering if he should call her yet or not.

He didn't want to hear of her past from others so he chose to stay behind for a bit and place a call.

**-Shego-**

Shego had been bored all day. She wanted to go back to her boyfriend and continue what they started this morning but apparently Draken needed her to be ready to steal whatever he needed as he worked on a giant robot of his for some domination plot.

She smiled as she saw her phone ring and she saw the caller ID.

"Hello there, miss me already?" she said with a smirk.

'Yes I did but that isn't the main reason I called you' she heard Naruto say on the other line. 'Seems like Kim got involved with your siblings and I came along as I had a feeling you were connected' he says making her heart pound hard, nervous if he found anything out.

"Please tell me you didn't go snooping!" she yelled nervous.

'No! I would never. Hego took them on a history tour and I stayed behind. If I am to find anything out about you I want it to be from your lips Shego' he said calming her down. 'The only thing I know is that you use to be part of a hero team and that is because when I entered Go tower t was literally the first thing I saw' he said as she sighed.

"Thank you for respecting my privacy. Come and pick me up. I don't want Kim figuring anything about me" she said as Draken was about to protest until she gave him a heated glare that made him shrink back.

'I'll be there soon. I just need to ask Hego about Aviarius' he said as she groaned.

"That old bird going after their powers?" she asked as she walked off to the marker.

'Yes and because of him Kim has Hego's super strength' he said as she groaned louder.

"Of all the powers the Princess could've gotten why Hego? Why not Mego, his is very useless" she said as she sat down at the marker.

'I'll warp there as soon as I can or do you want to use the **Third Step**?" he asked making her think.

"Use the **Third Step**, I need to get used to it and imagine the looks on their faces when they think I can teleport" she said making him chuckle.

'Okay, see you soon Shego' he said as she smiled.

"See you soon" she said as she hung up the phone. She was worried he had gone behind her back to figure out her past but she was thankful he wasn't a jerk like that and respected her past and her privacy.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he closed his phone as Hego returned with Kim and Ron.

"Why didn't you join us?" Kim asked confused.

"Because I don't want to find out about Shego or her past from anyone but her" he said as the scene lit up to show an older looking man with spikey dull red hair with black tips.

"Hello there Team Go!" the man yelled as he laughed manically.

"Aviarius! What do you want!?" Hego yelled as he glared at the man.

"Oh just to tell you Wego has lost his powers to me and I have kidnapped Wego!" he said as the camera panned to show two boys, identical twins from the looks of it. They both had red-ish black hair and wore identical versions of Shego's suit but they were red and black.

"If you do not give me Kim Possible then Wego will meet a terrible fate" he said before the screen cut black. They then heard a banging at the door as Hego went to open it to reveal a skinny man a bit shorter than Naruto.

He had purple-ish black hair and a purple hair. He was very lanky and skinny and he wore a purple version of the suit.

"Mego! I'm glad to see you safe" Hego said as he hugged Mego.

"Aviarius stole my powers" he said with a scoff as he pushed off his brother "And from that I'm guessing you lost yours as well".

Hego nodded "Yes but Aviarius is still without my powers. Young Kim Possible has mine" he said as Kim waved to him a bit. "But he did kidnap the Wegos" he said making Mego frown.

"So what do we do next?" Mego asked "Your powers are in some teeniebooper teen, Wego is gone, my powers are stolen and you know who is still a villain" he said making Hego frown.

"Well maybe her boyfriend can get her to help us" Hego said confusing Mego until he was where Hego was looking at.

"You're Shego's boyfriend?" he asked confused "What does she see in you?" he asked making Naruto chuckle and Kim shake her head.

"Well I think she likes my eyes" he said revealing his Rinnegan making Mego hide behind Hego. He loved the aura his eyes gave off. "And I actually called Shego and she wants to see you all but let's do this somewhere safer" he said holding out his hand.

"Everyone hold on and I can take us there" he said as Kim and Ron grabbed on. Hego looked cautious but did it. Mego stared at Naruto like he was stupid. "Do it or I can leave you behind and trust me my way is much faster" he said as Mego gave in and grabbed onto him.

"Okay everyone be sure to hold your breath and try and hold onto your food" he said as Mego jus scoffed. "Fine don't listen to me". He pulled out a marker and twirled in his hand "**Hiraishin**" he said as the disappeared in a flash of yellow.

**-Naruto's house-**

Kim and Ron were extremely dizzy as was Hego but not as bad. Mego passed out and instantly fell over "I told him to hold his breath" he said as he held out the marked again.

"Now to call my girlfriend" he said with a smirk "**Hiraishin: Third Step**" he said as Shego appeared in a flash.

She was dressed in her usual suit with her hand on her hip "Seems you all need my help. You're lucky Naruto called me to save all of your butts" she said with a smirk as Mego woke up and glared at her a bit as Hego looked uncomfortable.

"So let's get this started to think up a game plan" she said as she led them to the basement.

**-Chapter End-**

So I got around to introducing Team Go

Also I made it official for Naruto and Shego and made a cute little scene. And I like how I made Naruto not want to be told Shego's past by anyone but her.

I hope I did this chapter all good and whatnot.

Well, Until next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I will be taking a two week break starting on 12/15 and ending 12/28 as that is finals week as well as the holidays and I am not able to focus nor write during those weeks. Please understand since I need to focus on school and family during those weeks.

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto smiled as he led them down to the basement. He chuckled at Hego and Mego's amazement of the massive basement.

"How is this even possible!? Two Go Towers could fit on top of each other in here!" Mego yelled in shock.

"Yeah, yeah power of seals or something like that" Shego said waving it off making Naruto chuckle.

"I used special seals to increase the space in here. I had to use my eyes to complete them since the smallest mistake would create like a black hole or something" he said chuckling at Mego's shock and Hego's worry.

"Now we need to figure out what to do about the Wegos since Aviarius has them and I doubt we should give up Hego's powers" Shego said as they arrived at a clearing. "Naruto could you get us some chairs and a table?" she asks with a smirk.

Naruto sighs as he knows what Shego was doing, she wanted to show him off by using his powers. He didn't really mind since it wasn't that bad. He slammed his foot down sending Nature chakra that he kept on him at all times "**Mokuton**" he said as he created six chairs and a large table from the ground.

He smiled as he sat down "Sit down, they can support a lot of weight" he said as the others sat down.

"Are we not the only ones with superpowers anymore?" Mego whispered to Hego.

Hego shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know from his eyes to his teleporting thing was shocking to him. "We will ask later" he said back as Shego slammed her hand down on the table.

"We need a plan that gets the Wegos and makes it so neither mine nor Princess's powers get stolen" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah but if we don't turn in Kim then the Wegos will be in danger" Hego said with a frown.

"Well what if we have someone in disguise as Kim while the real Kim and I go to save the Wegos" she said with a smile looking to Naruto.

"We don't know anyone who can disguise themselves as others" Hego said until Naruto groaned and raised his hand.

"I can if I use a henge" he said making everyone turn to him.

Kim new he could summon clones and use the elements but there was still a lot she didn't know of his abilities. His eyes were also a mystery but she knew they could do a lot.

"Henge?" Hego asks confused as Naruto stands up and puts his hands into a weird sign as a cloud of smoke envelopes him.

"See now I'm Kim" he said in the voice of Kim as the smoke went away to reveal Kim in her mission clothes.

"Whoa!" Ron said as he jumped back in shock. "Two KP's".

"This is just plain creepy" Kim said as she poked Naruto's chest and actually felt real and made her blush a bit. Was her chest really that small?

"Not creepy just an illusion" he said with a shrug. "So I could go in with Hego acting like Kim and you and Kim would sneak in to save the Wegos" he said as he dispelled the henge and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine but will it fool him?" Mego asks in a bit of a snide tone.

"It copies her voice and I can add an illusion of Hego's body aura, plus I can have the strength to back it up" he said as he somewhat glared at Mego.

"Oh really? I doubt it since Hego has enough strength to cause earthquakes" Mego said as he returned the glare.

"Mego I wouldn't test him like that. He has powers you wouldn't imagine and he doesn't use them for a reason" Shego said as she frowned at her arrogant brother. Mego was always thinking of himself, hence the name Mego.

"Yeah, Naruto can do crazy stuff Mego" Kim said with a frown.

"Oh yeah? Then why doesn't he become a hero and help with his so called powers?" Mego asked with a glare.

"Because I already saved one world" Naruto said slamming his hand on the table. "I was brought her by Draken's machine from a different world. When I came here I decided not to get involved in the affairs of the world unless it gets too bad" he said as he stood up. "This affects Shego so I am involved" he said staring into Mego's eyes with his Rinnegan active.

"Please everyone calm down we don't want to cause anything" Hego said as he moved himself in between Mego and Naruto.

"Yeah lets focus on saving the Wegos" Kim said with a frown.

"Fine, does Wade know where Aviarius's lair is?" he asked as Kim turned on her Kimunicator.

"Wade we need you to find Aviarius's lair. He kidnapped the Wegos and we need to get them back" she said as the boy nodded. He was already filled in on the whole Shego's family ordeal and stolen powers.

"Already on it Kim. Shouldn't be too long" he said as he went to work.

"He will most likely expect us to use the Go Jet so we need to return to Go Tower" Hego said as Naruto nodded.

"We will leave once Wade finds the lair. Until then I am going to relax" Naruto said as he left to go upstairs. They all nodded as he left.

"Is that all true?" Hego asked confused. This man was a hero but quit, he could never think of doing that.

"Yes its true. He saved his world from destruction and was shunned because he defeated someone from his village that went AWOL" Shego said as she got up. "When he first arrived he just watched and never got involved. He has powers that would easily allow him to rule the world if he wanted to but he isn't evil, more so he's just neutral"

"Like what, besides nature and illusions I don't see much that is that powerful" Mego said with a scoff.

"He can mechanize his body, shoot lasers out of it and use all the elements and that isn't even all of it" Shego said making Mego fall back in his chair. "I'm going to spend time with him, call when we are ready to go" she said as she grew a smirk and walked up the stairs.

"They really are together aren't they?" Hego asked with a frown. He sort of hoped being with this Naruto would ease her out of her villain phase.

"Yes, she's happy with him though she better not hurt him, he's like a brother to me" Kim said with a frown.

"Do you think he could convince her to be a hero again?" he asked as he watched his sister leave the basement.

"No, he isn't one to force things on people. Hell he seems to be very respectful of her as he didn't want to hear about her past from anyone but her" Kim said as she stood up and her chair sink back into the ground.

Hego frowned a bit but nodded. He'd figure out a way to get their family back together.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto groaned as he looked in his fridge. He hadn't eaten in a while and this whole 'saving Wegos' thing would most likely take a while,

He smiled as he felt to arms wrap around his waist "I've got to say your family is a bit strange so far also a bit annoying" he said making Shego laugh.

"Just wait until Hego goes on his 'You should be a hero' speech and tries to get me to become a hero again" she said with a groan. Honestly, the only people in her family she actually liked were the Wegos.

"He should accept your decisions and honestly I can kind of see why you left" he said as she smiled and hugged him. "Mego is very obnoxious and Hego is a bit to controlling"

"That's putting it lightly" she said with a smirk before putting her head on his chest. "Thanks for not poking around and learning my past" she said as her head was buried in his chest.

"Shego I understand that you want to keep your past secret and I respect that. Everyone has things they aren't ready to tell and honestly you don't even have to tell me anything until you are ready" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I will in time but I'm not ready" she said as he rubbed her back.

"So what is Mego's and the Wego's powers?" he asked because if he was going to fight someone with their powers he needed to know how to handle it.

"Mego's is worthless, he shrinks himself to the size of an action figure" she said with a chuckle.

"Hmm so the opposite of the Akamichi clan. They could grow to the size of giants and were very powerful" he said as he rubbed his chin.

"So can you make yourself grow bigger?" she asked as she ran her hand up his thigh.

"You are such a perv sometimes" he said as he swatted her hand away with a smirk. "What about the Wego's? You mentioned something about cloning once" he said as she pouted.

"They can clone themselves and that's about it" she said as he went over and sat down at the table.

"Do you get along with the Wegos?" he asked as Shego sat next to him and leaned against him.

"They are fine, a little annoying but they are little brothers and twins so what do you expect" she said with a shrug.

"Well if you want we can let them come over some times" he said as she smiled lightly. "I can tell they are the only ones you are still on good relationship with".

"Thanks, I'd like that" she said as she kissed him softly. "We still need to continue what began this morning" she said as she unbuttoned her suit to reveal some cleavage.

Naruto blushed a bit "How about after we finish save Wego then we can continue" he said as he kissed her cheek.

She pouted a bit but grumbled and nodded. "Fine but you owe me" she said as she buttoned back up her suit.

Naruto chuckled as her held Shego's hand as Kim came up. "We're ready to go" she said as she frowned a bit at the holding hands part.

"Okay, well lets get this ready" he said as he led Shego down the stairs, still holding her hand. He looked around the basement and nodded "Everyone join hands and I can take us back to Go Tower" he said as they nodded and warped away.

**-Go Jet-**

Naruto sat next to Shego as they flew to Aviarius's lair.

"So I'm curious about something, why all the 'Go' stuff and pronouns?" he asked as Shego sighed.

"Blame Hego for it all. He decided that we would live in Go City and since we were a family he chose the pronoun stuff. Honestly I found it stupid but he declared himself leader and set it all up" she said with a wave if her hand.

"Well I thought that since we are devoted to Go city we should pay tribute to them the pronoun thing just fit considering the first letter of our names" he said before he ducked under a blast of plasma.

"Don't tell him our names! I'm telling him mine when I feel comfortable" she said as she glared at Hego and held Naruto's hand.

"Don't worry Shego, I know you will tell me eventually" he said as he kissed her hand.

"Like our names really matter" Mego said with a scoff.

"Names do matter, they define who we are" Naruto said as he looked to Mego. "How would you like it if people called you nothing at all?"

Mego frowned but dropped it once Hego shook his head at him.

"So we all know the plan right? Hego and I will go to Aviarius and I will act as Kim, while that is happening Shego and Kim will go and rescue the Wegos" he said as they nodded. "Once the Wegos are saved then we fight and get rid of his staff or whatever and restore the powers".

"Sounds easy enough but what of Ron and me?" Mego said with a frown.

"You both will help when the battle begins" he said as he put on the henge of Kim. He looked outside the window. "Well lets get this stuff started and signal me when you get the Wegos with this" he said as he handed them a black choker with an earpiece attached. It was one of the communication devices from his world and personally he liked it better than anything in this one.

**-Aviarius's Lair-**

Naruto activated his Rinnegan under the henge as he made his way with Hego to Aviarius's lair.

"So you really are dating my sister" Hego said curiously. This man was someone that made it past his sister's cold exterior.

"Yes, she was the first person I really met when I got here" he said as he looked at the large man.

"Well, you were a hero in your world. You could convince her to return to the hero side" Hego said with a smile.

Naruto sighed "I am not one to force people to do things. Plus she is how she is, don't force her to do things that she does not want to do" he said as he kept walking. "Plus she isn't that bad, sure she steals but if anything she is a mercenary"

"But she is supposed to use her powers for good not as a mercenary for food!" Hego yelled until Naruto glared at him.

"Does she kill people? No. Does she try and oppress people? No. I'd say she is doing pretty good with her powers" he said in an annoyed and slightly angered tone. "And so what if she's a mercenary. Back in my world I was a Shinobi, which is basically a mercenary" he said as the reached the front door of the lair.

Hego frowned as Naruto banged on the door "Open up Aviarius! We are here to trade for the Wegos!" he yelled as the door opened.

"Oh good young Kim, here to relinquish the powers" the old man said. Naruto resisted to roll his eyes at the man. Why did all villains dress so idiotically, at least the Akatsuki wore the cloaks and he had to admit those were pretty cool.

"Yes but you release the Wego's first and I'll let the power go" he said as he glared at the old man.

"Hmmm how about no!" Aviarius yells as he fired the staff at him.

Naruto frowned as he dodged the beam and ran up to Aviarius and launched a punch at the old man but he shrunk down before the hit connected. Naruto jumped back as numerous Aviarius clones surrounded him.

Naruto wondered if this was how fighting against him was like this.

"We have the Wego's time to get the staff" he heard Shego's voice in his ear.

"Good, now lets have some fun" he said as he dropped the henge and smiled at the shocked Aviarius. "Sorry, I'm not Kim but not that it matters anymore". He slammed his hands down as he created chakra chains to try and snag the staff.

Aviarius shrunk in fear as he tried to evade the flaming chains. He regrew and summoned clones to attack.

"I can do the same thing!" Naruto said with a smirk as he summoned an army of clones and looked for the original Aviarius, which was the one wielding the staff. He could hear the sounds of combat behind him as he guessed it was Aviarius's birds against the others.

He found the original and smirked as he held out a hand "**Bansho Ten'in**" he said as Aviarius was brought to him. He tried to shrink but he still ended up in his hand.

"Hand over the staff or I will squeeze you" he said as the man regrew to full size and gave it up after being scared by his Rinnegan. Naruto smiled as he held the staff resulting in Aviarius's clones disappeared "Good now stay" he said as chakra chains wrapped around him.

Naruto turned to the others with a smile "See now that wasn't that hard" he said as he broke the staff over his leg reversing all affects of it meaning Mego and the Wegos got their powers back and Hego's power went from Kim back to him.

"Aw no fun, I wanted to have some fun with their powers" Shego said with a pout.

"Shego you can already clone yourself, just not now since your chakra is off but I'm sure chakra is more interesting than their powers" he said making her nod and chuckle.

"Wow so you are Naruto!" he hears two voices say behind him. He turns to see two boys behind him. They were identical in every meaning of the word. They had redish black hair and red suits that were like Shego's.

"Ah you must be the Wegos, yes I am Naruto" he said as he smiled to the boys.

"That was insane! How did you do the cool chains?" one Wego said as the other smiled. "And you can clone yourself like we can! Though yours go poof so easily" the other said.

"Well as much as I'd like to answer your questions I feel like we need to leave" he said as he saw Shego nodding to him.

"Aww can't we spend time with you Shego?" they say in unison.

"Later Wego, I have something important to do" she said as she smirked to Naruto.

"Come on Kim and Ron I need to take you home" he said as Hego and Mego were still in shock of the fight with Aviarius.

"Okay" Kim said as she was kinda missing the super strength but she was okay with losing it. "Still going to train me this weekend?" she asked as Ron just followed along.

"Of course and same goes to you Ron. I plan to get you in control of your powers" he said as the blonde sidekick nodded and smiled.

"Well Team Go, nice to see you and Wego we will talk later" he said as he put his hands on all Ron, Kim and Shego, who just before flashing away flipped of Mego and Hego.

"I really don't like that guy" Mego said as the chains holding Aviarius faded away leaving some Wego clones to hold down the villain.

"He seems really nice from what Sis told us before we got here. He's really strong" the Wegos said as Hego was just silent through it all.

Hego didn't know how to feel about all of this. The man was a mercenary in his old world but a hero. He needed to figure out about the man later, now he just needed to focus on getting Aviarius to jail.

**-Naruto-**

It had been an hour or so since he took Kim home and he was exhausted. Dealing with Team Go was annoying. They had a weird sense of being heroes and Mego was very obnoxious.

He laid on his bed as Shego was in the bathroom apparently getting ready for something, though he had a well enough idea of what she was doing.

It wasn't that he didn't want to do that with Shego he was just nervous, it was his first time after all.

"Oh Naruto~" he heard Shego say as he turned around to see Shego in very sexy lingerie that cupped her large bust and was see through. He had to use all his will not to get a nosebleed.

"S-Shego" he said as she walked towards him.

"I told you I was going to continue what started this morning" she said with a smirk as she pushed him down and sat on his lap. "Plus you deserve something for not listening to my stupid siblings and trying to find my name or make me a hero".

"You are who you are Shego, I wouldn't change a thing" he said as he brought her down to kiss her deeply.

"Naruto, I…I love you" she said as she pulled off his pants as he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Naruto was in shock at the declaration of love. He knew she had feelings for him but he honestly didn't know it was love. "Shego" he said getting her attention. He could see the fear in her eyes, the words must have terrified her "I love you too" he said as she smiled and tears threatened to spill out from the corner of her eyes.

She let her revealing lingerie fall off of her as she slid her panties off while she pulled Naruto's boxers off "This time no interruptions" she said as smiled and kissed him deeply.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so I want to do the lemon next chapter, so sue me.

I really hope I wrote this chapter as well as I thought I did.

I don't really have anything to say except for my poll is closed and I'm going on my 2 week break as listed at the VERY TOP of this chapter.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 8**

**(Warning we start this chapter out with a Lemon!)**

Naruto kissed Shego deeply as he ran his hand down her sides. He was still nervous about it all but hearing Shego tell him that she loved him meant a lot and he knew how hard it was since Shego was very guarded.

"Shego, I just want to make sure you want to do this" he said as he kissed her neck making her moan softly.

"Naruto, I love you. Of course I want to do this" she said as she rubbed up against his member. She was honestly surprised at its size. She had had boyfriends back before the meteor and while she was a hero and even after but this was the first time she's felt something like this. Not to mention how big he was.

She lowered her hand down and rubbed him gently as she kissed down his chest until she got to his member and smiled at it. It was roughly ten inches long and full hard. She gave the tip a kiss as he groaned and pet her back before squeezing her butt.

Naruto was new to all of this but so far it felt amazing. His member felt incredibly warm as he looked down to see it was inside Shego's mouth. He groaned as he clenched the bed sheets until she moved her head back releasing his member.

"Not so fast Naruto~. We are going to have some fun" she said as she pushed him to lay flat as she positioned herself over his member.

He looked down to see her region was nearly dripping wet. It was a very light shade of pink as his tip pressed against it.

"This is where the fun really starts~" she said as she lowered herself onto every inch of his member into her. She nearly climaxed when it hit the end of her. She bit her lip as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her large bust.

Naruto bit his lip as he groped her chest and tweaked her nipples in-between his fingers. He looked up as Shego started moving up and down in a rhythm as she moaned.

He smiled as he quickly flipped their position as he pinned her arms and kissed her deeply. "If we are going to play I can't let you do all the work" he said as he licked her hard nipples and thrust harder into her.

She moaned and smiled massively as she felt him go even deeper in her as his speed picked up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried his face in her chest.

Naruto smiled as he thrust in her even more until he ran his hand down her toned stomach and reached her womanhood. He felt a small bud near the top and smiled as he squeezed it gently in-between his fingers and rubbed it. Instantly Shego's head snapped back as she arched her back.

Naruto groaned "Shego, I'm getting close" he said as she smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Me too, just pull out before" she said as he picked up even more speed making her dig her sharp nails into the sheets and let out a loud moan.

"Fuck Naruto~! Keep going!" she yelled as she was lost in the ecstasy of it.

Naruto bit his lip as he pulled out as she moaned loudly before relaxing on the bed as he released onto her toned stomach and chest. He let out a content sigh as he laid next to Shego.

She smiled at him and kissed him deeply, wrapping her tongue around his and enjoying every second of it. She had just had the best sex ever. She wasn't a slut but from the few boyfriends she has had Naruto was the best and the biggest.

She looked down to her chest and scooped up some of his essence and licked it off her fingers and strangely it wasn't bitter. 'Must be all the healthy food he eats and makes for himself' she thought with a smirk as she licked off the rest since she didn't mind the taste.

Naruto looked over to her just as she finished licking up the last of it and smiled at her. "That was amazing" he said as she laughed and patted his cheek.

"It'll only get better" she patted his cheek with a smirk. "You up for a few more rounds?" she asked as she winked at him.

He let out a laugh "Shego I am an Uzumaki, we are renowned for our vitality and strong life force. If anything I am going to want more after you are exhausted" he said with a smirk.

She smiled as she took that as a challenge "Oh yeah?" she asked as he nodded. "Then bring it Foxy" she said as she pounced him.

Safe to say they didn't leave the bedroom for many hours.

**-Lemon End + Two Weeks Later-**

Naruto watched as Kim trained with his strengthened clone as he sat with Shego in the forest area of his basement. He had Ron training in overcoming his fear. So far he was making slow but good progress and Kim was improving with her skills quite nicely.

"Why are you even training Princess?" Shego asked with a groan. "We could be up in the bedroom having some more fun" she said with a whine. She currently wore a black tank top that exposed an ample amount of cleavage and some dark green spats. It was her outfit for lounging around the house as she didn't like staying in her catsuit all day long.

"Because I promised them and I never go back on my promises Shego" he said as he kissed her hand. "And we have more than enough time to play later so no pouting"

She grumbled but nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder "Your lucky I love you or I'd drag you back to the bedroom" she said making him chuckle.

"I love you too Shego" he said as his clone dispelled. He kissed her softly before he stood up "You are definitely improving Kim but you need more power behind your hits" he said as Ron ran by screaming again getting him and Kim to sweat drop.

"Well with that I believe it would be best to end this training session. We can continue tomorrow since it is summer and all" he said with a smile. Time went by really quickly but he did enroll in Kim's school near the very end. Thankfully due to his clones and eidetic memory he passed the school year easily. He frowned as he heard Kim groan "Is something wrong?" he asked confused as Kim loved training with him over the summer.

She waved it off "Not that it's just I have to leave for my Uncle's ranch in Montana tomorrow" she said as she looked at her watch "and I still need to pack" she said with a frown as she went to go grab and set Ron of his feet as he ran straight into a tree and passed out.

"Well that sounds fun, is Ron coming with?" he asked as he walked back next to Shego and sat down.

"Yes he is and Naruto you can come too if you want" she said with a smile as Shego narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I'll think about it plus you both have one of my markers so if you need me I can get there. Plus I can always call you to set down the marker" he said with a smile. Frankly he wanted to spend some time with Shego and figure something out that has been troubling him.

Kim smiled and nodded "Well thank you for the training Naruto and I'll let my mom know though I bet she will have me set it up the second we get there" she said making him chuckle and nod.

"Tell her I said hi" he said as she and a dazed Ron walked up the steps of his basement. He smiled as he looked at Shego until he noticed her glare that was directed towards Kim. Over the last few weeks they had been arguing nearly every moment that he wasn't there to keep them calm. Ron was afraid to be in a room alone with them if he wasn't there and frankly he didn't blame the boy.

"Shego stop glaring" he said as she pouted.

"Why are you buddy-buddy with her family?" she said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Well while we split up I visited them and explained why I blew that Research Center up and how dangerous it could be, I'd visit them occasionally for dinner and Ann is a sweet lady and we actually get alon-ow!" he said until Shego pinched his side with an annoyed glare. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his side.

"Stop praising her" she grumbled into his shirt.

"Is Shego jealous of someone I see as Aunt like figure?" he asked with a chuckle. He never figured Shego for the jealous type but then again he didn't figure her to be the loving type and he was often proved wrong about that on a daily basis.

"I'm not jealous I just don't like Princess or her family" she said as she worked to avoid eye contact with him.

He chuckled as he kissed up her jawline making her bite her lip "Shego, I love you and I promise I will never leave you for anyone else" he said as she smiled and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too Naruto" she said as she wrapped her arms around her neck "now let's go have some fun in the bedro-" she was cut off by the sound of her phone going off.

"Fucking Draken!" she yelled as she pulled away and answered the phone before walking off.

Naruto chuckled as he heard Shego yelling into her phone before she slammed it close and grumbled before returning to him.

"Draken needs me for some stupid plan" she said as she frowned as he chuckled.

"Don't worry you can always return once you are done. Knowing his plans it won't take too long" he said as he kissed her cheek. "Go and get dressed and I can warp you over"

"Fine but only if you watch" she said with a wink as she grabbed his hand leading him away as she made sure to sway her hips.

Naruto blushed a bit but nodded as he let her lead him away.

**-Shortly after Shego left-**

Naruto let out a relaxed sigh as he sat in his living room and drank tea. He did miss Shego's company while she would occasionally leave to do her job for Draken. With his training he gave to Kim and the progress Ron was making he no longer felt like he needed to watch over the two of them. Plus he trusted Shego not to actually do anything too evil.

He took a sip of his tea until he heard a knock at his door. He rose an eyebrow as he wasn't expecting anyone since the only people who knew where he lived was Kim's family and Shego. He didn't count Team Go since they only knew the inside of it and Draken would never bother him at home without calling first. He made sure to drill that into the evil scientist.

He set his tea down and went to answer the door and looked in shock as it was the Wegos. They didn't wear their hero uniform and instead wore matching black jeans and red short sleeve button up shirts, he noticed their hair had lost its reddish black tint and now was just plain black like Shego's did when she was out of her own catsuit. "Okay how did you two find my house?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well when Hego and Mego were here they placed a tracker" the right Wego said as the left nodded. "So we just tracked it here and voilà!" the left one said as Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Great" he said with a sigh "come in but you two first find the bug and get rid of it!" he said in annoyed tone and the twins nodded and created clones to go and do it as they sat on the couch.

"You two want anything to drink?" he asked as he poured himself some more tea.

"You got any soda?" a Wego asked.

Naruto sighed "No, I'm not a fan of artificial stuff so I have tea and milk as it is the only thing I can't make on my own" he said as he looked to them.

"Whatever tea you are having please" they said in unison as they smiled at him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he poured them a cup and sent a clone over to bring it to them as he brewed some more for himself.

"Wow you really can clone yourself!" the left one said as he smiled at it as the clone set down the cups.

"Yes but mine aren't as solid as yours. One good hit and it's gone. Go ahead and test it out" Naruto said as the Wegos looked to each other before hitting Naruto's clone making it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Wicked" they said with a pair of matching large smiles.

"So not that you guys aren't welcome here but you do know your sister left not too long ago" he said as they nodded.

"Well we figured but we really just wanted to talk with you" the right one said with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh okay, that's perfectly fine since according to Shego you two are better than your other siblings" he said with a chuckle.

"Well that's what we want to talk to you about" they said with a slight nervous look on their faces.

"Well speak freely since my house is safe" he said as he sipped on his tea "as long as the bug was destroyed" he said as they nodded and the clones they sent returned with it in their hands before they crushed it. "Good, go on" he said with a smile.

"We understand why our sis left" the right one said with a frown. "Hego is a bit too controlling at times and his hero code reminds us of Superman's and it's kinda stupid".

"That's what I hear" he said as he rolled his eyes at the large man. He reminded him of some old fashioned hero and slightly over bearing.

"Well for the last few months, before we even met you, we have been thinking about quitting the team and just relaxing" they said as they looked towards one another and frowned. "But we would have nowhere to go and we didn't want to end up homeless".

"Well you guys are free to stay here, I don't have a problem with it as long as you help out around the house" he said calmly before they both tackled him in a hug.

"Really!? You'd let us stay here!?" they asked excitedly as they were literally bouncing up and down.

"Well yeah but there would be ground rules. First no bringing Hego or Mego here and don't let them in. You'd have to go to school since I am not going to be yelled at by your sister for letting you two become slobs" he said as they groaned "besides that you have free reign" he said as he slammed his foot down and modified the house for another room since he didn't know if the twins liked separate rooms or not.

"Sweet!" the Wegos yelled as they high fived until they grew worried again. "We still need to tell Hego about us leaving" they said with a frown.

"Well don't be afraid if he does take it bad you two just need to slap these on your arms and I'll warp you back here in an instant" he said as he handed them two paper versions of his Hiraishin tag so he could use the Third step and not have to worry about leaving anything behind him.

"Just make sure you have all your stuff on you before you put the tag on you guys" he said as they smiled and nodded before they hugged him again and he awkwardly patted them on the back.

"Thanks Naruto!" they said with a large smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Shego will enjoy having you two here anyways" he said as they nodded. "Now I think you two should head back before Hego notices too much" he said as they nodded and he walked them to the door.

"Thank you Naruto, this really means a lot" they said as they looked at each other and nodded. "By the way my name is Wesley" the one on the right said with a smile. "And I'm Weston" the left one said as Naruto used his Rinnegan to help match the names to faces in his memory.

"Well I know how much names mean to you all and I am honored that you trust me enough to tell them to me" he said as they smiled. "See you all when you are all packed up. Do you need a ride back?" he asked unsure of how they got here

Naw we are fine" Weston said with a smirk. "We installed some easy shortcuts to Go Tower that are sealed with our specific glow so no worries" Wesley said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, be safe and get home safe?" he said in an unsure tone as he didn't know what quite to say.

They just chuckled and waved it off before they walked off.

Naruto sighed as he closed the door. He honestly hoped Shego wouldn't mind. He just wanted to help the kids out and Shego did tell him how the Wegos were her by far least annoying sibling and the only one she would willingly spend time with.

Also she would also get a kick out of Hego pushing another sibling away. He didn't think the man was bad or anything he just was too focused on being a hero than having a happy family. He did hope he figured it out sooner or later. Maybe he'd be able to repair his relationship with Shego though he doubted it.

He was still surprised that the Wego's gave him their names. 'Wesley and Weston, nice boys' he thought with a smile as he reheated his tea with fire chakra and took a sip. He knew that Shego would eventually tell him her name but he wasn't going to force anything on her.

He was happy and he sure as hell wasn't going to ruin it by pushing and pressuring her.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a small fox appeared from thin air and landed on his lap. He frowned as he looked at it. He had gained fox summons long ago through his Rinnegan and was able to officially sign the contract. He used them for what they were best for, recon.

With help from the Bijuu, who were still connected to the Elemental Nations considering the Juubi, their fused together form formed the nations and created chakra, they had opened up a Spatial portal back to the Elemental nations though he didn't open it to return. He wanted to find out what had happened since his leaving their dimension. Hence the foxes.

"I want your full report" he said as he stared at the golden fox who nodded.

"There is a lot Naruto-sama, I hope you don't have anywhere to go" the feminine fox said.

**-Chapter End-**

Woo so a lot I feel happened in this chapter.

The lemon in the beginning, the Wegos to Naruto getting the info on how the Elemental Nations.

I hope you all liked it :D

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto stared at the fox as it sat on his table "I have reports from every nation. Which do you want first?" the female fox asked with a tilt of her head.

"Please start with Suna and then finish with Konoha Karei" he said to the fox as he drank some of his tea.

Karei nodded and cleared its throat "Well I'm sure you knew that ever since Konoha banished you to the temple Suna's relationship with them had been strained. When you disappeared the Kazekage blamed them for it considering they sent you away even after how you saved them all from Sasuke's attempted coup. The Kazekage Gaara has some of his men trying to find you and make up for the actions of Konoha" she said as Naruto smiled.

He was glad Gaara was still loyal to him. 'Maybe I should give Gaara a Hiraishin kunai or a chakra rod? I'd have to study some space-time ninjutsu to make the trip safe for him since only my summons can go safely since they are natural at being summoned.

"Kiri is a bit upset with Mei Terumi for giving you the Seven Swords of the Mist but they seem to have gotten over it when she explained the situation of her doing it to keep them from being stolen by a nuke-nin. They are upset with most of Konoha for exiling you but are playing nice like Suna is since they don't want to cause any trouble".

Naruto nodded. He honestly was fond of the Mizukage, sure she was a bit peculiar but she was a nice woman. He still had the swords sealed away and kept them safe for her.

"Kumo and Iwa are not too affected by everything. They are grateful you ended the Uchiha's attempt at killing them. Iwa isn't too fond of you due to your heritage but they got over it. Kumo is a bit annoyed that you have the Sage's tools that you stole from Tenten but they don't care either way" she said as he nodded and motioned her to keep going.

"Then there is Konoha. Sakura and a majority of the ninja clans aren't happy you went missing since they believe you are off scheming an attack you have a bounty placed on you due to the Civilian council and a large majority of the Shinobi council. The Nara, Aburame and Inuzuka clans are standing by you as is the Hokage but the Haruno, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Hatake and Akamichi clans are against you" she said with a frown.

"Tsunade is sad for the actions of her villagers and she sent members for the clans that are behind you to try and find you and bring you back to the village and apologize" she said as Naruto sighed.

"Thank you Karei, I need you to deliver a message to Tsunade and Gaara. Just give me a minute to write it up" he said as the small fox climbed onto his shoulder.

After a few minutes he strapped two scrolls to Karei, one with Konoha's symbol and one with Suna's, to her sides. "Tell them I will work on getting a way for them to visit but I am not returning. I hope they understand" he said as Karei nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. He had a lot on his mind and he really wanted to rest after hearing everything.

**-Shego-**

Shego chuckled as she saw Draken go through with his idiotic plan like usual. Sure she wanted nothing other than to be relaxing with her boyfriend but watching Draken fail was always fun to watch.

It had all started when she found the letter from the Cerebellum Ultra Smart Super-genius Thinking Society and how Draken was rejected from joining. Then he had formed a plan to make everyone stupid with some strange hat to make him seem smarter.

To her annoyance he made her stay with him instead of just stealing whatever he needed and then going home. She though was enjoying the hilarious scene of Kim ruining his plan like it was nothing.

"You aren't getting away with this!" Kim yelled as she, Ron and some brown haired girl, that she heard Princess call her Joss or something, held onto the tail of one of the mechanical horses

"Let's just get this over with Princess, I need to get back to Naruto" she said with a smirk as she forced the mechanic horses to go even more out of control

"Nah, after this we are going to summon Naruto with the marker" Kim said as Shego growled and broke the remote creating mass hysteria with the animals allowing her and Draken to escape without trouble.

"I am so gonna strangle her one of these days" Shego said with a growl as she jumped into Draken's hover vehicle. "Just get me home so I can spend some time with my boyfriend" she said as Draken grumbled at his failed plan and just nodded.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto groaned as he was awoken by the pulse of two markers that he knew was Wesley and Weston telling him they were ready for pick-up.

Slamming his hands down he sent his chakra through the Mokuton floor that had a Hiraishin seal carved into it. "**Hiraishin Third Step**" he said as the Wegos appeared in his large living room sitting on top of a large stack of boxes that nearly rose to the top of his very tall 20ft tall ceiling.

"Well that's a lot of stuff" he said with a chuckle "if you need more space just tell me. I'm sure your clones can handle it?" he asked as they nodded and jumped off the top of the stack, landing easily on the floor with large smirks on their faces.

"Yeah we got this" Wesley said with a smirk as they created 50 or so clones each to load their things into their respective rooms.

"Though we were wondering if we could stock the place with some food we like?" Weston asked nervously. "We know you don't eat or drink junk food but we are different".

"Of course guys. Normally it has more in there since Shego is the same but we haven't gone shopping in a while for her stuff" he said as he handed them a credit card. "Only food and anything you need for your room. Nothing like toys or stuff. If you behave I might let you get those things later" he said as they smiled and high-fived one another before running off to change before they left.

He chuckled and waited until they returned "How did Hego and Mego handle you wanting to leave?" he asked with a worried look.

"He was upset and angry. He locked down Go Tower so no one could enter or leave except for him and sent us to our room to wait for him to talk to us and get rid of the villainous thoughts" Wesley said with a frown.

"He was yelling at Mego asking what he should do and Mego went to blaming sis and you" Weston frowned "we put the seals on us after that so we don't know what else happened" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well hopefully he doesn't notice you guys being gone for too long. For precaution's sake weak these" he said tossing them two black wristbands. "They are henge bands that I created a long time ago. They will put you in an undetectable disguise so you won't have to worry about being noticed" he said as they nodded and put them on.

The second they were strapped on Wesley and Weston's hair turned from black to light brown, they lost their redish tint of their skin as it was replaced with a healthy tan and their eyes changed from red to a soft blue.

"Thank Bro" the twins said in unison.

"No problem, I'll have a clone drive you to the mall. I need to finish some things up here" he said as they nodded and went off with his clone as they talked excitedly of all the food they could get.

'Thank Kami my fridge is bigger on the inside because of the seals' he thought with an eye roll.

He made his way down to the basement with a frown as he looked at the pile of scrolls on space-time ninjutsu the foxes had stolen from the Elemental Nations. If he was going to make it so Gaara and Tsunade could visit he had to make 100% sure they would be safe.

**-Gaara-**

Gaara let a small smile show as he read the letter a small fox summon had given him. At first he was cautious of accepting it but in the end he was very glad he had accepted it.

'_Dear Gaara,_

_If you are reading this then my summon found you. I sent this to inform you I am no longer in the Elemental Nations. The results of a space-time ninjutsu sent me to another world. One without chakra and where I could settle down and be at peace._

_I am no longer needed there and honestly it would be best if I stayed out of the Elemental Nations._

_I know you opened your arms to me but if I did join Suna then it would only cause trouble with the other villages due to me holding the Bijuu._

_I am honestly happy in this new world. I have a surrogate family and even a girlfriend that I love dearly._

_But that does not mean I do not miss you, my brother. Which is why I am working on forming a way to build a stable portal that you can activate to come here to visit. It is a nice but very advanced world. I feel you would like it, especially all the beaches and deserts._

_I will have my summon Karei inform you on the progress on it. Also if you have any space-time ninjutsu scrolls please can I borrow them to study?_

_If you need to summon Karei I have a tag in this scroll that with a pulse of chakra will summon her or other summons if she is busy for you to use._

_See ya soon,_

_Naruto_'

He was happy his brother had found peace in this new world. He called for his village's version of ANBU.

"What can we do Kazekage-sama?" they asked in a bow.

"I need you to search my library for any space-time ninjutsu scrolls, I need them for something very important and tell my men out searching for Naruto to return. I may have found a lead on him" he said as they nodded and dashed off to complete the tasks given to them.

'I miss you brother, I hope we can meet soon' he thought with a smile as he laid the tag down on his desk.

**-Tsunade-**

Tsunade let out a sigh as she drank some sake. Things in the Konoha had been giving her more migraines than normal ever since Naruto disappeared. She had felt terrible about not being able to protect him from Sakura and those bastards who still got sore over the traitorous Uchiha.

She was brought from her thoughts as a golden fox landed on her desk.

"Tsunade Senju?" the fox asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, that's me? What do you want?" she asked as the fox moved to the side to reveal a scroll with Konoha's symbol on it.

"I was sent to bring this to you. It was of greatest importance" she said as Tsunade just looked confused but took the scroll. "Thank you and I wish you a good day" the fox said as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade frowned as she unrolled the scroll.

'_Dear Baa-chan,_'

Instantly Tsunade's head beat faster as only one person called her that. She quickly started reading through the scroll faster as she knew who sent it.

'_If you are reading this then my summon found you. I sent this to inform you I am no longer in the Elemental Nations. The results of a space-time ninjutsu sent me to another world. One without chakra and where I could settle down and be at peace._

_I am safe and happy in this new world. Happier than I have been since the end of the war._

_I have a surrogate family and a girlfriend here that I am very happy with as I love her dearly._

_I still miss you and a few others so I am working on a way to bring you here to visit as if I went there it would only cause more trouble for you and others._

_You are like an Aunt to me and family. I hope you accept that I am happy._

_I do not blame you for the actions of my ex-friends and teammates. That is their choice._

_All I ask is that you keep this secret. If you need to contact me I have a seal in the scroll that with a simple burst of chakra will summon Karei, the fox that brought this to you, or someone else if she is busy to you to deliver the message._

_Also may I borrow some space-time ninjutsu scrolls since I want to make sure the portal is 100% safe before using it for you_

_See ya soon,_

_Naruto_'.

Tsunade smiled as she read it over once more.

She was incredibly happy that Naruto was safe and happy. She placed the seal down on her desk and smiled as she summoned some ANBU.

"Get me every scroll on space-time ninjutsu!" she ordered as they nodded and disappeared.

She knew Konoha had a lot of scrolls on it and she would do everything she could to help Naruto.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples as he felt the mental feedback of having all the clones read the space-time ninjutsu scrolls that Tsunade and Gaara had sent him.

He had a much better understanding of the subject but it still wasn't enough yet. He needed to look more into it and figure out what he could do with his current abilities.

'Maybe I can advance the Hiraishin or use my Chakra rods as well to make it possible' he thought as he walked up to the living room. Weston and Wesley had returned a few hours ago and he found that they had utterly filled his fridge and pantries with their junk food.

He smiled as he saw them sitting on the couch watching TV "So Bro, when does sis come home?" Wesley asked as he chuckled.

"She should have alerted me to bring her back by no but most likely she is being held up by Draken" he said as he sat next to them on his recliner and he drank some tea.

"So have you two had sex yet?" Weston asked making him spit out his tea and start choking on it until he cleared his throat.

"W-What!? I'm not answering that!" he yelled as his face heated up.

"It's fine Bro, we like you and see you as family. As long as she is happy then we are too" Wesley said as Weston nodded.

"She had the hardest time of all of us with the superpowers and hero thing. She couldn't find anyone that didn't like her for being her. She always attracted total jerks and guys who were after her because of her being famous" Weston said with a frown.

"From what we see you truly care for her and love her so we figured you two might have done it" Wesley said as Naruto just stared at them.

"Well we do love each other, we say it to each other all the time and I'm not telling you if we have or not. That is for her to tell" he said as he hid his blush behind his cup as he drank more tea.

The twins chuckled to each other as he just focused on watching TV.

He was enjoying it until he felt his marker appear and he stood up. Slamming his hand down again he smiled "**Hiraishin Third Step**" he said as Shego appeared in a golden flash and instantly jumped on him.

He caught her as her lips smashed into his and instantly had her tongue wrapping around his.

"I have been missing you all day" she said in a moan as she kissed him more.

"S-Shego wait" he said in between kisses before he pushed her away slightly. "We have company" he said pointing to the couch.

She looked up confused until her confusion grew and shock appeared as well.

"Wego! What are you two doing here?" she asked confused.

"I'll go get drinks while you three talk" he said as he tried to leave until she grabbed his collar and pulled him down.

"You stay," she said looking at Naruto "and you two talk" she turned her attention to her twin brothers.

"Well we have been pondering leaving Team Go for a while but we never had anywhere to go" Weston said with a smile.

"After meeting Naruto and seeing how close you two are we decided to ask him if we could live with him. He said yes and here we are" Wesley said with a smile.

"How did Hego take it?" she asked with a frown. She wasn't angry that her brothers were living with her but she was surprised.

"Not good but with Naruto's help we got out" they said with a smile.

"I hope you're okay with it Shego" Naruto said as he squeezed her hand. "Wesley and Weston needed somewhere to go and you said you were fine with them so I offered them somewhere to go. And don't worry they are going to school once it starts back up and they will be helping out around the house" he said as she looked happy until she realized something.

"You told him your names?" she asked shocked. "You better have not told him mine!" she hissed out as they held up their hands in surrender.

"We didn't! We didn't!" they protested as they didn't want to make her angry.

"I would never betray your privacy" Naruto said as he kissed her hand making her smile.

"Thanks Naruto and I'm fine with it. Honestly I like having them here" she said as she ruffled their hair.

"Thanks sis!" they yelled as they hugged her.

"Welcome brats now I have to take a shower" she said with a smirk as she grabbed Naruto's collar again. "And we need to spend some time together" she said as she dragged him up the stairs.

The Wegos chuckled to themselves "Well we know the answer to our previous question" Wesley said as they saw Naruto's blush and Shego's smirk.

"Yeah. At least she's truly happy for once. We haven't seen her like this since before the meteor hit and mom and dad were still with us" Weston said with a sad smile.

They both nodded at the sad memories but got rid of those thoughts as they turned back to the TV hoping that Naruto could sound proof the room since they really didn't want to hear any of that.

**-Chapter End-**

Wooo I hope you all liked it

Not much to really add. Naruto is looking into having a way to have Gaara and Tsunade and maybe some others visit him.

He will NOT visit there

Well Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 10**

Shego frowned as she laid on the couch. Naruto had been focusing on building something and she knew the look in his eyes that it was important so being the wonderful girlfriend she is, she decided to let him work on it.

Though she didn't like that he chose to do it on her day off.

"Relax Sis, he said he won't be working all day since apparently he finished most of it while you were away" Wesley said as he drank a soda.

"Yeah and this gives us family time" Weston said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know but I want to spend time with my boyfriend!" she growls as she flares her plasma and pouts.

The Wegos laughed as they sat next to her. "Well during this time we could talk why you haven't told him your name yet even though you care for him so much" Wesley said as Weston nodded along.

Shego frowned at the floor as she grumbled.

"What was that?" Weston asked as he cupped his ear to help hear her better.

"I said I'm afraid" she said with a frown. "He's the first person that has seen past my whole green skin, my powers and my job. Most guys just try and get famous through me or get pushy and try and get me to either become a hero or a full villain" she said as she sighed and leaned back in the couch.

"You know he would never leave you right?" Weston said as he rubbed his sister's back along with Wesley.

"I know but I'm still nervous. I don't want to just tell him my name for him to eventually leave me" she said as the Wegos hugged her.

"Have some faith in him, he loves you sis. We've talked with him about you and all he can say is how much he loves and respects you" Wesley said as Shego nodded.

"Telling him your name would show him you 100% trust and love him and he wouldn't tell anyone. Even when we told him our names he still refers to us as Wego on the phone to Kim" Weston said with a smile.

"I-I'll think about it" she said as she got up from the couch. "I need a shower to help me think"

**-Naruto-**

'How does this all look?' he asked as he looked over his sealing array with his Rinnegan to try and find any mistakes with his perfect eyesight.

"**It looks fine to me but none of us are seal masters like you so it's up to you**" Kurama said as the other Bijuu nodded.

"**If you think it is safe then turn it on Naru-chan**" Matatabi purred out with a smile.

"**He should test it out first before he sends anyone through it. Maybe a clone or something**" Kokuo said as Naruto nodded.

'I was planning on that already so no worries Kokuo' he said with a smile as he stood up.

Quickly he summoned Karei and pulled out two slips of paper that he created to be focal points for his portal to open up at. "Take these to Gaara and Tsunade though tell them not to use them yet as I need to test them out" he said as Karei nodded before flashing away.

He had to wait until the focal points were set down so for now he decided to spend time with Shego.

As he got up to the living room he saw the Wegos with worried expressions "What's wrong you two?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing but we think you really need to be with Shego right now" Weston said as Wesley nodded.

"She's afraid of something and could use having you there for her" Wesley said with a frown.

"Okay," he said as he frowned and looked upstairs "I'll ease her worries"

"Go ahead Naruto, she needs you" Weston said as Naruto started heading upstairs.

He knocked on the door as he opened it "Shego are you okay? The Wegos told me you were afraid over something"

He frowned as he saw Shego sitting on the bed with red eyes. "What's wrong Shego?" He asked worried as he quickly sat next to her and rubbed her back.

She sniffed a bit and wiped her eyes "What would you do if I never told you my name?" she asks in a worried tone.

"Then I would respect your decision Shego" he said as he stroked her cheek and wiped her tears. "We all have things we hide away and it is no problem if you take your time". He gently kisses her forehead and smiled at her.

"I want to tell you Naruto! I just have never gotten this close to anyone and I'm afraid what would happen if you leave me" she said as she buried her face in his chest.

"I will never leave you Shego. I love you so much and I promise to be always by your side" he said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

Shego cried as she kissed him. She needed to tell him. She needed to show him how much he meant to her.

"...Sharon" she muttered out quietly in his chest.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit "What was that?" He asked as he pulled away a bit to get a better look at her.

Shego was blushing dark as she looked him in the eyes "My name is Sharon. I want you to know how much I love you Naruto, you are the first person outside my family to know my name" she said as he smiled at her.

"Sharon" he said sending shivers down her spine as the sound of him saying her name felt incredibly right to her "that is a lovely name" he said as he kissed her softly.

Shego, or now Sharon kissed Naruto with deep passion. She felt an immense weight come off her chest. She wondered why she took so long in the first place since hearing him say her name felt wonderful to her.

"I love you Naruto" she said as she stared into his blue eyes.

"I love you too Sharon" he said as he stared back.

The instant he said that she had tackled him onto the bed, most likely to 'play around' since he could tell from how deeply she was kissing him.

(AN: She will still be referred to as Shego except for when Naruto talks to or thinks about her)

**-Elemental Nations-**

**-Konoha-**

Tsunade smiled as she looked over the tag that Naruto's summon had created for her. She hadn't set it down yet as she needed to find the right place to set it down at. Somewhere no one would find it yet easy to access.

She especially didn't want anyone from the council or her ex-student to find them.

Sakura had gotten darker ever since Naruto left. She was so absorbed in finding Naruto to get revenge on Sasuke that the pink haired girl did something Tsunade dreaded to this day.

She transplanted Sasuke's right EMS into her right eye after the council demanded for Sasuke's body back from Naruto and threatened to cause war if they didn't get it. Naruto kept the Rinnegan eye but he wasn't allowed to keep the Sharingan one.

Sakura often wore an eye patch to cover it though with her chakra control she could lessen the drain of it. Something Kakashi was unable to do.

Tsunade was just thankful that the peace was stable or she feared what her student would do.

She quickly pocketed the tag and poured another saucer of sake.

**-Rooftop across from the Hokage building-**

"Did you get a clear view of it Hinata?" Sakura asked as her Sharingan memorized the seal on the tag from the rooftop. She was thankful her eye sight with the Sharingan was incredible, maybe not as much as the Byakugan but it was enough for what she needed.

"Of course I did Sakura and if I read the lips of the fox summon that visited her that seal has something to do with the demon" she hissed out as her Byakugan went away. "And I have a better view of the seal so whatever you couldn't see I can remember with Ino's help" she said as Sakura gained a large smirk.

"We will be able to kill that demon soon enough" she said as she shushined away with Hinata not far behind. Sakura knew the intricate detail of the seal would slow down their use of it but to their knowledge Naruto wasn't going anywhere so they could wait until they could use it.

**-Suna-**

Gaara nodded as the fox handed him the seal. He was excited to be able to see his brother again. He was just worried of others sneaking through off in Konoha since all of Suna regarded Naruto as a hero and a friend to all of Suna.

"ANBU" he said as two of them appeared before him "tell Temari and Kankuro to clear a room in the house and tell them it involves the subject I told them of a while ago".

The two ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'Naruto, I can only hope our meeting goes peacefully' he thought as he turned to the horizon.

**-Week Later – Back with Naruto and Shego-**

Shego smiled as she nuzzles into the arm of her boyfriend. Ever since she had opened up to him and told him her name their relationship had been only getting stronger and she realized how much he meant to her.

"So what do we have planned today since Wesley and Weston are out at the mall?" she asked with a purr in her tone that made Naruto chuckle.

"We have plenty of time to do that but I have a surprise for you Sharon" he said as she shivered and smiled.

She still found every time he said her name it sent warm chills through her that made her feel great. "What is it?" she asked as she led him down to the basement.

"Well you remember how I told you that I have some secrets that I want to keep hidden?" he said as she nodded. "Well I talked it over and we decided that it was time for you to meet them"

"Meet who?" she asked looking around until Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Do you trust me Sharon?" he asked as she smiled and nodded.

"I told you my name so of course I do" she said as she kissed him softly.

"Good, now just try not to freak out or anything okay" he said as he turned on his Rinnegan.

Shego nodded confused until her vision started to go black and she passed out in her boyfriend's arms.

**-Mindscape-**

Shego looked around confused as she opened up her eyes to see herself on top of a clear lake and a glowing yellow sky that seemed to relax her.

"Sorry Sharon, this was the only way you could meet them" she heard Naruto say as she turned around just as nine massive figures rose from the lake and surrounded her.

She stared in shock as she looked at the massive figures.

"Sharon meet the Bijuu, nine entities of pure chakra that have been sealed inside me for a long time, Kurama has even been in me since I was born" Naruto said as he patted the large orange fox that she figured to be Kurama.

"W-What?" she stuttered out as she looked around. She saw a large raccoon with one tail, a cat with two, a turtle with three tails that reminded her of shrimp, a large monkey with four, a weird horse with five, a slug with six, a bug with six wings and a weird center tail type thing, a bull-man-octopus thing with eight tails and the fox with nine tails.

"**Take it slowly there girl, it's a lot to take in**" the fox said with a grin. "**We'll introduce ourselves and then you can ask your questions**" he said as Shego nodded.

Kurama turned to Shukaku deciding since he was the one tail they would start with him but sweat dropped as he saw his youngest brother sleeping. He sighed as he used a tail to hit the sleeping Bijuu and wake him up.

Shukaku woke with a growl "**What's the big idea!?**" he yelled until Kurama hit him again with a tail.

"**The Kit told us he was bringing his mate to meet us and to be ready to talk. Not sleep!**" Kurama yelled as Shukaku huffed and turned to Shego.

"**I'm Shukaku the one tailed Tanuki! I have control over sand and the magnet release and the strongest Bijuu!**" he boasted with a large smile.

"**No he's not**" All the Bijuu dead panned out making the Tanuki sulk away from the others.

"**I am Matatabi the two tailed Cat and I have power over fire. Plus I am very protective over Naru-chan**" the large cat with a sweet tone that got sweeter near the end and made Shego start to worry until the turtle started to talk.

"**Isobu, the three tailed Turtle. I make coral**" he said quickly making them sweat drop.

"**Don't mind Isobu, he's very soft spoken. I'm Son Goku the four tailed Monkey and I have control over lava**" Son Goku said with a kind smile.

"**My name is Kokuo, the five tailed Dolphin horse and I have power over steam and most of the time I watch after Naru-dear to make sure he isn't doing something dangerous**" Kokuo said as she frowned down at Naruto making him rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"**I am Saiken the six tailed Slug and I can make corrosive acid and bubbles**" Saiken said as she looked down at Shego and Shego couldn't help but feel like the slug was looking her over as if she could be a possible danger.

"**I am the Lucky-Seven Chomei! The seven tailed Rhinoceros Beetle. I have power of wind and other insects**" she said in a high pitch voice as she buzzed around Shego, nearly knocking her over with the gusts she was creating.

"**I am Gyuki the eight tailed Ushi-Oni, or Ox/Octopus. I can use ink and lightning**" he said as he smiled down at Shego, happy that she had trusted Naruto with her name.

"**As I can guess you have figured I am Kurama the nine tailed Fox and I have power over fire and I can also sense negative emotions**" he said as Naruto smiled at her.

"This is my secret. You asked a long time ago what gave me most of my powers and what how I was so strong and these guys are the reasons. I have them in me to protect them from those in my old world that have tried to steal them and use them as weapons for a long time" he said as Shego nodded.

"And they are friendly?" she asked as some of the Bijuu laughed.

"**As long as you aren't an enemy of ours or Naruto's then I'd agree with that**" Kurama said as the others nodded along.

"**Normally Naruto would never let anyone see us, hell when he brought Kim and her family into his mind he had us hide**" Son Goku said.

"I'm still confused about what you all are" she said in a confused tone as Gyuki nodded.

"**Sit down and we can tell you a brief history lesson**" Kurama said in a huff as he didn't quite like telling others their story but Naruto trusted and loved the woman plus she proved herself to be loyal to Naruto.

Shego nodded as she held Naruto's hand and looked at him.

"This is the equivalent of you telling me your name. The Bijuu are a guarded secret of mine" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Naruto" she said as she nuzzled against him and started listening to Kurama and the other Bijuu.

**-Week Later-**

Ever since meeting the Bijuu, they decided it was time for her to let her have her chakra back. Though they made it so she can't use it against Kim.

It make Shego pout a bit but she agreed to it.

She was thankful that Draken had been giving her such a long break. Last she heard from him he was planning something with Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist but they had to wait so at the longest she had another three or four days of her break.

Apparently it would ensure their world domination and some other stuff she couldn't be bothered to remember. Especially since at the time she was busy ogling her shirtless working out boyfriend.

"Naruto you said you were building a bridge to your old world?" she asked a bit afraid.

"Yes but only to bring two people here to visit for a bit. I don't want to go back there, especially when I am happy here with you Sharon" he said as he kissed her softly.

"They are my brother and my godmother/aunt figure" he said as Shego nodded. "They are both leaders of two major villages and Gaara use to hold Shukaku inside him"

"Wow they must be strong" she said as she grew slightly worried. Since Naruto had no real family, and the Bijuu were more friends to him, when she heard how close these two were to him she grew a bit worried.

She currently wore a pair of nice blue jeans and a long sleeve green shirt with a pair of heeled boots and her hair was curled a bit.

"Yeah, Tsunade can send people flying with a flick of her finger and Gaara can control sand better than I can by far" he said as the portal started to glow.

"Ooo! Their coming" he said excited as a large black circle appeared in front of them and two people walked through.

One had blonde hair and a grey top that barely covered the largest breasts Shego had ever seen. They were big enough to make herself feel flat chested. She had grey pants on and a green jacket over her.

The woman, who she figured most likely Tsunade had amber colored eyes and a purple diamond on her forehead.

The guy, figuring him to be Gaara, looked roughly Naruto's age. He had short red hair and teal eyes that had dark shadows around them and he had the kanji for love on the left side of his forehead, over his left eye.

He wore a red long sleeve shirt and brown pants. On his back was a large gourd that she could see sand grains floating around it.

"Gaara and Tsunade! It's so good to see you!" Naruto said as he ran to hug them.

They both accepted the hug with a smile.

"Come on I have so much to tell you" he said with a massive smile, happy to see them again as he held Sharon's hand.

"We aren't going anywhere for at least a week. I have Kakashi looking after the village and Gaara has his siblings looking after his" Tsunade said as she smirked at Naruto holding the hand of the black haired woman.

"Yes brother, relax and we can talk. Travelling through there was tiring as I had to use my sand shield to travel through. Without it I'm sure our chakra would have been drained a lot" he said as Naruto nodded.

"Well then let's go upstairs and talk, I'm sure Shego will love to meet and talk with you all" he said as she blushed a bit but nodded.

She couldn't help but feel she was going to be teased by the large chested woman.

**-Chapter End-**

I know you all are probably annoyed that I gave Sakura the EMS from Sasuke but I have VERY GOOD reasons for that and they will be shown in much later chapters and they when they do go over their chakra will be lessened severely since they had no protection through the portal.

Also I plan on doing the "Sitch in Time" plot line but I have to modify it a bit to make it work and all

They will NOT be OP and just destroy everything. They will go to find Naruto and try and kill him, most likely after I do the "Sitch in Time" chapter(s)

I also made Shego tell Naruto her name, which I made it Sharon since it is the only one I felt could really work.

Shego is nervous about meeting Gaara and Tsunade because they are essentially his family and it is nerve racking.

I hope you all liked this chapter ^^

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 11**

Shego fidgeted nervously as Naruto held her hand and gave Tsunade and Gaara a tour of the house. 'What if they don't like me? I don't want to make a rift' she thought with a frown as they stopped in the living room.

"Very nice house here Naruto" Gaara said, knocking Shego out of her thoughts "did you build it all yourself?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yup, all with Mokuton and some seals. I can even add more rooms for it, which I did for the both of you so no need to worry" Naruto said as he rubbed Shego's hand in his.

"How very smart of you Naruto, never thought you could actually be smart" Tsunade said making him pout at her.

"Not nice Baa-chan!" he yelled as she chuckled and turned her attention to Shego.

"So you ever going to introduce us to your lady friend?" Tsunade said making Shego flinch nervously.

"Oh sorry Baa-chan this is Shego, Shego this is Tsunade and Gaara. I've known Shego for the entire time I've been here and we started dating roughly a year ago or so" he said as Shego shook their hands.

"Wow, you got yourself a lovely lady" Tsunade said as she eyed Shego up and down "Is Shego your real name?" she asked as Shego frowned.

"I am very protective of my name, like the Bijuu are" she said making Gaara and Tsunade's eyes widen a bit.

"You told her about the Bijuu?" Gaara asked surprised.

"Of course, she told me her name so I decided to be truthful with her and tell her about the Bijuu and they trust her, hell they even allowed me to give her chakra" he said as Tsunade nodded and looked at Shego/

"Fine, I trust your judgment since if anyone can tell if someone is good or not but I want to talk with her alone for a bit" she said as Naruto frowned but Shego squeezed his hand in assurance.

"I can handle a talk, why don't you show Gaara where his room is" she said as he nodded and kissed her cheek, making her smile as he walked off with Gaara.

Once they were gone Tsunade gained a serious look in her eyes "So how long have you know Naruto?" she asked as Shego stared her directly in the eyes.

"For around two or three years, when he appeared through the portal my boss Draken created he decided to stick around to make sure he doesn't try anything stupid. He bothered me at first but as I hung out with him we got closer" she said as Tsunade nodded.

"What is your job?" she asked as she crossed her arms under her massive bust that only seemed to make Shego feel more inadequate in the breast department.

"I-I work as a mercenary for hire" she said pulling her eyes away from the massive bust of the blonde haired woman. "My boss mostly has me stealing things for him and protecting him as he tries to," she paused to let out an exhausted sigh "rule the world but honestly the man is an idiot and all of his plans end in explosions and him escaping or getting put in jail"

Tsunade rose an eyebrow at it but stayed silent. She wasn't one to judge her being a mercenary since ninjas did much worse things for missions at times, though she made it a personal duty to decline any jobs that dealt with defending corrupt or evil men.

"And when did you start dating him?" she asked as she picked up the cup of tea Naruto had gotten for her.

"Around a year ago after we had an argument I confessed to him then moved in with him. We have been dating ever since" she said as Tsunade nodded.

"So have you had sex" she said making Shego blush bright red "because if anything I want some surrogate nieces and nephews to spoil"

Shego blushed darker as she had often thought of building a family with Naruto but it always embarrassed her to think about.

**-Naruto and Gaara-**

"So this is your room, Baa-chan's is across the hall. You both have private bathrooms connected to them so no worries. There is a hot springs in the back that I set up if you want" he said as Gaara nodded.

"You really built a place for yourself here haven't you" Gaara said as he pat Naruto on the back.

"Well yeah, I had to. This was a new start. I've met some people that live here and having a chance to be free of the drama of what happened after the war. Plus living with Shego and her brothers Wego it only makes sense to have a big house" he said as Gaara smiled lightly.

"Her brothers live here too? Where are they?" he asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Most likely hanging out with my friend Kim's twin brothers Jim and Tim, they like to get into trouble. They might be staying the night" he said as Gaara nodded. "I'll have to introduce you and Baa-chan to them as well later" he said with a smile

"I would like that, being able to see who my brother has made friends with" Gaara said as he turned back towards the living room. "I think Tsunade is done talking with Shego"

Naruto nodded "I just hope she didn't tease her too much" he said with a chuckle as they walked off.

"Naruto, do you love this Shego girl?" Gaara asked as he saw Naruto smile brightly.

"Of course I do, she is a wonderful person once you get past her rough exterior that she puts up as a shield" he said as Gaara smile and nodded.

"I'm happy for you" Gaara said as Naruto smiled at him.

"Thanks Gaara" he said as they walked into the living room to see Shego with bright red cheeks and Tsunade with a satisfied look on her face as she sat back in her chair.

"Did you two have a fun talk?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to Shego and held her hand as she started blushing harder and avoiding his eyes.

"Oh yeah, a really good one" Tsunade said as she smiled at the two. "You got yourself a good girl that really loves you kid, don't lose her" she said as he smiled.

"I don't plan on it" he said as he squeezed Shego's hand.

Tsunade looked at the window to see it was getting dark out. "We are heading in early, the trip through the portal was exhausting" she said as she and Gaara stood up and bowed to them both.

"We will have to talk more tomorrow Shego" Gaara said as a blushing Shego nodded and smiled at him.

"Night you too, don't be too loud" Tsunade said with a wink making the couple blush dark red.

"Shut up Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled in embarrassment making the Sannin laugh at them before leaving for her room.

"Night you both" Gaara said with a smile as he left.

"Sorry if Baa-chan embarrassed you" he said as he kissed her hand, making her smile.

"It's fine, it's the family member's job to grill the girlfriend and embarrass the others. I only have ever had to worry about the Wegos doing it to others" she said as he chuckled.

He stood up, still holding her hand, to go to bed when she pulled him back and looked up from the couch with a large blush on her cheeks.

"N-Naruto have you ever wanted kids?" she asked as his face quickly grew to match hers.

"I-I've thought about it and I do want kids in the future but I want to wait" he said as he stroked her cheek. "Plus I kind of want to get married first before having kids" he said with a wink making her blush grow even more.

"I-I-I" she stammered as he kissed her to silence her.

"I don't want to freak you out with anything so let's drop it. Let's get to bed and relax. I have a feeling a lot is going to happen tomorrow" he said as she kissed him back and smiled at him.

"Okay, love you Naruto" she said as he smiled back.

"Love you too Sharon" he said as he whispered her name and stroked her cheek.

She giggled as she jumped into his arms and he carried her off to bed with a massive smile on his face.

**-Death Valley Desert-**

Three figures landed in the desert with a reverberating thud, knocking up a large cloud of sand.

"G-God damn, that was painful" one of the voices, female, rang out as she raised from the dune. She had long pink hair and one green eye as the other was covered by a black patch. She wore a long red dress with black jeans under it. She was Sakura Haruno.

"I thought you said that it would send us to where the demon was" another voice, also female said as she dusted the sand off her. She had long dark blue hair with lavender eyes. She wore a dark purple top with a cream short sleeve button up over it, which barely held in her large chest, and a pair of cream pants. She was Hinata Hyuga.

"Well I'd have to say the seal messed up since one of you two misread a part of it. I just hope it can work for a return trip" another female voice groaned out. She had long pale blonde hair, done back in a pony-tail and green eyes. She wore a dark purple top that had no sleeves and tight blue jeans. She was Ino Yamanaka.

"It doesn't matter, we were never planning to return. We are coming to take down the demon and that is it" Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan only to nearly fall down only for Ino and Sakura to catch her.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she nodded.

"The trip drained my chakra severely" she said as Ino cursed at their luck.

"We need to find somewhere to rest and regain our chakra, find out where the demon is and construct a plan" Sakura said as they nodded and started walking into the distance into where she guessed they would find some markers of life or even a town.

**-Draken-**

Draken smiled as he finished a video call with Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist. They had found the location of the Time Monkey, a mystical statue that would allow them to traverse time.

They all planned to go back in time and stop Kim Possible from every becoming a hero.

He just needed Shego to return so they could actually get started since they would most likely need the extra protection.

He pulled out his phone ready to call Shego until he calculated the time difference and decided to call later since he didn't feel like being singed by plasma…again.

"Soon Kim Possible you will be erased from history!" Draken yelled with a maniacal laugh until he started coughing.

**-Next Day-**

Shego smiled as she talked with Gaara as Tsunade made Naruto print out everything their world had on medicine. Safe to say she was obsessed.

"So you live in the middle of one big massive desert?" she asked as he nodded and set down his cup of tea.

"Yes, Sunagakure is located in the Land of Wind. It is surrounded by strong rock mesas and in the middle of a scorching desert that is hard to traverse unless you are supplied enough and know the way" he said as Shego nodded.

"Must be rough but it sounds nice" she said as he nodded.

"You and Naruto will have to visit one day when you get the chance" he said as he finished his tea.

Shego was about to ask him more about the Elemental Nations when her phone rang making her groan. "One second" she said as Gaara nodded and went to get more tea.

Naruto noticed her phone ringing as he saw her answer it and frown.

"Really, a job? I thought I'd have some more time?" she said with a frown. "Ugh fine I'm only agreeing because if this thing works then it'll be interesting to see" she said as she slammed her phone close.

"You have to go?" he asked as he hugged her from behind.

She groaned and nodded "Draken needs me to steal something for him and go on a trip" she said as she patted his cheek and kissed him. "I'll be sure to bring you back something fun" she said as he smiled.

"You better, and no boring t-shirt" he said teasing her as she chuckled and kissed him one more time, more deeply this time.

"See you when I get back" she said as she grabbed her keys to her hover car since she didn't expect him to warp her off since he had company.

"Love you" he said as she was rushing out the door.

"Love you too" she said as she blew him a kiss and left the house.

"Does she get called away like this all the time?" Tsunade asked as she looked up from her medical stuff.

He sighed and nodded "Her boss has the worse timing but its fine. At most she is gone for a day or two. A week at most but it's not that bad" he said as Gaara nodded.

"I hope she returns while we are still here, she is interesting to talk to" Gaara said as Naruto smiled at his friend.

"She will, just gotta be patient for her to return but until then we can go see Kim and Ron" he said as Gaara nodded.

"But the medicine!" Tsunade whined making Gaara and Naruto sweat drop at her.

"It'll be here when you return and Ann, Kim's mom, is a brain surgeon and a doctor so there's that" he said as she perked up and grabbed his arm.

"Then let's go!" she said as he sighed in exhaustion.

"Maybe after dinner would be better" he said as she frowned but nodded.

Naruto chuckled at the blonde Sannin until he felt a strong chill down his spine.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Gaara asked as he nodded.

"Yea, just felt something strange for a moment, sure it was nothing though" he said as Gaara rose an eyebrow but nodded.

Naruto was completely unaware of the events that would unfold in the coming weeks. Events that could possibly end his life…

**-Chapter End-**

Short chapter I know but that is because it is a more transition chapter for an Arc. Sitch in Time movie Arc/Kuniochi's Arrive Arc.

I have everything planned for the battles and an interesting twist for the two plotlines.

Also for everyone that write in the reviews, Hinata will somewhat redeem herself.

**Plus I will be taking a two week break because of the extension of three of my stories shortening the week break I usually take and because my Birthday is February 27th (I'll be turning 19) and I really don't want to be posting stories during that week**

**The break will be from February 16th to March 1st. Meaning the next update of this story will be on March 8th.**

Hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 12**

_This chapter will be mainly in Shego's POV but will jump to Naruto's or Kim's POV occasionally_

_Also I modified some things with the Sitch in Time storyline to make things work since Ron isn't in Norway and whatnot_

_**Shego POV**_

Shego frowned as she followed Draken, Killigan and Monkey Fist as they travelled through an ancient looking tomb.

"So you took me from my boyfriend for some stupid statue that supposedly can let us travel through time?" she asked as she crossed her arms with a sigh.

"Yes Shego! Imagine going back in time to stop Kim Possible from ever becoming the hero she is! We'd go uncontested as we take over the world!" Draken said as Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow.

"Young Shego I was not aware you were seeing someone, last I heard from Draken you were housing a man that fell from a portal" he said as Shego groaned and nodded.

"Same guy, it's actually very serious and I'm happy about it" she said with a smile. "He's stronger than me so that's a definite turn on"

"Stronger than ye lassie? I find that mighty hard to believe" Killigan said with a smirk.

"Well considering he has complete control of the elements, can teleport and make clones of himself he'd kick all your asses" she said making sure to only tell them the very bare minimum.

Monkey Fist stared at the mercenary in shock "Impossible-" he said until Draken interrupted him.

"No it's true, the man is terrifying if you get on his bad side. He blew up an entire research center for trying to decipher his energy based powers. No one was killed or harmed but to go that far means something. Plus he gets angry if you try and steal it" Draken said with a shiver.

Monkey Fist was about to call nonsense until he saw the serious look in Draken's eye as he shook his head, silently telling him to drop it.

Shego sighed as they came up to a large stone wall with carvings of a monkey behind a clock and a portal underneath it. On both sides of the depiction were words written in a very ancient writing. Moss and vines were growing from the ceiling and down to the floor to show how old it was

"So how exactly do we open the door lads?" Killigan asked as he tapped the wall with his golf club.

Monkey Fist climbed up the vines to read the words. "It says there is a button elsewhere in the temple to lift this wall to give us the first half of the statue" he said as Shego groaned.

"Screw that! Get down so I can break it" she said as her plasma flared.

"No! We cannot destroy this ancient tome!" Monkey Fist yelled before quickly jumping off the wall as Shego broke straight through it.

"It was only telling us how to open the door, if it was the instructions then I'd be careful" she said as she made the opening she created big enough for everyone to get through.

"No respect for ancient artifacts I swear" Monkey Fist grumbled as they neared the pedestal.

The lower half of the Time Monkey was sitting atop it. It was made of stone and depicted the monkey holding two symbols, like one of those old wind-up monkeys.

"This is the ancient artifact that will give us the power to travel through time?" Shego asked as she picked it up only to have Monkey Fist snatch it from her hands.

"Yes and if you're not careful with it you're going to break it" he said as he dusted it off. "We still need the other half before it is functioning"

"And where would that be lad?" Killigan annoyed at coming all this way and it not being complete.

"I have some leads so we can check those out but we have to hurry as I believe only one of them can be opened at sunset" Monkey Fist said as he led them out of the temple.

"Do you think Naruto would help us?" Draken asked with a nervous smile.

"Ha! That's funny" she said with a smirk "No, he's not one for this kind of stuff though who knows, he might join us after your plan fails. I'd love to show him a bit of our future or even the past" she said with a small blush.

"Why must you have no faith!?" Draken grumbled in annoyance.

"Because your plan always fails" she said as she called the hover car to come pick them up inside the temple.

Draken grumbled as the hover car crashed through the ceiling and they piled up inside it.

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto sighed as he sat on the couch in Kim's house. For the last few hours, ever since he brought Gaara and Tsunade to Kim's house, Tsunade had been talking with Ann about all things medical.

"I've never seen someone so dedicated to the medical field like Ann ever before" James said as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, Tsunade can be very focused when it comes to medicine. Back in our world she is the best medic in the world" Naruto said as Gaara nodded.

"Wait she is from your world? Is he as well?" James asked pointing to Gaara.

"Yes, I made a portal that can let them come visit for a while. I need to work out the kinks so its smoother for them but all in all the first use of it went well compared to how it could have gone" Naruto said as James nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask your friend about the technology there and maybe some other things?" James asked a bit nervous since he knew that Naruto was very guarded about his world and its abilities.

"As long as nothing about chakra then go ahead" he said as James smiled and Gaara chuckled.

"Where is Kim and Ron by the way?" he asked as he hadn't seen the familiar red head or the fellow blonde since arriving.

"They had to leave for a mission about ten minutes before you arrived. They said they'd ask for help if they needed it, they took a marker just in case" Ann said as Naruto frowned but nodded.

He wanted Tsunade and Gaara to meet Kim and Ron but he understood that they were busy being the heroes they were and were often called away from home and school at sudden times.

"What was the mission?" he asked as Ann tapped her chin, trying to remember what her daughter told her.

"Something about Draken, Killigan and Monkey Fist stealing something from an ancient temple of sorts" she said as he nodded.

He knew that Shego was helping them, though he knew she would stop them if it was really bad. Plus she wouldn't have accepted the job if it was something bad or dangerous.

He frowned as he checked his phone, he knew she didn't have service everywhere. He just hoped she was okay with everything.

_**Shego POV**_

Shego groaned as she blocked a kick from Kim as she was guarding Draken and the others as they ran through the temple. Luckily Monkey Fist had brought some of his ninja-monkeys to help keep Stoppable busy

They had been able to track down the head of the Time Monkey to some temple in Africa. That was before the Princess and her sidekick had come to stop them, or try to.

"Just give up Shego and give us back the artifact" Kim said as Shego quickly kicked her away, sending her tumbling backwards.

"Sorry Princess but no, I actually want to see how things turn out with this. Seeing the future I have ahead of me with Naruto is too good to pass up" she said as she flared her plasma and threw balls of it at Kim to make her retreat.

"What would Naruto say about this!? I'm surprised he still lets you be a villain" Kim said with a frown before she dodged a barrage of plasma.

"He doesn't let me! He knows it's my choice and he has no say in it. And for your information he doesn't care that I'm a mercenary" Shego yelled until Draken interrupted her.

"Shego come quick we found it!" Draken yelled as she smiled.

"Well Princess, see you later" she said as she slammed her plasma onto the ground to make a large flash, momentarily blinding Kim as she ran to Draken.

She entered the alter room to see Monkey Fist holding up the head of the statue. It looked like the head of a wind up monkey only missing the fez and it had two large rubies for eyes.

"Quickly Kim won't stay blind forever" Shego said as Draken nodded and Monkey Fist connected the head to the body.

The second the two connected a red flash filled the room and the Time Monkey's eyes glowed red as Monkey Fist rose it up towards the sky and a massive portal appeared behind them all.

"I made it take us back to the past first" he said as everyone nodded and rushed into the portal as Kim entered the room.

"See you another time Kim Possible!" Draken said as he laughed before Shego pushed him into the portal

Kim's eyes went wide as she saw Shego, who grabbed the statue, and the rest of them enter the large red portal and only one word came to her mind.

"Crap" she said as the portal closed.

_**Kim POV**_

Kim groaned as she laid down on her bed. She was upset that they had failed at stopping Draken, Killigan and Monkey Fist at stealing the head of some ancient statue that was under the watch of an African tribe and government officials.

"Having trouble there?" she heard as she jumped around to see Naruto sitting on the chair near her desk. "Sorry, I heard you come home and I wanted to say hi" he said as she sighed and smiled.

"Its fine I was just surprised. Are your friends still here?" she asked referring to Gaara and Tsunade. She found Gaara was a bit stoic but nice. Tsunade on the other hand made her feel like she wasn't even a woman because of the utterly massive bust of the blonde woman.

"Well they left earlier with a clone of mine since they understood that I wanted to spend some time with you" he said with a smile. "How did the mission go?"

"Terrible, they got away" she grumbled as she buried her face in her bed. "They stole something called the Tempus Simia"

"Hmm Time Monkey in Latin, interesting" he said as Kim froze.

Draken's words kept coming to mind '_See you another time…_'

The second she figured it out a burst of light filled the room as a blue portal appeared on her wall.

Naruto acted fast and summoned two chakra rods, ready to defend against whatever came out of the portal only to find a larger version of Rufus wearing blue armor to exit it.

"T-The Savior!? You're still alive!?" the mole rat said with shock evident in its unusually deep voice.

"I don't know who you are but I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said as he pointed the rods at the mole rat. "State your name and why you are here" he said in a calm voice as he activated his Rinnegan.

"I am Rufus 3000 and I am here to help. Someone is messing with time and Kim Possible must save it" he said as Kim, still silent from the shock of it all stared at the mole rat over Naruto's shoulder.

"Say what now? And are you saying you're from the year 3000" she asked as the Rufus cleared its throat.

"No, I am from the near future, 30 or so years and I am one of the 3000 versions born from Rufus Prime" he said as Naruto stared at him, still waiting for an explanation.

The Rufus looked nervous but nodded "The time stream is being altered with and Kim Possible is the only one who can fix it" he said as he tapped his blue wrist watch as another portal appeared.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he motioned for them to go through.

Kim took tentative steps towards it as did Naruto until the Rufus stopped him.

"I am sorry Savior but you cannot go, if you view the future it can alter it too much" he said with a frown.

"You keep calling me that and were shocked when you saw me alive. Are you saying I'm dead in the future?" he asked somewhat confused how he died.

"You died saving others as your title states and that is all I can say" he said as Kim fell back out of the portal.

"W-what was that!?" she asked in confusion as he strapped a similar blue wrist device to her wrist.

"That was the future in which The Supreme One has taken power and the use of time travel is suspected. Which is why you must use that to travel through time to stop The Supreme One from taking power" he said as he opened a portal.

"I must go, I have altered the timeline enough as it is. Hosha!" he yelled as he jumped through the portal.

"Well this is interesting" he said as he erased the chakra rods as Kim stared in shock at her time device.

_**Shego POV**_

"Okay, we have the Time Monkey, it works and everything but now we need a plan" Shego said as she poked the monkey's ruby eye "preferably a smart one".

"I am the genius! I will figure it out, you just guard the monkey" he said as Shego rolled her eyes and started texting Naruto since she finally had service.

"Well we are listening here laddie" Killigan said as Monkey Fist rose an eyebrow.

"I have ran a detailed description of Kim Possible's timeline and I have found the perfect moment to start! And with the Dejuvinator it will be perfect!" he said as his voice became younger.

Shego rose an eyebrow as she saw Draken turn himself, Killigan and Monkey Fist into toddlers. He tried to do it to her but she chucked a ball of plasma at him.

"Sorry but my boyfriend likes me not being a child" she said as he whimpered and hid behind Killigan.

"Never the less! We will go back in time and target Kim Possible on her first day of Preschool!" he yelled as he summoned the portal.

Shego rolled her eyes as she sent a text to her boyfriend before following through the portal to make sure they didn't do anything too stupid.

"I don't get paid enough for this" she groaned as the portal closed behind her.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so you get to see some sneak peaks, some things that I changed and I feel I did pretty dang good with this ^^

Sitch in Time will mostly be three parts long and the Kunoichi's will be shown more next chapter and that arc will officially start near the end of the Sitch in Time Arc.

I don't have much more to add.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 13**

_**Shego POV**_

Shego sighed as she watched Draken and the others do their idiotic plan in the preschool. 'Do they really think this will stop her?' she thought with a smirk.

She was glad their plans seemed so stupid since Kim, as much as she hated to admit it, was the driving force for Naruto to arrive in her life.

If Kim wasn't constantly foiling Draken's plans then the blue scientist never would have created the portal machine that brought him here.

The only reason she was even allowing this to happen was because she wanted to use the Time Monkey to visit her future and see how she and Naruto would be.

Plus she knew they would never actually succeed but even if it showed the slightest chances of actually working she could always sabotage them easily like she had done before whenever Draken's ploys got out of hand since living with Naruto made her less willing to go along with his plans.

Occasionally she thought about leaving the villain business and become a full-fledged mercenary. She shook the thoughts out of her mind for the time being and went back to watching over the three villains and their stupid plan

"I swear those idiots take forever to fail" she said as she heard a whirring noise behind her.

"This is really low of you Shego" Kim said as she stepped through her portal

"Not my idea and hell I'm willing to stop them so you can go on ahead and stop the idiots" Shogo said as Kim looked at her warily.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to defeat me" Kim said as Shego scoffed.

"Because I just want to use the Time Monkey to see the future that's it, nothing more. They wanted to destroy you and honestly without you things wouldn't be the same Princess" she said as Kim frowned

"Though I do have to stick around with Draken for the time being because he has the monkey" she said making Kim nod

"Fine you want to see the future and I want to continue to exist so put on an act. Make it seem like I was winning a fight so Draken retreats and you can possibly get a hold of the Time Monkey and stop him from becoming The Supreme One so everyone is happy" she said as Shego chuckled.

"For a hero you are pretty good at deceiving" she said as she cracked her knuckles with a smile.

"I learnt from Naruto about that!" Kim said as she leapt at Shego.

_**Draken POV**_

Draken's plan was working perfectly (in his mind) until the younger Kim was encouraged by her young sidekick.

That and when Shego was being pushed back by the present Kim.

"Retreat!" he yelled as he used the Dejuvinator to return them to normal.

"Monkey Fist! Open the portal!" he yelled as the simian villain pulled out the Time Monkey and summoned a portal as they jumped through, never seeing Shego send Kim a wink before following through the portal

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto frowned as he went into Sage Mode. Both Tsunade and Gaara had left for the Elemental Nations a week ago after packing up all the info they had gotten from Ann and James.

But that didn't explain why he felt three chakra sources. Even if they were still here then it still wouldn't explain since Shego's chakra could never be felt due to her already present powers.

'Do you guys feel those spikes? They keep moving around too fast for me too track' he thought as Kurama and the other Bijuu frowned.

"**Yes, we feel it Kit. Whoever they are we need to find them. We can't have people running around with chakra in this world**" Kurama said as Naruto stood up, put back on his shirt and Sage cloak as he grabbed his Hiraishin markers.

'I have a bad feeling about this' he thought as he activated his Rinnegan and warped out of his house with narrowed eyes.

_**Shego POV**_

"So now where did you drop us in at?" she asked as she looked around to see herself in Middleton.

"This is Middleton of the not too distance past. Right on the day that Kim Possible sets up her website and does her first mission!" Draken said as he pointed to Kim's house behind them.

"And do ya have a better plan than last laddie?" Killigan said as Draken pulled back out the Dejuvinator only for Shego crush it in her hand

"No, no more de-aging plans it didn't work at preschool it won't work now" she said with a frown.

"How about we just crush the wee lass while on her first mission? It would keep her from becoming the well-known super hero" Killigan said with a smirk

"What was her first mission by the way?" Shego asked as she had never really asked Kim about it before.

"Something about saving a millionaire from his security system" Draken said as Monkey Fist smiled and tapped the Time Monkey, summoning a portal.

"There is an ancient set of texts that speaks of a creature that would be perfect for crushing her. If you need me I will be in the third century Sansuma province" he said as he started walking towards the portal.

"Is this another ancient monkey temple?" Draken asked as Monkey Fist's grin grew.

"No, Gorilla" he said as he went through the portal

Shego frowned a bit as she silently cursed at missing her chance to steal the Time Monkey but she knew she'd get her chance soon.

"Now we just have to wait at the millionaire's house for Monkey Fist to return and then we can crush Kim Possible!" Draken yelled as she sighed and followed him.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Shego sighed as she stood in the millionaire's hallway, waiting for Monkey Fist to return, since younger Kim was already inside

"He has the power of time travel? How can he be late?!" Killigan yelled as Kim had already saved the millionaire from the security lasers.

"Sorry friend s but I think I have made up for it with the guardian I brought" Monkey Fist said as he appeared through a portal with a smile.

They were silent as a massive stone gorilla walked through the portal. Its eyes were glowing purple as it wielded a massive stone sword.

"Meet the stone guardian of Sansuma the one who will destroy Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist said as it roared and bust through the wall.

Shego was about to follow until a hand pulled her back into the hallway.

"W-What?" Shego said a bit shocked as she say an older version of herself. The older her had some grey in her hair and was wearing her usual cat suit only with a cape added to it.

"Look I know you are thinking I'm some clone but I'm not. I'm you 30 years in the future" her future self said as Shego nodded. "Now I need to warn you of something"

"You need to grab the Time Monkey! I don't know how much time you have left before it is locked but you need to get it and return back to the present! You need to save Naruto!" she said as her present version looked at her in shock and confusion.

"Wh-What do you mean? What happens to him!?" Shego yelled as she clenched her future-self and narrowed her eyes.

"The damn idiot chose to save the city rather than save himself and defeat those fucking bitches" F-Shego (Future Shego) said as Shego widened her eyes in shock.

"What?" she said in a defeated tone as she clenched her future-self tighter.

"It doesn't matter! Grab the monkey and go to him before the time fucking locks itself! You are from that time so you can still possibly get there before it kicks you out!" she said as Shego nodded and ran off.

"If you can't come 30 years in the future to Naruto's house and I can help you" her future self said with a frown as she ran out of the hallway.

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto frowned as he arrived in Upperton, to where he followed the chakra sources.

He could feel them waiting in the shadows and was about to throw a marker off towards them until he felt a barrier form around him and he lost the pull of his markers.

"We have been studying all your moves demon, even the **Hiraishin**, hence why we are able to stop it" a familiar voice spoke out as Naruto widened his eyes as he saw Hinata, Ino and Sakura step out from on top of a building.

"H-How are you all here!" he yelled as he activated his Rinnegan.

"Ah Ah Ah, don't be so quick to attack or do you want these poor people to die?" Sakura said as she pressed a button and the screen on the building, normally used for ads changed to a scene of a group of people stuck inside a circle of Amaterasu flames.

His rage grew as he saw Ann and James in the group as well. They both didn't look afraid as they stuck close to each other

"All I need to do is send a pulse of chakra and the flames will burst, killing them and several other groups so deactivate your eyes demon" Sakura said as Naruto growled and turned off his eyes.

'Guys, can you somehow disrupt her flames?' he thought until he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"No use contacting the Bijuu, I cut you off from their mental connection" Ino said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How did you even get here!?" Naruto yelled as Hinata landed on the ground across from him as she crossed her arms.

"We borrowed your seal that you gave to Tsunade with my eyes and Sakura's Sharingan we were able to copy it though it is a one way trip so we will die with you!" Hinata yelled as she dashed towards him.

Naruto frowned as his mind whirled, trying to think a way out of this and how to save everyone.

_**Kim POV**_

Kim frowned as she jumped over the stone monkey's sword until she remembered where they were and dashed at the remote on the ground and smirked as she pressed the button, blasting the stone monkey with the deadly lasers.

"So much for your big stone guardian" Kim said as she weaved through the beams again, smiling at the trapped villains, minus Shego. "Even with a time machine you couldn't win" she said as the cops took them away.

She looked over to see Shego holding the Time Monkey with a terrified expression on her face. Before Kim could ask Shego ran through the portal frantically.

She smiled as Rufus 3000 appeared through the portal "Kim Possible, The Supreme One has once again jumped into the time stream" the large mole rat said as Kim looked at him in confusion.

"No, Shego just left. Draken is in custody" she said as she pointed to the scientist in handcuffs

"Draken is not The Supreme One, Shego is" he said as Kim's jaw dropped. "She became the powerful force after the death of the Savior and enslaved the world as revenge for them not honoring his death"

"Wait, Naruto dies!" she yelled, remembering how Rufus 3000 called Naruto the Savior when they first met before she went into the future.

She felt tears building up as she shook the mole rat. "Why didn't you tell me!? I could have done something!"

"That time period is Dead-locked, it cannot be tampered with" he said with a frown.

"But if I didn't go jumping through time I could have been there to help or stop him!" she yelled as she tapped her watch but it kept blinking red.

"The time is already happening, you're out of sync and the closet you can get to it is the day after" he said sadly as she punched the wall making it crack as she fell to the ground, tears falling from her eyes.

"W-We can still go to the future to stop The Supreme One" he said as she glared at him.

"From the way I hear things I'm with her since she did it for Naruto. If I can figure out a way to save him" she said as she slammed her hand on the time machine and walked solemnly through the portal.

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto frowned as he dodged Hinata's Gentle Fist strikes as Sakura glared at him from on top of the building.

"If you use any of the Bijuu's abilities, you're Rasengan forms, clones, jutsus or your eyes I will kill the hostages. So fight with those terms" she said as he grunted as he felt Hinata's palm strike on his shoulder

"Is this the only way you thought you could defeat me? Limit my abilities to only Taijutsu and hold the city hostage?" he asked as he swept Hinata's legs and hit her strong in the solar plexus, sending her flying back into the building.

"Well when killing a demon we have to bring them to a level lower than us" Ino said as Sakura jumped down from the building as she drew a familiar sword.

"Wow, first you implant Sasuke's eye and now you are using his sword?" Naruto said as he jumped back from her slice as he could see wind chakra coating it.

"You killed him! I had to keep his memory alive!" she yelled as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke wanted to kill the Kage's and enslave the people in the Infinite Tsukuyomi! I did what I had to do to save everyone!" Naruto yelled as she slammed her fist into the ground making it erupt and a small earthquake happen

"Sasuke was bring upon his version of peace demon!" she yelled as he dodged her strikes. "The Kages were overrated and his peace would have sent us into a new era!"

"Wow, you really did go insane after his death" Naruto said as continued to dodge her until she jumped back as Hinata came out from the rubble.

"Enough of this, lets kill the damn demon" Hinata said as Naruto glared at her.

"Hinata, why are you doing this? Neji wouldn't have wanted this" he said until he had to dodge one of her lion fists.

"Do not talk about him! Because of you he died!" she yelled until Sakura held up a hand

"He died protecting me! Do you honestly think I just let him die!?" he yelled until Sakura flipped up her patch.

"It doesn't matter, you will pay for your crimes" Sakura said as Ino joined them. "Now!" she yelled as Hinata started her Rotation, sending him skidding back before it was engulfed in black flames.

"With this you will die!" Ino said as the flames grew more and more expanding.

"**KIT! It's going to explode!**" Kurama yelled as Naruto clenched his head in pain "**The power of those flames will reduce this entire city to ash, you need to run**" he said as Naruto frowned and summoned his Rinnegan.

"I can't let this happen" he said as the he summoned a black orb.

"**Naruto, its either you or them, we can't let you die. What about Sharon!?**" Matatabi yelled.

"I can't let them all die. I can stop this" he said as he dropped the orb in front of him and held his hands out.

"**Chibaku Tensei**" he said as pieces of earth flew towards him as the flames exploded and flew towards him.

Naruto closed his eyes as the flames burned him and he absorbed the left over chakra that he could, keeping the city safe and hopefully cutting off the flames that held the hostages.

The last image he saw was a red portal open up in the distance as he felt his life force leave him

_**Shego POV**_

Shego felt tears pour down her cheeks as she arrived to see a massive explosion of black flames as a swirling dome of chakra kept them contained. Pieces of earth flew towards the dome and battled the flames to be more compact towards the center

She could make out the form of Naruto as he stood in the center before he faded away.

"I-I was too late" she said as she collapsed on the ground until she felt a hand on her shoulder to see her future self.

"I can never get the timing right, nothing lets me arrive sooner or prevent this. I thought maybe you'd be able to but it was too late. It's always too late" the future self said she stared up at her.

"Come on, I can help you" the future self said as Shego nodded and followed her through the portal as F-Shego stared back that the crater and let a tear drop before going through it.

**-Future-**

Shego frowned as she looked around to see a large statue of Naruto in front of her.

He was sitting cross legged with his cloak on. There were stone birds and animals all around him as his face had the clear markings of his Sage mode with his eyes open, revealing his Rinnegan as he had a large smile on his face.

"This is his memorial. There wasn't anything left of his body from the explosion but I made the statue at the site of it so it is essentially a grave marker" F-Shego said as Shego continued to cry.

"Why can't we go back!? We have a time machine!" Shego yelled as her future self frowned.

"It is Dead-Locked, a term I had scientists research. It means that the point in time cannot be accessed except by those who were already in it. Which was why I tried to get you to go back in time to help but I feel it never would have worked" F-Shego said as she watched her past self cry.

"Come on, we need to get to my mansion. I can fill you in on everything of how I became the ruler of the world" she said as her future self nodded and stood up, following her towards the capital.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so we got to see a lot of stuff from more of Sitch in Time to the death of Naruto.

And the way Naruto died was essentially protecting Upperton from a Hinata/Sakura/Ino suicide bomb. He centered the flames towards him with Chibaku Tensei and absorbed whatever he could before dying.

But DO NOT WORRY. Naruto will be REVIVED and everything will go back to normal.

I have a plan to help him and everything. No Rinnegan needed but I think it'll be smart. I got the idea of Doctor Who

I hope you all liked the chapter, I had an interesting time writing it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 14**

_**Shego POV**_

Shego walked wobbly through her future self's massive mansion and yet she didn't feel anything from it.

All she could feel was…cold and empty.

"W-Why can't I go save him" Shego spoke out quietly as her future self stopped as she frowned and turned around.

"The area is Dead-locked, meaning it can't be accessed. It's most likely because of the energy of the Bijuu dispelling simultaneously, the chakra in the area and the energy from the explosion" she said with a frown. "Something with the combination of all those things keeps us from travelling there and even when if we were to try and go a day before and warn him something always stops us and sends us back to our original time" she said with a frown.

"The only time we can go back is before Naruto even arrives in the universe and after he dies" her future self said as they entered a room that she immediately recognized.

"T-This is my home" Shego said as her future self nodded.

"Once I became the ruler of the world I made my highest generals build my base all around it. I of course had to carefully move it beforehand" F-Shego said as she ran her hand along the wall.

"Did you keep all of his things?" Shego asked as her other self nodded.

"They are the only reminders I have of him since we don't have his body to actually pay respects to" F-Shego said with a frown.

"Why did you decide to rule the world? Naruto wouldn't have wanted this" Shego said as the future ruler of the world frowned.

"They labeled him as a terrorist. They said he was working with three females to make the explosion" F-Shego said as she slammed her hand against the wall. "Everybody who knew him spoke up saying it was lies but the government didn't believe them. They tried to break into his house to find info on his powers but the house protected itself with wooden vines and barriers"

"So you ruled to make them regret that and to honor him?" Shego asked as the future version of herself nodded.

"Yes but now that you are here with the Time Monkey things can be different" F-Shego said as her past self looked confused.

"Just follow me, I have a plan" she said as she started walking away as her past self followed.

_**Kim POV**_

Kim frowned as she returned to the future with Rufus 3000.

"Please Ms. Possible, I was just worrying about the time continuum. If the Savior didn't die then who knows what would have happened" he said as she quickly turned around.

"Then screw the stupid continuum! He was like a brother to me! No, even closer than that! And I know for a fact Shego is only doing this ruler stuff because of his death!" she yelled as he tried to calm her down.

"You need to be careful The Supreme One has eyes everywhere" Rufus 3000 said as Kim threw her hands up.

"I don't care! I need to talk with her anyways!" Kim yelled as Rufus 3000 disappeared and she walked out of the alley way.

"You! Why aren't you toiling to the Supreme One!?" A man wearing Shego's same catsuit said

"Because I need an audience with her. Tell her it's Kim Possible and I need to talk to her about Naruto Uzumaki" she said as the man looked at her in shock and anger.

"How dare you speak of the Savior!" He yelled as Kim frowned as he brought out cuffs.

"Leave her be. I knew she was coming" Shego's voice spoke out from a video screen nearby. "Plus I am in need of her so bring her to me" she said as two familiar looking men dropped down from the rooftops.

They wore red cat suits with red tinted black hair as they smiled at Kim. They were muscular and tall but not overly so.

"W-Wegos?" Kim asked confused as the man that stopped her quickly backed away and left.

"Yup, nice to see you again Kim" The right Wego said as the left pressed a button, landing a hover car.

"Maybe you can help Sis and her focus on saving Bro" the left one said as Kim nodded and stepped onto the hover car.

"She's been trying to save Naruto?" she asked as they nod.

"Yup, after taking over the world for him she focused all of her resources on researching time travel and paradoxes" a Wego said as Kim nodded.

"And the whole taking over the world part? What's her reason for that?" she asked as they sighed.

"It's complicated and she will explain it better than we can" they said as she sat down as the hover car took off.

"So why are you with Shego and where are your other brothers?" she asked as they sighed again.

"Once the death of Naruto and this whole ruling the world thing she needed people she could trust so we joined her. Our brothers tried to fight her but with her chakra she defeated them instantly" the Wego driving said with a frown.

"She just locked them up and sealed their powers. After Naruto's death she studied seals and chakra even more" the other one said as they flew into a massive lair.

"Come on, Sis is expecting you" they said as she followed them inside.

_**Shego POV**_

Shego frowned a bit as she saw older versions of her brothers lead Kim into the room.

"Good, she still has the time watch from the rebels" F-Shego said as Kim stared at her.

"Wow you get grey" Kim said as they rolled their eyes at her.

"That's what 30 years of stress and depression do to a girl" F-Shego said as Kim frowned a bit.

"Wait how are both of you here?" Kim asked as Shego looked confused as well.

"Yeah how is this exactly possible?" Shego asked as she never questioned it until now.

"The Time Monkey, it has the abilities to allow paradoxes and keep them stable, something your watch does not since to us you have been missing for 30 years" F-Shego said as Kim's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry your parents are safe and know what you are doing essentially as I told them shortly after you went missing" the future Shego said as Kim released a sigh of relief.

"But why do you needy time watch?" Kim asked as F-Shego smiled.

"Because we need the power of two monkeys and that watch to save Naruto" she said shocking everyone in the room.

"Which was why you let the rebels build the time watch!" The Wegos said as everyone looked at them.

"I'm surprised you two caught that so quickly" F-Shego said with a smirk.

"You let your rebels build something that could possibly stop your rule?" Kim asked as she nodded.

"The Wegos can explain since they did make the connection" she said as they nodded.

"Well around 10, maybe 15 years ago we told her of the rebels breaking into research labs to steal some specific tech and all she did was smile and wave it off" they said as F-Shego nodded

"Because I knew they would make the watch since Kim has it and I knew that it would be better than something any of my scientists could make" she said as Shego nodded.

"Wow I am prepared for all this" she said as her future self chuckled.

"30 years is a lot of time to create a plan to save the man I love" F-Shego said as she smiled sadly at her past self.

"Wait what did happen to Naruto! The Wegos wouldn't tell me. They said I'd have to wait until you told me" Kim said as she looked to the Future Shego.

"Fine, we can talk while we head to the lab where I have to fill you in on what will happen once I send you two back" she said as she motioned for Kim and her past self to follow her.

**-The Lab-**

_**Kim POV**_

Kim felt like punching someone as she heard the full story. To know that Naruto saved her parents and apparently Ron from the explosion and then to be labeled a terrorist by Global Justice and nearly every form of government made her furious.

"So they just soiled his name! What happened to Ron?! Why isn't he here with you or something?" Kim asked as Shego frowned.

"Well after your disappearance into the time stream and the death of someone he considered a brother he grew depressed. He was upset that none of his training could help him protect or help Naruto or the hostages so after everything he left for Japan" F-Shego said with a sigh.

"Why did he go to Japan?" Kim asked as she crossed her arms with a frown. To her Ron had no reason to be in Japan.

"Well he went there to train in his Mystic Monkey powers. He is now a powerful Sage there but refuses to leave his temple as he feels he needs to be there to help pass on Naruto's teachings of being a Sage" F-Shego said as Kim frowned but nodded.

She was proud of her best friend for overcoming everything and harnessing his powers and understood how hard it hit him, she was barely holding herself together as it was. Adding 30 years onto it and she would probably be doing something similar

"But right now we need to get you fill in on what you both need to do" F-Shego said as she pressed some keys on a keyboard before a map of Upperton showed up on the screen.

There were three buildings circled with a big 'X' over the city square.

"Naruto died because the three bitches held three groups of hostages in these buildings, keeping them held in a circle of black flames called **Amaterasu**. They burn for seven days and seven nights so be careful with them" F-Shego said as they nodded.

"When you all get back you will need to save all of the groups as fast as you can so Naruto won't be restrained anymore and so he can kill those bitches" she said as present Shego frowned.

"Three groups and only two of us, how will we be able to do this?" Kim asked as F-Shego smiled as her hands glowed a soft green.

"Because I will be giving myself knowledge of Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu with a bit of mind jutsus I learnt from Naruto's old scrolls. Start off only make two or three clones to help get the hostages out" F-Shego said as put her hand against her past self's head.

Shego gasped as the images of how to use the technique flashed through her head. She saw the sign to use, how much chakra to push into it and how to handle the memory-feedback when they dispelled.

"Now we need to get on to actually going back" F-Shego said as the doors slide open and a familiar but older version of someone walked in.

"Wade? Is that you?" Kim asked in shock as the Wade before her was tall, muscular and even had a goatee.

"Ah Kim! Shego told me that you were coming here soon but I thought it would be later that this" he said as he hugged her making her groan at his strength.

"Wow, you grew a lot" she said as Wade chuckled.

"Yeah I hit a growth spurt but it is still great to see you" he said as F-Shego walked up to him.

"Do you have everything ready?" she asked as Wade nodded.

"Wait you work for me in the future?" Shego asked as her future self nodded.

"He is my mole in the rebels and my top scientist. He was the one who built the watch while some others drafted up the idea and the plans. He also was the one that helped think up the plan to push our way through back to Naruto" she said as Wade nodded

"But we need to hurry, the rebels heard from Rufus 3000 of how Kim returned and they think you have her captured so we need to hurry" Wade said as he held out his hands. "I need the Time Monkeys and the Watch" he said as they nodded and handed them to him

"How long do you think it'll take to set up and how long before they arrive?" F-Shego asked as Wade set the stone monkeys down with the watch.

"An hour for me to get things set up, 30 minutes until they arrive at the most" he said with a frown as he put on some welding goggles.

"Damn, then we just need to slow them down" F-Shego said as Wade nodded.

"But I need your past self and Kim to stay here with me. I'd recommend sending Monkey Fist and Draken to hold them off with Killigan acting as long range support" Wade said as he pulled out a tube looking machine and small welding gun that didn't seem to be attached to anything.

"Wait your using Draken and those two to defend us? Why don't you just go kick them out?" Shego asked as her future self chuckled.

"Oh trust me, those three aren't as weak as you think. And if they can get past them then I act as a last resort. Wegos you stay and help with your clones as much as they need" F-Shego said as she started to leave the room and the Wegos saluted with a smirk

"Wade make sure everything works, this is our only chance to fix things" F-Shego said as Wade nodded and she left the room.

"So who exactly is in charge of the rebellion?" Kim asked as Wade sighed and handed them goggles to protect their eyes.

"Jim and Tim" he said making Kim frown. "They didn't see what Shego was doing too well. They think he just snapped after Naruto's death and then got greedy to rule the world"

"Wego I need you to grab some things over there, a few crystals and pieces of titanium" he said pointing over to the heap of scraps on the other side of the room.

"Fine, we got it" the Wegos said as they formed clones to rummage through it.

"I'm sure if I talked to them they'd understand" Kim said as Wade shook his head.

"It will honestly be easier to just let them believe this for now until we send you back and you change this future into one with Naruto still around" Wade said as he frowned sadly.

"He's right Kim, when we go back to save him this future won't be around anymore, a new one will take its place so it won't matter" Shego said as Kim nodded

"Now let Wade focus so we can go back" Shego said as she sat down in a chair and crossed her arms.

Kim nodded and sat down as well. She was nervous about going back to save Naruto. They had one chance and they couldn't mess it up.

**-Future Shego-**

F-Shego frowned as she opened up her communicator. "Draken, Monkey Fist and Killigan. There are rebels coming to invade soon and the plan is going down. I need you three to stop them at all costs. Incapacitate them for as long as you can" she said as they chimed in.

"_Ah today is the day lassie. I knew my memory was correct, you owe me five dollars Draken_" Killigan said as Draken groaned.

"_Another time Killigan, this is important. So Shego are we allowed to knock them out and bind them to make sure they don't interfere?_" Draken asked as she chuckled.

"Yes, use full strength since they are bound to be pulling out all the stops" she said as Monkey Fist chimed in.

"_It's been a while since I've been able to unleash my Mystic Monkey powers. It'll be good to stretch a bit_" he said as Shego smirked.

"Have fun and let loose" she said as she shut the communicator.

**-Draken and the others-**

Draken rolled his shoulders as he stretched a bit in the large service elevator as Killigan and Monkey Fist stood next to him.

In the 30 years they all had become much different.

Monkey Fist had grown with the use of his Mystic Monkey Powers and now resembled a gorilla more than a monkey or a human. He was around eight feet tall and still wore his traditional black gi but it was bigger to fit him.

He wore a red collar inhibition collar around his neck, as did all three of them and everyone else did but unlike everyone else they were fake collars.

Killigan had become a cyborg after he started having trouble with his heart and Shego built him the body. He was around seven feet tall with an entire robotic body with only a small dome on top to shield his head, the only human part of him left.

His robot body was dressed in his usual outfit as well with the same looking set of golf clubs as he use to have but they were much bigger to match his new size.

Draken was the shortest of the new group, standing at six and a half feet tall. He wore a modified version of his blue lab coat but it was bigger to fit his more muscular frame. In the 30 years he had been experimenting on his body a very small bit.

Ever since Shego took over the world he found no need to train his mind as much so he focused on becoming stronger and got great results from it.

"So we have to hold the ladies off for an hour or so?" Killigan asked as Draken nodded.

"Then this world will be gone" Monkey Fist said with a frown. "Does make me a bit sad but we agreed to this when we started and all honesty it is better with the boy in it." Over the 30 years Monkey Fist had heard all the stories of Naruto and honestly hoped he met the boy in the past some time

"Plus this is better for Shego. 30 years of mourning isn't good for her" Draken said in a moment of seriousness. "And then the world will be able to be taken over by me instead!" he yelled making Killigan and Monkey Fist sweat drop.

"You couldn't take over an ant hill lad" Killigan said as Monkey Fist nodded along making him glare at them

"We have a job to do so step being lazy" Monkey Fist said as his body glowed blue and he jumped from the elevator as Killigan's feet became treads and he shot forward leaving Draken to run after them

**-Kim-**

Kim paced the lab nervously until Wade chuckled "Kim pacing isn't going to make things go faster" he said as she pouted.

"S-Sorry I just really want to go save him" she said until she heard Shego slam her hand down.

"And you don't think I do!? He is my boyfriend, the man I love" Shego said until the Wegos calmed her down.

"That isn't what she means at all and you know it. She just wants to help him like you do" they said as she frowned.

"Sorry Princess, I'm just-" Shego said until Kim cut her off.

"Don't be, I understand Shego. You actually saw the explosion and everything while I couldn't. I'd be testy and upset too" Kim said as Shego nodded with a small smile.

"A lot of people were affected by Naruto's death. Even me" Wade said with a frown as he kept working.

"How so? I thought you only talked to him like twice?" Kim asked as Wade chuckled.

"Nope, he often called me to ask things about technology or just to talk. He even surprised me once by arriving at my house" he said shocking Kim.

"He found your house?! How?" Kim asked shocked as no one knew where Wade lived.

"I have no idea but one day he arrived outside my window, scaring the crap out of me. He then knocked at my door and my mom let him in. I was a bit nervous but he just arrived saying he wanted to thank me for everything I had done for him" Wade said as he paused and set down the welder.

"After making him promise not to tell anyone where I lived yet we talked for a while and after that he showed up every once in a while. My mom loved him since he was a friend who wasn't online. I honestly saw him as a brother to me" Wade said as he wiped a tear from his eye before he chuckled and went back to work.

"Cause of that I agreed to be Shego's mole and her scientist. I also help her figure out the way to get back to save him" he said as Shego frowned.

"Yeah, how is this going to work? I was told that temporal disruptions and Deadlocking prevented us from going back then" she said as Wade smiled.

"Well imagine the Deadlocking is a dome of earth around something, it keeps everything from entering what is inside it. The Time Monkey and the Time Watch are like throwing a small rock at this massive dome so it doesn't work" he said as he held up a drill.

"But if we combine not one but two Time Monkeys and another time machine like the Time Watch we can drill a hole through the dome and entering inside it safely instead of crashing through it making it cave in on the moment in time" he said as the two girls nodded.

They really didn't have any real idea of what it mean but it made sense.

"We have one shot and we plan to make it count" Wade said as he was nearing completion. He looked at the time and frowned.

'10 minutes more and I should be done. I just hope that Draken and the others can keep them held back long enough for it to work' he thought as he kept working.

"Wego, go and help the others. They need the help more than I do" Wade said as the twins nodded hesitantly but nodded.

"Girls start getting ready, look over the plans cause in 10 minutes you leave for the Upperton of 30 years ago" Wade said as they nodded as they clenched their fists.

**-Draken and the Others-**

"Damn! These lads are more resistant than we thought!" Killigan yelled as he lobbed ball after ball at the army of mole rats and laser wielding men.

"They are becoming nuisances!" Monkey Fist said as he used his Mystic Monkey powers to shield them from the lasers as they started to retreat.

"Shego! We can't hold them much longer! We have to retreat!" Draken yelled in the communicator.

"_It is fine. Leave and let them through. It is nearly time for it to go down. You three did good_" she said as Monkey Fist grabbed him and Killigan deployed his rocket boosters so they could retreat.

'Good luck young Kim Possible and past Shego. Hopefully you two go through with it and succeed' Draken thought as Monkey Fist took him away.

**-Kim and Shego-**

Kim and Shego stared down at the metal cylinder. One the two sides of it were glass panels showing the Time Monkeys in it and on top was the watch, hidden behind the metal, only showing the face of the watch.

There were panels and wires visible everywhere but they could tell it was well made and heavily complicated.

"So how does it work?" Shego asked as Wade smiled at his work.

"Press the watch and it'll activate the Time Monkeys and the Time Watch simultaneously. After that there will be a brief window to jump through the portal to roughly five minutes before Naruto arrived in Upperton according to the surveillance footage" Wade said as he could hear explosions everywhere.

"You need to go now" Wade said as he activated his belt which created a barrier around him. "Even with all of Future Shego's skills she can't hold off the full army" he said as the two girls nodded and he left.

"You ready to save him?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Yeah and then beat some sense into him for being an idiot" Shego said as she slammed her hand down and sparks of red and blue poured from the tube as it started to crack.

The two women stared as a blue and red portal appeared, mixing to purple and stabilized.

"Geronimo!" they yelled as they jumped through it.

**-Future Shego-**

She frowned as she slammed her hands down "**Lightning Style: Barrier of Volts!**" she yelled as a marge wall of lightning drove down the hallway as Wade walked up next to her with her brothers on her other side.

She looked around to see cracks forming everywhere. "Seems like it is working" F-Shego said as Wade nodded.

"Of course it is. I estimate in a minute or two we will cease to exist and our new selves will appear and the new future will take its place. If you look at yourself you can see some of the differences" Wade said as F-Shego looked down and smiled.

On her left hand was a gorgeous wedding ring and holding her hand was a familiar outline.

"Naruto, you idiot…" she said as the world went white and the future had changed.

**-Kim and Shego – Upperton of their present-**

They landed with a thud as they quickly looked around.

"The nearest building is to our left while the others are on the other side" Shego said as she summoned three clones.

"I got the closest building since you are better at going distances. Leave a clone with me to help" Kim said, going into full mission mode as Shego nodded and jumped off with her other clones.

They had one chance and like hell they were going to ruin it.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so I think I explained pretty good in this chapter how the time travel stuff worked.

I got the idea from "The Angels take Manhattan" where the 11th Doctor pushed his way through a temporal disruption to save Rory. Only I made Kim and Shego just push through with force and not using something as "landing lights"

Next chapter you all get to see Shego and Kim save Naruto by removing the Hostages and letting Naruto go all out against Sakura, Hinata and Ino. One word of warning, my Ino, Sakura and Hinata are NOT cannon versions.

So they aren't the characters you really love. So no promises on redemption.

Well I hope you look forward to the fight.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 15**

Shego frowned as she dropped down from the air duct of the building to see the hostages surrounded in a circle of black flames and pulled out a scroll that her future self had given her.

It was a Fire Sealing Method scroll and would only stick around for a few more moments considering the future was being changed.

"Now after I get these flames you need to leave here as fast as you can since this place will be in the middle of a fight" she said as the scroll absorbed the flames before it flickered and faded away.

"You heard me! Go!" she yelled as the hostages ran away until Ann walked up to her.

"Shego, what is happening? These girls who kidnapped us mentioned Naruto, will he be okay?" she asked as Shego frowned.

"With you guys no longer hostages he will be but you need to leave now. Those three girls have the same powers as Naruto and they were planning on killing him by using you all as hostages to make him weaker" Shego said as Ann frowned.

"Just go, he will be okay but you need to be away from here" she said as Ann nodded and ran off with her husband James right behind her.

Shego sighed as she felt her clones dispel 'Good, everything is done and they even got Princess out of here' she thought as she flared her plasma. 'Those bitches won't get any mercy from him or me' she thought as she quickly made her way up to the roof.

Naruto was arriving soon and she would be damned if she wasn't going to help

**-Naruto's Arrival-**

Naruto frowned as he arrived in Upperton, to where he followed the chakra sources.

He could feel them waiting in the shadows and was about to throw a marker off towards them until he felt a barrier form around him and he lost the pull of his markers.

"We have been studying all your moves demon, even the **Hiraishin**, hence why we are able to stop it" a familiar voice spoke out as Naruto widened his eyes as he saw Hinata, Ino and Sakura step out from on top of a building.

"H-How are you all here!" he yelled as he activated his Rinnegan.

"Ah Ah Ah, don't be so quick to attack or do you want these poor people to die?" Sakura said as she pressed a button and the screen on the building, normally used for ads changed to a scene of an empty room with scorch marks on the floor.

"What people you bitch!" Naruto heard as Shego landed beside him and quickly hugged him.

"Shego what's wrong?" he asked as he kept his eyes trained on the three shocked kunoichi as they flipped through the channels.

"Just read my mind, it'll be easier to explain" she said in a shaky tone.

He nodded and quickly placed his hand on her head, using his Human Path to read her mind, and quickly burst into his cloaked mode.

"Shego, I know you want to help but go" he said in a cold tone as he stood up, Rinnegan fully active.

"But I can't leave you" she said until she felt him squeeze her hand.

"These three caused too much pain and will only hurt more people which is why I have to do something I hoped I wouldn't have to do in this world" he said as she looked up and almost flinched at the cold look in his eyes, even if it wasn't directed at her.

She knew what he meant and she honestly didn't feel bad for them considering what they put her through.

"But I want to help!" she said as he sighed.

"Shego I will be fighting all out, when that happens things get destructive and I would never forgive myself if I accidently hurt you or they hurt you" he said as the kunoichi narrowed their eyes at him

"Fine but you better not die this time! I had to go through it once and I still need to kick your ass for that" Shego said as he warped her away, using the Third step to bypass the barrier around the city since he doubted that they knew about it

"So you try and use people close to me as hostages? All because I killed Sasuke, a man bent on killing the leaders of the world to start a revolution?" he asked as Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Even without them we can still kill you! We have trained for this demon!" Hinata yelled as she jumped down at him, trying to hit him with her Juken strikes.

"What happened to you Hinata, during the war you were kind and you helped me but after Sasuke you changed, and you even started blaming me for Neji's death" he said as he blocked her strikes and summoned his Truth Seeking Orbs.

"Don't you dare talk about him! You killed him!" she yelled as he landed a strong hit on her gut making her fly through a building.

"I didn't kill Neji! The Juubi did with Madara and Obito were in control of it! I got revenge by defeating Kaguya and resealing the Juubi so I don't know what you are on about!" he said as he used his Truth Seeking Orbs to block a punch from Sakura

He quickly grabbed her neck as he stared into her eyes "All of this over a boy who didn't give you the time of day. You go this far just to get revenge for a man who honestly would have killed you if you annoyed him" he said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"**A-Ama-ter-a-asu**" she choked out but couldn't use the technique as she felt a sharp pain in her eye until she saw her Sharingan in Naruto's hand.

"I should have destroyed this long ago but the damn council got in my way" he said as he sealed it away in his wrist seal.

"G-Give me t-that back" she said as she gasped for air.

"**Mind Transfer**" he heard Ino yell as she tried to enter his mind as he let her in.

'You guys take care of her' he thought as the Bijuu nodded.

**-Mindscape-**

Ino smirked as she entered his mind 'I know he is weak against genjutsu since he has the Rinnegan but seriously this is ridiculous' she thought with a smirk.

She let out a gasp as a large hand burst from the lake she was standing on as she saw the Kyuubi rise from the water.

"**So you think just because you can keep us from contacting Naruto for a few moments you can take control of him?**" Kurama said as the other Bijuu formed around him.

Ino's eyes widened as she saw the fearsome look in the Bijuu's eyes as she tried to exit his mind.

"**Oh you aren't escaping this time girlie. We are going to shatter this puny mind of yours**" Shukaku said as Ino let out a muffled scream.

**-Real World-**

Sakura's hope for Ino possibly gaining control of Naruto's body went down the drain once she saw Ino's body collapse and she started foaming from the mouth.

"You caused my girlfriend, the woman I love a lot of emotional pain though thankfully she fixed things but I still have to end you. If I let you live I know you would just return and cause more trouble" he said as she glared at him with her one eye.

"D-Do it y-you demon! That's all yo-ou'll ev-ver be" she choked out as he threw her at Hinata who got out from the rubble to charge him again.

"I am not a demon, the Bijuu aren't demons. I am a sage, you girls are the demons" he said as he summoned a Bijuudama.

"Hinata it is sad that you turned out like this but you made your decision" he said as the Hyuga glared at him and tried to charge him again but he fired off the Bijuudama, killing her, Sakura and Ino in a powerful explosion.

He sighed as he looked up into the sky 'Did I do the right thing by killing them?' he asked as he tapped his foot on the ground to repair whatever damages by molding the earth to fix the craters in the ground.

"**Kit, Sharon showed you what would have happened if the hostages would have been here. I doubt you dying is a good thing so killing them is better**" Kurama said with a huff.

Kurama knew Naruto disliked killing and the fact that they were three people he use to know made it a bit more difficult for the blonde.

"**And if you didn't they would only come back again or target someone like Sharon instead or maybe even Kim**" Gyuki said as he sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets as he saw a Kim and her parents running towards him

"Kim? Were you a hostage?" he asked worried as she shook her head.

"No, but my parents were" she said as she hugged him tightly before slapping him hard. "Don't you ever try and sacrifice yourself again!" she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh so you know what happened as well" he said as she nodded and buried her face in his chest as he heard sirens coming near.

"I think it would be best for me to leave. I don't think any cameras saw me so I should be fine" he said as she nodded.

"I'll have Wade delete any footage" she said as she wiped her cheeks.

"We are coming over later to talk about what just happened" Ann said as she rubbed Kim's back.

"That is fine as Shego is going to do the same soon. Come by any time and I am so sorry for everything that happened" he said as Ann waved it off and hugged him.

"We are all safe, that is all that matters" she said as he nodded. "Now go, we don't want you getting in trouble" she said as he nodded and flashed away.

"What are we going to do with that boy" James said with a smirk as he shook his head.

"Be his family, what else?" Ann said as Kim smiled and contacted Wade.

"Wade, we need a favor" she said as the boy on the screen smiled and cracked his fingers.

**-Naruto's house-**

Naruto sighed as he appeared in his house to be tackled by Sharon.

"You idiot!" she yelled as she cried into his chest and hit on his chest. "I almost lost you!"

"I'm sorry Sharon, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere" he said as he rubbed her back.

"You almost did! All because you didn't want anyone to die!" she cried as he let her hit on his chest.

"I can't help but want to protect others. Letting them die is something I can't do" he said as she glared at him.

"You can revive the dead with your eyes so why wouldn't you just do that" she cried as he sighed.

"The pain of dying is something I don't want anyone to go through. This time it worked out so forget that alternate time" he said as she slapped him.

"I can't! The man I loved died and I couldn't stop it! I barely was able to save you and stop it from happening!" she yelled as he held her close to him

"I am here Sharon, I promise I will never leave you again" he said as she cried into his chest as he pet her back.

"You swear?" she asked as he chuckled.

"I swear on everything I am that I will never leave you" he said as she smiled.

"I'll hold you to that" she said as she kissed him deeply.

**-Later the Night-**

Naruto sighed as he laid down on his couch. For the last several hours he had been lectured and beaten on by Sharon, Kim and Ann.

He understood their reasoning considering that he put them through a lot of worry with the alternate future and his apparent death.

"I want to quit work" he heard Sharon say as she walked back downstairs from her shower.

"Really? I thought you loved being a mercenary and a thief?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

For the last few hours she hadn't left his side. Her shower was the longest she had left his side.

"I do but I'm tired of being away and going along with the plans of Draken" she said as he nodded and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I'm thinking of maybe founding my own mercenary for hire organization but I get to choose which jobs I take" she said as his arms wrapped around her.

"Well that sounds fun. I'll pay off your bounties and fees so no one will bother you" he said as she chuckled.

"I'd have to wait until my contract with Draken runs out and I want to do it on my own. I'm fine with you helping me get those bounties off" she said as he nodded.

"Where are Weston and Wesley?" he asked as she frowned.

"Off playing with the twin brothers of the Princess. So it's just us alone" she said as she turned around and straddled him with a smile on her face.

"Your insatiable I swear" he said as he kissed her neck making her smile.

"Only for you Whiskers" she said as she kissed his softly.

She had him back. She wasn't going to let him go. Ever

**-Next Day-**

Naruto groaned as he stretched in the basement. His body was incredibly sore after the activities he and Sharon did throughout the night.

"Kim do you really want to train this soon after the ordeal?" he asked as he parried her attacks.

"Yes! I'm tired of being too weak, I need to get stronger fast" she said as she went on the offensive. "I might not have chakra or anything but I can still get faster and stronger"

"True but don't push yourself too far" he said as he skidded back a bit from her kick.

After the city ordeal both Kim and surprisingly Ron wanted better training.

Kim focused on her combat and speed while Ron was wanting to try and master his Mystic Monkey powers.

"We won't, don't worry" Kim said as he sighed as Sharon came down stairs.

"Oi! You guys come up here. You need to see what's on the news" she said as he frowned and headed upstairs.

"_The attack on Upperton was labeled a terrorist attack by three unnamed women. They supposedly held the parents of the globetrotting super heroine Kim Possible and others hostage._

_The city was apparently rigged with explosives but then suddenly a golden man appeared_" the news anchor said as an image of the back of him in his cloaked mode appeared on screen.

"_We have no clear shot of the man due to the destruction caused in the city but he is shown to have immense speed, strength and black orbs that followed him around_" they say as footage of him fighting Sakura, Ino and Hinata played.

Thankfully no brutal parts like the removal of Sakura's eye or the Bijuudama showed on the screen.

"_The bodies of the three woman have not been found. The police figure they escaped in the chaos of the fight and it seems the glowing man even helped repair the city a bit before leaving._

_Whoever the man is the city of Upperton thanks him_" the announcer said before they moved onto the next story.

"Well remind me to thank Wade for removing any clip that showed my face" Naruto said as he sat down on the couch.

"Will do but what was that glowing form you were in?" Ron asked in shock as he rewound the TV a bit and paused it where it showed the glowing form of Naruto.

"That is my cloaked form, a form I only use when I am facing an opponent very deadly. Last time I used it I was fighting against Sasuke when he wanted to kill the leaders of my world" Naruto said as he ran his hand through his hair and let out an exhausted sigh

"Wow, then those three were tough?" Ron asked as he shook his head.

"No I just didn't want to drag things along. Plus they caused Shego and you all pain so I had to finish them quickly" he said as Kim flinched.

"T-That means you-" Kim said as Naruto cut her off.

"I take no pleasure from the fact but I had to. If not then they would only return and go after you or Shego directly. A little weight on my conscious is worth your safety" he said as he stood up and left back for the basement.

"Princess you have to realize those _women_ were ready to kill everyone in the city and would do again if they got free. They aren't like the villains of our world, they are entirely different" Shego said as Kim nodded.

Ron looked between the two women in confusion and sighed.

"Come on you two, you want to train then come along" Naruto said as Kim and Ron turned towards him.

"R-Right, we'll be right down" Kim said as Naruto headed back downstairs.

"Don't look down on him. He doesn't like what he has done but he did what was needed to save all those people" Shego said as Kim nodded.

"I know and I trust him. It just sits weird in my stomach" Kim said as she started heading downstairs.

"Once Naruto got involved in my life I knew things were going to change drastically. I wouldn't change any moment I've had since he arrived for anything in the world" Kim said as she left for the basement.

Kim knew things were bound to change even more in the future. She just hoped she was ready for them

**-Chapter End-**

So Naruto was saved, the kunoichi were killed and things were back to normal for the most part.

No one knows he was the person who fought in Upperton so no one from Global Justice with bother him.

Sharon (Shego) is a bit clingy but it makes sense since she did lose Naruto and just got him back. Plus Kim and Ron want to immerse themselves in training so they can be more useful and protective.

Plus Sharon wants to start her own business so she isn't a "villain" anymore.

The story will get back to the Kim Possible storyline.

I have some episodes planned but I need to figure out how Naruto changes them. I also plan for the next movie to be done but with Shego no longer being a villain a lot is going to change.

**IMPORTANT NEWS**

Due to school ending soon and finals coming up and all that _fun_ stuff I will be doing a different schedule for the next two update weeks.

**-Schedule-**

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Demon of the Elemental Nations

**Wednesday:** Fox of the Wild

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Creator of Alchemy

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

But instead of a one week break, it'll be two weeks.

So I will be doing a week of updates and then taking two weeks of break, then another week of updates followed by another two week break.

After the second two week break it'll go back to the "one week update, one week break" schedule as by then I will have graduated from High School!

I hope you all understand!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 16**

Naruto sighed as he sat in the auditorium of Middleton High school. Sharon was off doing missions for Draken to save up some money for her eventual mercenary business.

He mainly only decided to continue to go to this school to help keep an eye on Ron and Kim.

"….Middleton has decided to take part in a weeklong exchange program with our sister school in Yamaguchi Japan named the Yamanouchi School" Mr. Barkin said as Naruto got interested.

Japan was apparently the country that resembled his own and even had some myths about the Sage and the Bijuu though he found out they weren't the same as his as they had the Bijuu all different kinds of animals.

He figured it was just one of those myths that had no backing like the Greek myths though the fact that it was about a Sage and nine beasts named the Bijuu did surprise him a bit.

"Everyone give a Mad Dog welcome to Hirotaka" Barkin said as a yellow motorcycle burst through the door and came to a screeching stop.

Naruto rolled his eyes as the boy took off his helmet and showed off.

"And now the student that will journey to the home of sumo and anime…" Barkin said as he tried to let the suspense grow, though by this time all the girls were staring dreamily over Hirotaka.

"Ron Stoppable!" he said as Ron looked shocked as he swallowed his mouthful of chips.

"Me?" he asked confused as Bonnie laughed.

"So let me get this straight, we get motorcycle hotness and they get Stoppable? Is there any way we can make this exchange permanent?" she asked as Barkin cleared his throat.

"They also have requested that Naruto Uzumaki join Stoppable as a translator and helper since he is of Japanese heritage" Barkin said as everyone looked at Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I am Japanese," he said as he mentally sighed "sounds fun to me."

"Now Stoppable! Remember for the next seven days you are a cultural ambassador. You represent this school, this city and this nation" Barkin said as he turned to Naruto.

"And I expect you to keep a tight leash on Stoppable! I don't want our school to a laughing stock" Barkin yelled as Naruto sighed.

"Relax he'll be fine he isn't that bad" he said as he pat Ron on the back.

"Are you really going to go along with this?" Kim asked worried as she didn't want him to leave again.

"It's only for a week and I want to see Japan. Plus I'll leave a clone behind just in case you or Shego wants training or to just hang out" he said as Ron nodded.

"It'll be fun KP and you have nothing to worry about! I am a master of diplomacy" Ron said with a smile. "Though if they push any of that raw fish on me I swear I'll chuck" he said as Kim and Monique groaned from the stands.

"Okay, let's start packing there Ron" Naruto said as he grabbed Ron's shirt and started dragging him away.

**-An Hour Later-**

Naruto chuckled as he slung a duffle bag over his shoulder. He didn't really need it as everything he needed was sealed inside the small scroll inside the bag.

"Really, you are taking one bag full of food from Bueno Nacho for the trip?" Kim asked in a flat tone as Ron got in the back seat and Naruto sat shotgun.

"No, this is for the flight to the airport, I will refill at the Bueno Nacho at the Tokyo International Airport" Ron said in a huff as Naruto chuckled.

"Relax Kim, I'll keep an eye on him" he said as he leaned towards Kim. "And my clone is at the house. I explained everything to the Wegos and you have a key so feel free to go visit, plus my clone can go with you places it'll just be disguised" he said in a quiet tone so Barkin didn't overhear him.

"Fine, have fun you guys" she said as she hugged Naruto with a smile and waved at him as the car drove away.

"Well get comfy Ron, it's just going to be me and you for the next few hours of flight after Barkin drops us off" he said as he relaxed in the chair and chuckled as he heard Ron already start eating his food.

**-Japan-**

Naruto sighed as Ron pushed his mountain of luggage around the airport until he heard someone call out for them.

"Stoppable-san! Uzumaki-san!" the voice spoke out as they turned around and Ron's jaw dropped as he saw the girl.

She had short black hair that went to a bit above her shoulders with a red hair band to keep her hair back and soft dark brown, basically black eyes. Her skin tone was a soft olive tone as she wore a blue top with a dark blue plaid skirt and long black keen high socks as well as black shoes.

"Konichiwa! I am Yori from the Yamanouchi School. It is my honor to guide the both of you this week" she said as she bowed slightly to them.

"Konichiwa Yori-chan, the pleasure is all ours" Naruto said as Rufus slapped Ron on the back of his head to get him to close his mouth.

Thankfully his native tongue was the same as Japanese in this world, except for a few words. He never really had an opportunity to use it since most people spoke in English, the language the Bijuu somehow integrated into his head from the wormhole's energy.

"Yeah believe me the honor is like all mine" Ron said as she giggled and led them to the truck that would take them to the school.

"So Uzumaki-san, we were told you grew up in Japan. Where were you raised in Japan?" she asked as he chuckled.

"Oh a very, very small, difficult to find village in the Hokkaido prefecture. I moved to America when I was around 13 or so with my parents before they passed" he said effortlessly lying as he and Wade had created the backstory for him in case someone ever asked.

"Hmm what is the village's name?" she asked as he chuckled.

"It's called Konoha. A very small village that only had around 400 or so people in it" he said as he relaxed in the truck for the remainder of the ride, letting Ron talk with her as he could tell the other blonde had gotten a crush on her.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"So this is where you go to school?" Ron asked as they all stood in front of a mountain with various trees around them.

Naruto looked around confused as he could feel some strange energy all around them. It wasn't nature energy or anything but it felt a lot like Ron's energy but much more diluted and thin.

"**Maybe there are other people that can use that boy's power but not in the same concentration as him?**" Kurama suggested as he nodded.

'And this is just the left over energy from it being used?' he thought as he went back to the others

"So we just have to walk up the mountain?" he asked as Yori nodded. He might have been talking to the Bijuu but he could always listen to the Bijuu while others talked.

His clones definitely helped him learn how to multitask.

"Of course Uzumaki-san" she said as he waved her off.

"Please call me Naruto, now come on Ron, this shouldn't be any more difficult than the training you went through in terms of weight" he said as Ron groaned and started to pick up him mountain of luggage.

"You train Stoppable-san?" she asked as he nodded.

"A bit, nothing serious just weight training and some endurance since I'm sure you know that he is Kim Possible's teammate" he said as Yori nodded.

He just figured that everybody knew of Kim since she was a globetrotting super hero and had stopped numerous evil plots from all over the world.

"So that means you must be very strong yourself, is that right Naruto-san?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends. To some I am, to others I am not" he said not interested in bragging as he continued to walk up the mountain as Yori seemed to stay back with Ron as he wobbled up the mountain.

"Come on Ron, or do you not want this back?" he asked as he held out a bag of Bueno Nacho food that he had snagged from Ron when he wasn't looking.

"Not fair!" he yelled as he ran after Naruto, unaffected by the weight of his bags now that his food was on the line.

Yori chuckled as they walked up the mountain.

Naruto stopped as they neared a waterfall "Ah we have reached the entrance" Yori said as she smiled and walked behind the waterfall.

"At least I don't have to be drenched under it" Ron grumbled as Naruto tossed him the bag of food.

"Come on Ron, I'm excited to see this school, reminds me of Taki and its entrance" he said as he followed Yori to see a pristine looking temple at the other end of a wooden bridge

"Whoa! Is this a public school?" Ron asked in shock as they walked across the bridge.

Naruto rose a brow as he saw a bunch of people in white uniforms as they did things like climbing ropes, using smoke pellets and fighting hand to hand and with bo staffs.

"We have awaited your arrivals, I am Sensei. Yamanouchi is no ordinary school, we are a secret training ground for the ancient art of ninjutsu" he said as Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry but this isn't ninjutsu, at least not the kind that I have seen in the past" Naruto said as Sensei chuckled.

"I figured. I knew that the energy I felt pulse in Middleton was not any Mystic power that my students or young Stoppable can wield. We brought you along since we figured the person was someone incredibly close to Stoppable-san" he said as Naruto nodded.

"This is a super diluted form of Ron's which is a diluted version of my own" Naruto said as Sensei nodded.

"I would like to hear more of your energy later but first we should show you both to your rooms" Sensei said as Naruto sighed.

"Good luck but no promises, this is my secret as you have your own" Naruto said as he followed Yori and Ron off to where they could put their luggage, leaving Sensei who smiled kindly and nodded as he walked away.

**-An Hour Later-**

Naruto sighed as he stood next to Ron, the Old man Sensei and Yori as they stood in the center of the courtyard as the students surrounded them, listening to Sensei as he talked.

It felt weird being in a ninja school that was so toned down and different than the one he had been to back in Konoha. From what he saw they focused mainly on the combat and stealth.

'Lucky them, they didn't have to learn the whole Senju family tree' he thought as the Bijuu chuckled.

"Our school has a long and honored history, it was founded in the year 338 AD by the great warrior Toshimiru who carved this monastery from the mountain with only this sword" Sensei said as he turned to Ron and opened the case he was holding to reveal a sleek silver katana.

Naruto could instantly feel energy rolling off it. It nearly had the same amount as Ron did and he could feel it humming, wishing to be wielded by either him or Ron.

"It is called the Lotus Blade" Sensei said as Ron tried to touch it.

"No!" a voice yelled as Ron jumped back and Naruto turned to see a boy who had his hair in a bun who was yelling and glaring at Ron. "You tell them too much! They are outsiders!"

"Ron and I both know how to keep silent boy. Trust me, I have secrets that would send you cowering in a corner" Naruto said as he could feel the arrogance rolling off the boy in waves.

"Fukushima, your rudeness dishonors this hall" Sensei said as he narrowed his eyes at the boy now named Fukushima.

"I warn you, do not further shame yourself" Sensei said as Fukushima tried to talk more and walked up next to them bowed.

"Honored guests, I must beg your forgiveness" Fukushima said as Ron smiled.

"Relax bro, nothing but love" he said as Yori giggled, making Ron smile more as Naruto chuckled silently.

**-Night-**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the small room he was stuck with. 'Really? This is smaller than my crappy apartment I grew up with' he thought as he took the scroll out of his duffle bag and unsealed his bed and fell back onto the bed.

He frowned as he started out his small window and towards the mountains as he felt several energies out there but figured it was just wildlife of Japan.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto yawned as he was forced to wake up at four am. Thankfully he was used to being woken up suddenly and early by Sharon as Draken forced her occasionally to leave before the sun had risen and she often woke him up as well so she could say goodbye and occasionally have some fun before leaving

The yawn though changed to a chuckle half way there as he saw the students working on a "Dragon Pulse" technique, though they were just using the little energy they had to reflect the light on their skin. It was nothing like the Chameleon Jutsu that could hide his energy and presence.

Plus they had to stay completely still while doing it where he was able to move when he used his jutsu

"Naruto-san, would you like to participate?" Sensei asked in a scolding tone as Naruto chuckled and held his hand in the Tiger Seal.

"**Chameleon Jutsu**" he said as he disappeared and appeared behind Sensei.

"This better?" he asked making the old man slightly jump as he made the jutsu end.

"Impressive, it's like the Dragon Pulse but you are able to move" Sensei said to himself as he stroked his beard, hiding a smile below it.

As Lunch time rolled around he found himself in line with Ron behind him as they had to steal their food from an incredibly fast old lady.

"Relax Ron, not everyone can master something on the very first day. Plus the fact that your energy is still blocked it makes this stuff a bit more difficult for you" he said as he slipped his hands into his pockets and Ron sighed and moved forward in line

"It's exhausting and that jerk Fuku-whatever isn't making it better" Ron grumbled as Naruto walked away from the confused old lady.

"Aren't you getting any food?" Ron asked as Naruto chuckled.

"I already got mine" Naruto said as he removed his hands from his pockets and opened his fists to reveal a piece of sushi in each hand.

"W-Wha?" the old lady stammered as Naruto chuckled.

"Professional ninja, kind of hard to see me move" he said with a laugh as he left Ron to try and get his food before he tossed his extra over to Ron.

"Eat up man, I'll help your speed later" he said as he tossed the sushi in his mouth as Ron smiled, thankful his friend was here to help.

**-Courtyard-**

Naruto smirked as he sat next to Ron as it was meditation time. They were supposed to try and reach enlightenment or at least get a step closer.

"**These kids don't know anything about becoming at peace with themselves Kit**" Kurama huffed as the other Bijuu looked at him confused.

"**Naruto does?**" Son Goku asked as Gyuki nodded.

"**Naruto fought his darker half as a prerequisite for taming our brother. Though he didn't really defeat it, more like he accepted it and it hasn't come back yet**" Gyuki said as Kurama chuckled.

"**The Kit has actually fully came to terms with things and accepted everything. It won't actually come back ever**" Kurama said as Naruto smiled.

"Is there something funny Uzumaki-san?" Sensei asked as everyone opened their eyes and looked toward Naruto before they gasped as his eyelids became orange and he opened his eyes to reveal golden eyes with bar pupils.

"Oops, accidently went into Sage mode" he said with a chuckle as birds and various animals landed and ran towards him to lay with him.

"Whoa Naruto, this is crazy" Ron said as Naruto laughed as Rufus buried himself in his hair.

"Sage Mode?" Sensei asked incredibly confused.

"Basically I draw in Nature's energy and balance it with my own" he said as he dispelled it and the animals scattered as he stood up. "But the reason I laughed is because it will take many years or a serious situation for these kids to get at balance with themselves. I should know" he said as he walked away with Rufus still in his hair.

"Stoppable-san, who exactly is Uzumaki-san?" Sensei asked as Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"He is kind of my friend and my teacher. He is crazy powerful and very nice" Ron said as he saw Rufus chatting away with Naruto as his blonde friend smiled and laughed at something Rufus had said.

"He said he was a ninja, is this true?" Sensei asked as Ron nodded.

"Yup but I can't say anything else. Those are his secrets to tell" Ron said as he shakily stood up.

Sensei smiled as he nodded "That is fine. Onto the next activity" Sensei said as everyone stood up and ran off making Ron groan and follow.

**-Later at Night-**

Naruto smirked as he sat atop a tree, using his Sage teachings to keep balance.

Today was a bit hectic. Ron nearly made a tree fall onto the school and took his clothes off of himself by accident with a staff while sparring with Fukushima.

Naruto's eyes opened quickly, revealing he was in Sage mode again as he felt several energies enter the school and make their way towards to Lotus blade.

"**Better go catch the intruders Kit**" Kurama said with a smirk as Naruto flashed away.

**-Monkey Fist POV-**

Monkey Fist smirked and resisted the urge to maniacally laugh as his minions returned with the Lotus blade in hand before a knife fell before them and a blonde teenager appeared from nowhere.

He watched in shock as the teen effortlessly sent them flying and caught the blade in his hand.

"Sorry Monkey Fist, can't let you steal this, Old man wouldn't like it if the blade got into the wrong hands" he said as Monkey Fist glared at him.

"I will not be stopped by some boy!" Monkey Fist yelled as he attacked the boy. Or at least tried to as the boy continued to dodge every attack of his.

"I'm not some boy Monkey Fist" the boy said as Monkey Fist gasped as he saw a glowing blue orb in the boy's hand.

"**Rasengan!**" he yelled as Monkey Fist felt a tearing pain in his stomach before he was sent flying into the sky as he spiraled out of control.

**-Naruto POV-**

Naruto sighed as he stared at the monkeys that Monkey Fist left behind before ran off in fear. Normally he wouldn't waste a Rasengan on somebody but the Lotus blade was something he couldn't let get into Monkey Fist's hands.

He frowned though once he felt other energies run off back towards the mountain from the other side of the school.

"Damn, I hope they didn't take anything important" he said as he picked up his marker and summoned a clone to put the sword away as he flashed to where he felt the energies as he had set up markers all around the school.

He let out a growl once he saw the destroyed wall and saw a piece of place hair as he picked it up.

He didn't know who it belonged to but Monkey Fist apparently took a hostage.

"Should probably wake the Old man, then I can go and save whoever the hairy weirdo took" he said as he frowned and walked off towards the Old man's room as sealed away the piece of hair.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so I modified a few things about Yamanouchi. No real levitating like in the episode so I changed it. I also modified the "Dragon Pulse" thing that made them disappear since I had to make it weaker.

I made Naruto kind of own the school but considering he is a profession ninja it makes sense he would be able to outdo everyone effortlessly.

Also he stopped Monkey Fist from getting the blade but don't worry if anyone saw the original episode "Exchange" that this is based off of I can still make it work since some traitor *hint* can still take the blade without anyone noticing and be a traitor like he is supposed to be

I haven't focused on Kim's half of the episode since Naruto can't really get involved with her and Monique's flirt off with Hirotaka.

Remember I am going to take a two week break before I update again. I will be a high school graduate by then!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities **

**Chapter 17**

Naruto frowned as he stood in front of the Old Man's room with a frown. He had been turned away last night from his room since he was busy with something.

"Yori was kidnapped last night by this Monkey Fist" Sensei said as Naruto and Ron frowned. "I am asking you both to please save her" he said as Ron backed away.

"I don't know about Naruto but I am no match for Monkey Fist, I can't even get lunch from the Master Lunch Lady" Ron said as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Stoppable-san, you were not randomly chosen to come here, Toshimiru was a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar" Sensei said as Ron's eyes widened.

"Monkey Kung-Fu! I knew there was something about this place! But why not have Naruto defeat Monkey Fist? I still have deep rooted monkey fears" Ron said as he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I already did enough Ron, I hit him with an incredibly toned down **Rasengan**. If I'm going to go and save her you need to come along" Naruto said as he grabbed Ron's collar and started to drag him away.

"We will leave soon Old Man, just got to pack" he said as Ron squirmed.

"Not the monkeys!"

**-Afternoon-**

Naruto sighed as he stood next to Ron. He had decided to put on his old Sage cloak over his normal clothes since he could fight in anything and frankly just liked to wear his cloak.

Ron on the other hand was dressed in all black with a mask that covered his entire face except for his eyes.

"You look so ridiculous" he said as he started to walked towards the direction the Old Man had said was where Yori was seen being dragged away by monkeys.

"What? This is what ninjas wear, they have to stay hidden" Ron said as Rufus popped out of his pocket and nodded as the naked mole rat was wearing the same thing Ron was.

"Ninjas, if they are good, can hide wearing anything. Hell I wore bright orange jumpsuit and still hid from high class ninjas" he said as Ron frowned.

"Wait Outsiders!" the heard Fukushima yell as he ran towards them.

"We do not have time Fukushima, Yori is in danger and we don't know what Monkey Fist will do" Naruto said as Fukushima bowed.

"Please I can help. I know these mountains better than anyone. You need me as a guide" Fukushima said as Ron was about to accept until Naruto held up a hand.

"I can track her energy and her life-force as well as her emotions. Trust me when I say I can find her easily and I am a trained ninja, I can handle the terrain" he said as he kept walking.

"Come on Ron" he said as Ron shrugged his shoulders and followed quickly.

"Why did you push him away? It seemed like he just wanted to help" Ron asked as Naruto frowned.

"I could feel negative emotions rolling off him in waves. I don't know what they are but he was sending them towards you so we are safer without him" he said as he activated his Rinnegan. "Plus I can sense where she is so all we need to do is head there"

"Oh okay but why do I have to come along?" Ron asked as Naruto chuckled.

"I can't do everything Ron, as I told Kim and Shego I don't like getting involved but I will tag along to keep them safe. Like what I am doing with you. You are saving her while I possibly just fight some monkeys and Monkey Fist a bit while you get Yori to safety" he said as they continued on.

They continued on, walking by a volcanic hot springs until they reached a large mountain and walked inside.

Naruto frowned as he looked around "Too many paths, I don't know which one takes us to her" he said with a sigh as he tosses Ron a Hiraishin marker. "You take that path I will take the other. Just stab down the knife once you find her" he said as Ron frowned but nodded.

Naruto looked around as he walked through the cave path and frowned as he saw lava bubbling below him. 'Of course it is always a volcano' he thought with a groan as he continued walking.

"**Relax Naruto, I can easily protect you from lava but just try not to go in it anyways**" Son Goku said as he nodded and continued on until he heard Ron's yell but didn't feel the pull of a marker.

'Damn kid, I'll have to save him' he thought with a groan as he cracked his knuckles. 'Kokuo, I need a bit of your Steam Release to make things fast' he thought as the Bijuu smiled.

"**Of course Naru-dear, have fun**" Kokuo said as she sent her chakra through him.

He smirked as steam started to roll off him as he crouched down before disappearing in a quick burst of air.

**-Ron-**

"Not cool man!" Ron yelled as he found himself standing in a metal cage next to Yori that was being dangled over a river of lava. "How could you betray us Fukushima!" he yelled as the he glared at Fukushima as he started to lower them into the pit

"I am tired of Sensei's lack of discipline! Under Monkey Fist's rule I will thrive far more than I ever could under Sensei's" Fukushima said as Monkey Fist chuckled.

"Yes and now that I finally have the Lotus Blade I can take over the world and become the Monkey Ruler of the World!" Monkey Fist yelled as he pulled out the Lotus Blade that changed into several different weapons.

"You gave Monkey Fist the Lotus Blade!? Not cool!" Ron yelled as he sat down in the cage.

"Do not give up Stoppable-san, where is Uzumaki-san?" Yori asked as Ron smiled but frowned as he shook his head.

"Naruto and I split up to try and find you. He gave me a marker but I dropped it when Fukushima ambushed me" he said as Yori frowned

"But don't worry he will come and find us" Ron said as they heard a rush of air before monkeys started flying everywhere. "And looks like he did" he said as he peered out the cage and smiled.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto frowned as he cut off Kokuo's chakra and threw the closest two monkeys hard into the wall of the furthest wall.

"Fukushima I should have figured you were planning to betray everyone" he said as Monkey Fist and Fukushima jumped around, startled by his sudden appearance.

"You! The one with those mystic powers! I will get revenge for you attacking me!" Monkey Fist yelled as the man charged at him with the Lotus Blade.

Naruto sighed as he evaded the man's sloppy strikes and smirked as he saw the winces of pain. "So my incredibly weakened Rasengan did cause some damage?" he asked as Monkey Fist narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto! Not that I don't like banter but can you do it after you get us out of the cage that is sitting on lava!" Ron yelled as he looked over to see the Fukushima had lowered the cage and had jumped to try and attack him.

"Stupid boy" Naruto scolded as he grabbed the boy's chop and threw him at Monkey Fist, sending them both skidding into the wall.

Naruto caught the Lotus Blade as Monkey Fist dropped it and jumped down onto the river of lava.

"Naruto!" Ron yelled in fear as he saw his friend fall down them only for him to stand on top of the lava like it was nothing.

"Do you honestly don't remember me doing this at one of Draken's lairs?" he asked as he broke open the cage and summoned two clones to carry Yori and Ron out.

"Take them and Rufus out of here, take the Lotus Blade as well, I have some things to straighten up here" he said to his clones as they nodded, quickly broke Rufus out of his cage and dashed off.

"They have the Lotus Blade! After them!" Monkey Fist yelled as he sent his monkey soldiers out of the cave only for them to be bound by golden glowing chains that burst from the ground before the same chains blocked off the exits.

"Now Monkey Fist, I honestly don't know why you think yourself so powerful when at most your energy is a heavily diluted version of mine and you can't even use it" he said as he jumped up from the lava and stared at the now terrified Monkey Fist and Fukushima.

"What are you?" he asked as he shook in fear.

"A true Sage" Naruto said with a smirk before he appeared behind them and knocked them out.

**-Yamanouchi-**

Naruto smiled as he saw Ron and Yori being tended to by the nurse as he carried a bound Monkey Fist and Fukushima over his shoulders. "Oh good my clones got you back safely" he said as Ron nodded

"A bit weird on our stomachs but all good" Ron said as he set down the villain and the traitor.

"Good, now Old Man, what do you want to do with these two?" he asked as the old man frowned and stroked his beard.

"I will take care of them, thank both you and Stoppable for rescuing the Lotus Blade from Fukushima who betrayed us as such" Sensei said as Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry about it. It is no problem" he said as he canceled his chains and slipped two tags onto their backs.

"They will stay paralyzed as long as the tags stay on them but once removed they will be burnt" he said as he walked over to Ron and sat next to him with a smile. "So, ready for the rest of the week?" he asked with a smile as Ron groaned and chuckled as Naruto smirked at his friend.

"It'll be fine, maybe even a little fun, you'll see" he said as Rufus hopped on his shoulder as Ron shook his head and laid back on the ground in exhaustion.

**-End of the Week-**

Naruto smiled as he stood next to Ron, bags slung over their shoulder as they stood at the entrance to Yamanouchi.

"Uzumaki-san, Stoppable-san, having the both of you here was an honor. I do hope you learned from our school" Sensei said as Naruto nodded and Ron bowed to him.

"It was amazing Sensei! It was an honor to learn here" Ron said as Yori giggled.

"You both have done a lot to help this school from protecting our students to recovering the Lotus Blade" Sensei said as he gained a serious look on his face. "Though do remember, the real identity of this school from the public" he said as Naruto nodded.

"Relax, it'll be an A-rank secret so no one will say a word" Naruto said as Sensei smiled and nodded.

Naruto smirked as he saw Yori and Ron talking before Yori kissed him on the cheek.

Ron smiled as he walked over "So, crushing on the foreign beauty eh?" he asked as Ron blushed a little.

"She can't help falling for the Ron man" Ron said with a smirk as Naruto rolled his eyes and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever, let's go home" he said as he flashed back to the airport.

**-Middleton-**

Naruto chuckled as he helped keep Ron stable before walking through the airport terminal since he didn't really plan on having them fly back as using the Hiraishin was much easier and instant.

He smiled as he opened the doors to have Sharon run up and hug him in her henge disguise. "You idiot could have called me to tell me you were going to Japan and left me with more than a clone" she said in an annoyed tone as he chuckled and hugged her back as Ron was hugged by Kim and Monique.

"Sorry Shego, it was a literal spur of the moment deal but I'll make it up to you later" he said as she nodded and held his hand with a small smile.

"So Naruto how was everything? Ron said it was same old same old but I don't believe him" Kim said as he chuckled.

"Well all in all it was an interesting experience to say the least and we had fun" he said as Ron smiled "not much else to say".

"Whatever, can we just get home, I feel weird being around this many people" Shego said as she tugged at his arm as he smiled.

"Okay, come on everyone, we can head to my house for a bit of food and relax" he said as Kim, Ron and Monique smiled as Shego frowned but nodded.

"Whatever but don't make a mess" Shego said as he chuckled and kissed her cheek as they got in their cars.

Naruto may have liked Japan but he loved being home much better.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay very short chapter but again end to the episode and I didn't want to drag it on.

I have some more interesting episodes that will let Naruto actually have some fights since he could easily defeat many people.

Also don't worry I know I modded the episode a lot but don't worry I have a reason for everything since I see that is how it would be if Naruto got involved.

Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 18**

Naruto sighed as Kim let out another sneeze before handing her another tissue. "Kim as I have told you at least 20 times today, you are sick go home before I throw you over my shoulder and do it myself" he said as Kim pouted and slumped over in her chair as they ate lunch at school

"I told you I am fine Naruto, this is just a little bit of allergies" she said as he rolled his eyes before her Kimmunicator rang and she answered it before he could say anything.

"Speak to me Wade" she said as she started to walk off with Ron following behind as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

Thankfully he was only a clone though he felt the real him was probably dealing with the same thing.

**-Real Naruto-**

"Sharon! You have a cold! Lay down and tell Draken you can't do the stupid thing he wants you to do" he said with a frown as Sharon grumbled and waved him off.

"My plasma can fight off the stupid cold, by the time I get back I'll be all better" she said as he sighed.

"Fine but I'm coming with you to make sure you don't get worse" he said as she frowned but nodded as she blew her nose and grabbed onto his arm as they flashed away to the marker he had Sharon put on Draken.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto rolled his eyes as he set in the ice fortress of Draken. 'Just what both Kim and Shego need when they both have colds' he thought with a frown as he used his chakra to make the snow around him to make small snow rabbits and other animals.

Draken had apparently kidnapped a scientist Dr. Wong and strapped her to a seat made ice as a form of torture.

"You will give tell us the location of the Ray-X or suffer more of the rear freezing!" Draken yelled as the scientist looked to Shego with a raised eyebrow.

"Is he being serious?" Dr. Wong asked as Shego just looked at her and nodded.

"Sadly yes he is" she said as she sneezed into a tissue and flared her plasma to try and warm herself up.

"You know if you have a cold you really shouldn't be in an ice base like this" Dr. Wong said as Naruto laughed as Shego glared at the ceiling.

"I don't have a cold, I don't get sick" she said as a block of ice fell to the ground and revealed Kim and Ron standing in the hole.

"Oh yeah cause they will never find us at the ice base" Shego said as Draken glared at her.

"Never mind! Shego! Deal with them!" Draken ordered as Kim ice skated down to Dr. Wong and freed her with her skate blades before she sneezed with a frown.

"Relax we are the good guys here to save you. Come with me and I'll take you outside" Ron said as Kim fought Shego as they both skated around.

Naruto frowned as Draken and Ron fought for an orange ray gun of sorts before it fired at an icicle that formed on the roof before the beam refracted and shot off to hit Ron, Kim and Shego before Kim threw Shego into Draken before she spun around them.

"What is she doing? Trying to make us dizzy?" Draken asked before the sound of ice breaking sounded out as both Draken and Shego fell into the icy water before Kim and Ron escaped.

Naruto frowned as he reached down and pulled out a shivering Shego and Draken as he channeled fire chakra into his hands to warm Shego up as she hugged him for warmth.

"You are only going to get sicker. Draken she is on sick leave until I say otherwise" he said as the blue scientist frowned but nodded.

"Fine, I can find another sidekick until she gets better" Draken said as they flashed away leaving him in the lair alone.

"Oh and of course I don't need a ride or a heating up or anything" Draken said as he grumbled and walked up the slope that led to his hover car. "I'm totally fine here. All alone. And frozen"

**-Naruto's House-**

Naruto frowned as he summoned a clone to carry Shego up the stairs to their room. "Be sure to get her into dry clothes and a nice hot bath. She needs to not use her plasma to heat herself up as it will just tire her out" he ordered as the clone nodded and entered their room.

He knew Kim would be getting just as sick soon from the exposure to the cold temperature. He let out a sigh as he pulled out his phone and called Ann to warn her.

"_Hello Naruto, what can I do for you sweetie_" Ann said with a smile in her tone as he chuckled.

"Just want to warn you Kim's cold might get worse. I tried to make her go home but you know how she is" he said with a frown as Ann hummed.

"_This isn't good. I'm going to be busy at the hospital and James has the twins to worry about as well. Is there any way she can come over there and you take care of her?_" Ann asked in a nervous tone.

"Fine, I'll go and pick her up as soon as she gets back. Have James call me when she arrives and I'll flash over. I already have to take care of Shego as she got a cold as well" he said as Ann let out a sigh of relief.

"_Thank you so much Naruto. Tell Kim and Shego I hope they feel better_" she said as he chuckled.

"Will do, hope work isn't too difficult" he said as Ann groaned.

"_We'll see. Talk to you later_" she said as he nodded.

"See you later Ann. Bye" he said as she hung up as well.

He smiled as Weston and Wesley entered the house as the smirked at him. "Yo Bro, how's sis holding up?" Weston asked as Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"She got stubborn and got worse, I have her up in my bathroom taking a hot shower as a clone looks after her and now I have to look after Kim as well" he said as he the twins frowned.

"Wow, that's a bummer" Weston said as Naruto nodded.

"Try and stay away from them, don't need you two getting sick as well" he said as they nodded.

"We'll stay in our room for the most part" Wesley said as they walked into the kitchen, grabbing various snacks.

"Tell sis we hope she gets better" Weston said as they took the snacks to their room and closed the door.

He frowned again as he got a call from James and answered it. "I'll be right there" he said as he flashed away to Kim's house.

**-Kim's House-**

Naruto chuckled a bit as James jumped in shock and turned around, hanging up his phone.

"Ann told me to call you, when Kimmie came home she looked awful so I sent her to her room. We are sorry to ask this of you" James said as Naruto waved it off.

"I tried to get her to go home before he mission but she didn't listen to me. It's really no bother" he said as he started walking up the stairs to Kim's room.

Naruto frowned as he saw Kim trying to open her window before he pulled her away.

"Uh-uh you are not going anywhere. Your mom and dad have asked me to look after you so grab some clothes and I will take you to my house" he said as she groaned.

"Naruto I only have a minor cold-" she paused for a moment to let out a loud sneeze "it will she said in a nasally voice.

"No you aren't and if you don't go willingly I will put you under an illusion and throw you over my shoulder" he said as she tried to use her puppy dog eyes on him before he rose an eyebrow and activated his Rinnegan making her pout.

"Fine just let me grab some clothes" she said as she rummaged through her dresser and packed some in a duffle bag as he picked it up and placed his hand on her shoulder before he flashed away with her.

**-Naruto's House – Hour Later-**

Naruto sighed as he had to make it so both Kim and Shego could share his room which meant he had to unseal a spare bed for Kim.

"How are you both feeling?" he asked as replaced the wet rags on their foreheads.

"Terrible! I don't want to be sick, I want to have se-" Shego started to say before he covered her mouth and blushed at her.

"Shego, not the time to say that. Especially in front of Kim" he said in a low tone as a blush went on her cheeks.

"I-I don't know why I said that" she said as he brushed her hair off of her face.

"Its fine, you are just out of it because of your cold" he said as she nodded before he turned to Kim. "What about you Kim? Feeling any better?" he asked as the red head smiled weakly at him.

"Still really bad but feeling better now that I get to spend time with you" Kim said as her cheeks heated up.

'What is with these two? They seem so out of it' he thought as Kim's Kimmunicator started to ring as he quickly picked it up before Kim could grab it.

"You stay" he ordered as he summoned a clone and left the room.

"Speak to me Wade as Kim is sick" he said as Kim grumbled as she still didn't like being called sick.

"_Well Kim mentioned being hit with a ray of Draken's and was worried for the effect of it so she asked me to find out what it was_" Wade said as Naruto nodded.

"Well she, Shego and Ron were all hit with the beam but I haven't seen any side-effects or at least no bad or visible ones" he said as Wade nodded.

"_Well I wouldn't expect you to since essentially it is a Truth Ray_" Wade said as Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Wade nodded again.

"_Yes as apparently it was a just finished ray by Dr. Wong, a world renowned neurobiologist that created the ray to find out how the mind works when Draken kidnapped her, stole the beam and tried to find the location of one of her very secret projects that I sent Ron to guard_" Wade said as Naruto ran his hand through his hair with a groan.

"So now I have to worry about two sick women who are out of it and all they can say in their sick-stupor is the absolute truth?" he asked as Wade chuckled nervously and nodded.

"_Dr. Wong said that it will wear off in one day since it was an experimental version_" Wade said as Naruto nodded.

"Keep me posted on Ron in case he needs help" he said as Wade nodded and disconnected as Naruto slipped the Kimmunicator in his pocket.

'Kami, please don't make them say anything embarrassing' he thought as the Bijuu chuckled in the back of his head as he narrowed his eyes and ignored them.

He frowned as he entered the room and dispelled his clone, thankful neither of them said anything.

"Kim, Shego it turns out that the ray gun Draken hit you both with was a truth ray and you can only seem to say the truth with no inhibitions" he said as the two girls frowned.

"I am so going to punch Draken straight in the face when I get better" Shego grumbled as Kim frowned.

"I will try to keep you both from talking too much so neither of you say anything embarrassing so take a little nap and I'll wake you both up for dinner. Press the button in your hands if you need me" he said as they nodded.

"Thanks, love you Naruto" they both said before glaring mildly at each other before he chuckled dryly before leaving the room.

'Damn girls, what are they doing to me?' he thought as he shook away the blush on his cheeks and left for the kitchen.

"**Poor Naru-chan, still ignorant to the fact that Kim has had a crush on him for as long as she has known him**" Matatabi said as they hid their conversation from Naruto.

"**Well with Sharon keeping most of his time can you blame him?**" Son Goku asked as Kurama rubbed his chin in thought.

"**You okay there brother?**" Gyuki asked as Kurama nodded.

"**Yeah, just thinking up an idea**" Kurama said as the others looked to him curious but let their older brother continue on with his thoughts.

**-Hour Later-**

Naruto sighed as he continued to get dinner ready until he felt a spark that alerted him of one of the girls pressing their buzzer as he summoned a clone.

"Keep an eye on the food" he said as the clone saluted and he quickly went up the stairs as he saw a dazed Kim sitting up on the bed.

"Kim, you are supposed to be laying down, dinner won't be too long from now" he said as he tried to lay her back down

"I need to go to the bathroom" she said with a blush as he sighed and helped her up, careful not to wake up a peacefully sleeping Shego.

"Fine, come on" he said as she held onto his arm as he helped her over to the bathroom before he stood by the door.

"Naruto?" Kim asked from in the bathroom as he frowned.

"Yes Kim?" he asked as he heard her mumbling. "What was that?" he asked in a nervous tone as he really hoped she wasn't asking for help.

"I-I meant it," she said as he frowned "when I said I love you I mean. I've felt this since I've met-"

"Kim I know, you are under a truth ray but we can't. I'm with Shego" he said as he heard her sniffle, breaking his heart a bit as she opened the door and wiped her eyes.

"I know but I can't stop" she said as he nodded and hugged her close to him as he pet her red hair.

"Sleep, please you are too sick to be pushing yourself" he said as she nodded softly and laid back down with his help.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as he looked back at a now passed out Kim as he shook his head with a frown.

'These woman are going to cause grey hairs to grow I swear' he thought as he went back downstairs, unaware of Shego's eyes staring at him as he left with a frown.

She waited a few minutes until she knew that Kim was asleep before she shakily got off the bed and made her way to the door as she leaned against the wall to get her bearings before Naruto appeared next to her.

"Sharon what are you doing? You should be lying in bed and resting" he said as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm afraid" she said as he frowned and looked down at her. "When you died I was utterly broken and nearly lost all will to live. When I was able to save you I had my life back"

"Sharon you-" he started to say until she silenced him with a finger to his mouth.

"I realized all that matters is that you are in my life Naruto, even if I have to share" she said as Naruto's cheeks heated up and he stared at her in shock.

"Take your time to think about it. I love you" she said as she hugged him tightly again as she carefully made her way back in the room as he stood on the stairs frozen in shock.

'What. The. Hell just happened!?' he yelled in his mind as he crouched on the stairs and tugged at his hair in panic

"**Naru-dear relax and breathe**" Kokuo said in her calming tone as he nodded nervously as he took deep breaths.

"**Now go back to dinner and worry about this after you get some food in those two girls. Once they have fallen asleep for the night then we can help you process this**" Kokuo said as he nodded and shakily went down the stairs.

"**Nice job calming Naruto down**" Saiken said as Kokuo nodded.

"**He is only temporarily calm, there will be more freaking out later**" Kokuo said as Kurama nodded.

"**But we will help him then**" Kurama said as Naruto went back to cooking and was hit with quick head pain every time he started freaking out about Sharon and Kim's confessions.

Naruto sighed as he poured the soup into the two bowls and the hot tea and placed them on the two lap trays as he used chakra to stick the dishes to the trays as he summoned a clone to open the door for him and smiled nervously at the two, now awake, women.

"Light dinner, some chicken noodle soup and hot tea. If you want more soup I have more but for now eat slowly as your stomachs are a bit weak" he said as he placed the trays down on their laps as he smiled at them.

"Thanks Naruto" Kim said as she smiled at him as she took a sip of her soup as Shego nodded.

"If you guys need refills press your buttons and I'll be back" he said as he kissed the top of Shego's head and looked to her as she nodded and pointed to Kim before he did the same to Kim before heading back downstairs.

"I think we have a lot to talk about Kim" Shego said as Kim nervously looked towards her rival as Kim nodded.

"Naruto?" Kim asked as Shego nodded.

"Yes, about Naruto. I'm willing to share" she said as Kim's eyes went wide before looking at Shego.

"Wh-What?" Kim asked shocked as Shego nodded.

"But there will be a few rules if you really want to do this" Shego said as Kim nodded, willing to listen.

Naruto on the other hand while the two girls were talking was freaking out.

"**Naruto relax and listen to me**" Kurama said as Naruto stopped pacing and frowned. "**I have a way that this can stop freaking you out but you will have to first trust Sharon's reasoning. She spoke to you in the full truth and she meant every word, as did Kim when she confessed**" the eldest Bijuu said as Naruto nodded.

"**Accept Kim's feelings. Even if she wasn't in her truth state the girl would have confessed in time, this merely accelerated it. Sharon is okay with it, Kim will more than likely be okay with it. So I suggest being okay with it and be the man you are!**" Kurama roared as Naruto groaned.

'But it feels so wrong' he thought as Gyuki chuckled.

"**It is only wrong if they don't agree or you are doing it behind their back. Talk to them once they are all better so relax for now but I agree with Kurama, he is right**" Gyuki said as Naruto fell back onto his couch with a long and tired sigh.

"Why must things be so difficult for me?" he asked as he stared up at the sky with a dry chuckle. 'Well if my life wasn't difficult then it just wouldn't be me' he thought as he summoned a clone to take care of Shego and Kim's food as he stuck to a cup of tea to relax.

Tomorrow he had a very big decision to make.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so this chapter was a mix between "The Truth Hurts" and "Sick Day".

I know earlier in the story near the beginning chapters I said that a three way pairing wouldn't work but as the story progressed and more chapters were written I realized I had created a very natural way to make it work.

The next few chapters will be about how everything works between Shego, Kim and Naruto as well as Ann and James reacting to it.

With Kim joining Naruto and Shego (Sharon) that means Ron will be paired with Yori.

Sorry if my random sudden changes annoy any of you but that's just how I am when writing, my ideas bounce around as write and constantly change.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 19**

**-One week later-**

Naruto sighed as he laid on the bed with a small smile as two women clung to him as they slept peacefully.

It had taken him a while to get fully use to the new situation as Sharon had taken the lead and talked with Kim about it while they were still under the effects of the truth ray.

He wasn't against it but it still felt weird as essentially both Kim and Sharon were his girlfriends but Sharon did set up some rules.

Kim wasn't allowed to do anything beyond making out with him until she was older, she had to share when they were at home but Kim could have him to herself at school.

Also Kim couldn't marry him since polygamy wasn't exactly allowed but they would be all equal, though Sharon wasn't going to tell Kim her name until they built a closer 'family' trust.

For the first week of this odd relationship he hadn't had any difficulties sharing his attention with the two. Kim though was incredibly shy showing him affection with Sharon around.

He let out a small chuckle as he remembered the first time Kim kissed him after a date they went on. Her face had heated up to a shade of red that matched her hair and he had found it adorable.

"Girls, wake up me and Kim have school while I think Shego has work for Draken" he said as they grumbled and moved closer to his warmth.

"Five more minutes" Kim grumbled as he pet her red hair with a smirk.

"No, you both already had five more minutes now get up before I carry you both over my shoulder and take you both in your pajamas to school and Draken's" he said as they grumbled and sat up, both wearing identical sleepy glares that were directed at him.

"No fun" Shego grumbled as she threw her unused pillow at him as Kim groaned before she fell back down onto his chest with Shego doing the same.

"No, no Kim you have to wake up" he said as he sat her up with his hands on her bare midriff as she wore a small black t-shirt with a heart in the center that barely covered her chest and a few inches under, leaving her stomach completely exposed and baggy pink pajama pants

Sharon normally slept in an almost see-through nightie but due to Kim sleeping over on the weekends and most Fridays she had changed to a black tank top and green sweats that she found comfortable.

They hadn't gotten around to telling Kim's parents about her being in a relationship with him and Sharon but somehow Ann found out.

He had absolutely no idea how she exactly did but he wrote it off for mother's intuition and thankfully she was fully okay with it. All she cared about was that her daughter was happy and in love as she had known of Kim's massive crush on him for the longest time.

Also Ann, being the caring mother she was, of course had to sit him down and warned him never to hurt Kim or she would hurt him and the look in her eyes made him believe her. Then she had lightened the mood by requesting a lot of grandbabies much to Kim's embarrassment

James hadn't been told yet but Ann said she would ease it onto him in time as she covered for Kim and allowed her to spend the weekends with him.

"Fine, we'll get up" Kim grumbled as they sat up and frowned at him before he kissed them both with a smile.

"See was that so hard?" he asked as Kim grunted as Shego grew a devious smirk as she snaked her hand up his thigh.

"No but I feel something that is" she whispered in a sultry tone as Kim squeaked and grew dark red as he rolled his eyes and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Stop teasing Kim by saying things like that" he said as he kissed Kim's forehead to calm her down.

"Geez, your no fun" Shego grumbled as she got off the bed and went off into the bathroom.

"Sorry about Shego, she likes to tease you too much" he said as Kim pouted as she buried her face in his chest.

"It's not my fault I'm new to this" she said as he chuckled and kissed her softly making her smile as she kissed him back.

"You go at your pace, never feel pressured to do anything. As you said you are new to this kind of serious relationship so do things at your pace" he said as she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Naruto, I love you" she said as he smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you too Kim now let's get ready, we have to get ready for school" he said as she nodded.

He smiled as she got up and left to get dressed inside their massive closet that he had modified to hold both Sharon and Kim's clothes when he felt a cold chill go down his spine.

"**Naruto? You okay there?**" Kurama asked as Naruto frowned.

'Just a weird feeling. It's nothing' he thought as he opened his dresser and got out his change of clothes. 'Probably just Sharon's anger towards Draken for making her leave'

Or at least he hoped.

**-Global Justice Headquarters-**

Betty Director sighed as she ran her hand through her short brown hair and adjusted the eyepatch over her right eye.

She had been unbelievably busy ever since the attack on Upperton. The heads of Global Justice and other major governments wanted the identity of the glowing man to assess his possible threat level since they were able to uncover the full footage of the attack but only once he became glowing but that was enough for them.

They were able to see everything from the man removing the eye of the pink haired girl to him killing the three of them.

Though for whatever reason his face was always distorted due to the glowing light and the only lead they had was that he knew Kim Possible and the mercenary Shego but that wasn't helpful since the two of them knew a lot of people all around the world.

"Director! We have a lead!" a voice rang out as she turned to look at one of her top operatives Will Du who was holding a file in his hand.

"Speak Agent Du" she said as he saluted and handed her the file.

"Recently there was an incident with Monkey Fist in Japan and after speaking with him we learned he was subdued with someone with similar odd powers like the man in the Upperton attack. He could summon glowing chains from the ground, move at incredibly speeds and was resistant to lava" he said as she looked through the file.

"Get more info on this Naruto Uzumaki immediately. From where he lives to who he spends time with" she said as Will Du immediately handed her another file.

"Already did so and I think there will be some interesting information in there for you" Will Du said as she rose her only visible eyebrow before opening the file and frowning as she read.

"Get a team ready. We need to get a surveillance team on him and watch exactly what he does and who he knows. Bug his house and try and get an operative close to him" she said as Will saluted and ran off.

She could only hope that they could surveil him safely since if he was the man from the Upperton attack he could be dangerous when made angry.

**-Middleton High-**

Naruto smiled as he waved to Kim from the bleachers as he watched her practice her cheerleading routine as Ron sat next to him.

"It's still crazy that you are in a relationship with two girls!" Ron said in shock before he smiled. "Though I have nothing against it" he quickly added before Naruto could react.

"I've been friends with Kim a long time and I've seen her have crushes on boys before but I have never seen her like this" Ron said as they both could see the smile and blush on Kim's face as she was tossed into the air and caught again by the other cheerleaders.

"I know, at first I wasn't necessarily for it but after talking it over and testing it out for a week I can see that it could actually work" he said as Ron nodded

"How do you think her dad will handle it?" Ron asked as he laughed.

"Oh no, he will react terribly to it, I can already feel it" he said as he groaned at the prospect of James giving him the talk since James would react badly unlike how Ann had.

He frowned as he noticed Kim rushing up the bleachers with her Kimmunicator in her hand.

"Bad news guys, Wade repeat what you just told me" she said as she sat down and turned up the volume on the Kimmunicator.

"_Well as you know I have encryptions on all the footage of the Upperton attack to warn me if anyone tries and succeeds to break it to try and uncover the hidden footage_" Wade said as he nodded, already knowing where it was going.

"Someone broke through the encryptions?" he asked as Wade nervously nodded.

"_Well not all of them as there are three total. One is on the removal scene, another is on the explosion and the third and most strong encryption is on your face. So far someone has only broken through the first two since I made sure that no one other than myself can crack the third_" the boy behind the computer said as Naruto nodded.

"Do you know who broke them?" he asked as Wade looked at him as if insulted.

"_This is me you are talking to. Of course I have alarms on the encryptions that tell me where they were broken and who broke them_" Wade said as an image appeared on the screen.

It was of a woman. She had very short brown hair and dark eyes with an eyepatch over her right eye. Her figure was very curvy but that wasn't what drew his attention. Her uniform instantly reminded him of military as a weird "GJ" symbol was on the right side of her chest.

"_Her name is Dr. Betty Director and she is the leader of Global Justice, the leading defense agency in the world and they have also recently sent out a surveillance team to watch you Naruto since you seem to have caught their attention after dealing with Monkey Fist._" he said as Kim rose an eyebrow at Naruto while Ron looked worried.

"So they don't know it was me but they are suspicious?" he asked with a frown as Wade nodded. "Good, I need you to delete anything they have on me and send bugs to their surveillance equipment" he said as Wade rolled his eyes.

"_Already done. Geez you make it seem like I'm new to the hiding game, this is me you are talking to_" Wade said as he sipped from his soda. "_The agents from Global Justice will find all their listening equipment only being able to pick up feedback or K-Pop due to the signal the Kimmunicator is giving off so keep it close to you_" Wade said with a massive grin on his face.

"Good job and keep us updated" he said as Wade nodded and ended the call.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Ron asked as Naruto gained a thoughtful look for a second before putting the Kimmunicator in his pocket.

"You two are going to do nothing while I keep my senses out for this surveillance team and keep them occupied by chasing around a clone" he said as Kim frowned.

"We have dealt with Global Justice before we can possibly get them to stop bothering you" Kim said as he smiled and kissed her softly making her blush.

"Kim, I am a ninja. We are all about hiding from people. I can assure you that they will not find anything out that I don't want them to find out and that they will not be any trouble or bother to me" he said as she pouted up at him but nodded.

"Fine but if it gets too bad I am stepping in" she said as he nodded and pat her head.

"Sounds like a deal, now I think your cheer team needs you back" he said as he smirked down at an annoyed looking Bonnie.

"Possible! You can make out with your boy-toy later as we have a game tomorrow and we need to get this routine down!" she yelled as Kim groaned and kissed him on the cheek before rushing down the steps again.

"Should we tell her about Monkey Fist?" Ron asked with a frown once Kim was out of earshot.

"Not yet, if it comes up I'll make up a story about him attacking you while we were in Japan and I stepped in to stop him. I'll say I used my powers because Monkey Fist used some mystic relic so I had to even the battlefield" he said as Ron nodded.

"Are you going to tell Shego about all this?" Ron asked as Naruto scoffed.

"Of course, do I look like I want to end up on the couch?" he asked with a chuckle as Ron started to laugh as Naruto connected to the strengthened clone he had sent with Sharon to make sure it told her all what had happened and to make sure she didn't go and attack them in retaliation.

"We can talk more when we get home so let's just relax for now" he said as Ron nodded as they went back to watching Kim practice.

**-Global Justice Headquarters-**

Betty Director was not happy. She had gotten the report from the surveillance team as they were directed to do due to their high danger target.

"What do you mean your equipment isn't working!? Those pieces of equipment are top of the line and should be able to listen in on a conversation several miles below the ground!" she yelled as Will Du frowned on the video call.

"_We don't know what has happened Dr. Director we tested the equipment in the jet but once we arrived at Middleton High they stopped working entirely and we suddenly lost track of the target when we tried to follow him home_" Will said as Betty narrowed her lone eye.

"Fix the gear and watch over the subject better or I will send someone more qualified!" she ordered as Mill saluted.

"_Yes sir!_" he yelled before the call ended.

She did not want this meta-human to escape since he could be an asset to Global Justice way more than Kim Possible ever could.

Plus if they figured out a way to copy his powers they could equip her agents with powers so they wouldn't have to rely on Team Go to go up against other super powered humans.

Though now Team Go was really just Hego since apparently the Wego twins disappeared and Shego had left long ago leaving only Hego and Mego on the team and Mego was useless in combat.

Hego had even changed his name to 'I-Go' since he was the only member left that could do anything so they were in need of super powered meta-humans to fight meta-human evil villains.

So it was safe to say they needed this man's powers to help keep the villains at the world at bay and she was willing to do whatever needed to do it.

**-Naruto's home-**

Naruto sighed as he tried to calm down an upset Sharon as she, Kim, Ron and himself all sat around his kitchen table with Wade visible on his laptop screen as the Wegos played video games in the living room.

"Global Justice can screw themselves if they think they can try and capture you for your powers!" Shego yelled as he rubbed her back.

"Wade are you sure that Global Justice put through that order?" he asked as the boy on the screen nodded.

"_From my viewpoint in the Global Justice mainframe Betty Director just issued the order that if her operatives view you as a threat they are allowed to use force to detain you to study and duplicate your powers_" Wade said as he shifted nervously under the glare of Shego even if he knew she wasn't mad at him.

"They seriously think they can subdue Naruto?" Ron asked confused as Wade shrugged his shoulders.

"_Global Justice is the leading corporation in defense against meta-humans like Shego and technically you. They have technology that can negate energy powers and other meta-human powers. Shego has faced off against them long ago and lost so we know the tech works_" Wade said as Shego growled.

"Whatever! They won against me once! They can't negate chakra and even then Naruto can kick their asses!" Shego yelled as he held up a hand to calm her down.

"Wade what else do they have? Any combat tech?" he asked as Wade clicked quickly on his keyboard.

"_From what I can see they have armor tech that can boost their strength and they even asked Hego to help them be able to replicate his super strength as well as defensive tech that can protect them from a tank shell_" Wade said as Naruto frowned before he continued. "_Plus they have a team called 'The End' that is solely trained to fight against any meta-human due to their tech that can adapt itself but they have never needed to be called out due to Team Go normally handling all meta-human super villains_"

"Hmmm this is troublesome" he thought aloud as Kim frowned at him

"What are you going to do if they send this team after you? They can't do this to you just because you have powers! They should be thanking you for saving everybody in Upperton" Kim yelled as he got up to calm her down.

"Kim, while this tech is worrisome I have a plan in mind for if they come after me, which I worry they will" he said as he rubbed Shego and Kim's backs. "I feel no matter what I do they will still come after me so I need you to do something Kim" he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"W-What is it Naruto?" she asked nervous about the serious look in his eyes.

"Go along with whatever Global Justice eventually calls you in to do. If they know about me then I don't doubt that they know about you and Shego and would be more than willing to use either of you to get to me" he said as Shego bolted up from her seat.

"Screw them! I would never help them and neither should Princess!" she yelled as he sighed.

"I know they won't come to you Shego but Kim is a hero and she wouldn't be really helping them just think of her as a double agent" he said as Kim smiled.

"So I would agree to their plan then tell it to you via Wade or some other way and you would be okay?" she asked as he nodded.

"_I'll be more than willing to open a channel whenever she enters Global Justice headquarters. I should probably go since I need to dig deeper into their mainframe_" Wade said as Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Wade and yes Kim, with you on the inside I can plan for what I will eventually fight" he said as he ran through the signs and slammed his hand down, summoning Karei with a smirk.

"**Naruto-sama what do you need?**" she asked as Ron jumped back in shock at the talking animal.

"Send a message to Tsunade asking for her to come over. I need a medical checkup for something" he said as Karei nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You should head home Kim and Ron, I'll have a clone send you there" he said as she frowned but nodded.

"Call me if anything happens okay. I love you" Kim said as she kissed him with a small smile.

"I love you too Kim and of course I will call, you just keep me posted if Global Justice contacts you" he said after he kissed her back and summoned a clone to take her and the still stuttering Ron back to Kim's house so they weren't seen leaving his house.

"Naruto you better not being doing anything stupid" Shego said with a glare as he kissed her forehead.

"Sharon I will not allow people to push me around and demand my energy. Chakra is mine to give to those I and the nine others agree on. What I have planned will keep anyone from ever thinking they can demand it from me" he said as she nodded.

"What if they try and come after me since knowing them they will find some way to notice that I have it" she said as he nodded.

"I have a seal on you that hides your chakra entirely unless you call it out. Essentially to everyone else you don't have it unless you need it" he said as she sighed in relief.

"Trust me when I say I've crafted this plan in case anything like this were to happen and I know it will work" he said with a smile as he offered her his hand to help her up. "Now let's go to bed and relax as it has been a crazy hectic day" he said before he turned to Wesley and Weston as they nodded to him

"We will go to bed soon" they said as he nodded.

"That and be careful when you go outside, use the henge bands at all times" he said as they gave him a serious look.

"Don't worry" Weston said as he gave them a thumbs up.

"We will be safe, we don't want to worry you two more than you already are" Wesley said as Naruto smiled at them.

"Thanks, night you two. Come on Sharon, let's go to bed" he said as she smiled and hugged onto his arm.

He didn't know exactly how dangerous this Global Justice was but he would be damned if he would let them take his peaceful life away with him with the two women he loved.

'Are you sure it will work?' he asked as the Bijuu nodded.

"**We are 100% sure this will work**" Kurama said as Gyuki nodded along.

"**If Tsunade does the procedure then we can handle the rest**" Gyuki said as he frowned but nodded.

'If this can keep them safe then let's do this. I'll go through with transplanting Sasuke's Rinne-Sharingan in my eye'

**-Chapter End-**

So Global Justice now is after Naruto since they want his power to "withhold peace"

Naruto has plans to deal with them and the "The End" team which as you can tell from the last line is to have Sasuke's eye implanted in him.

With the Bijuu in him they can mold the eye into its more powerful form *cough* Kaguya's eye *cough* so it will have all the Sharingan abilities like Kamui and whatnot as well as all the Rinnegan ones as well as some other cool ones like Limbo and Amenotejikarao.

I have plans for everything!

I hope you all liked it and thanks for all the nice reviews wishing me to get better. It meant a lot and I feel very much better.

Though I might have to revise my schedule because as of late it has been kinda hard for me to keep up since I've been posting my chapters so late in the night. I feel bad doing that but sometimes I get them done early and other times I have to keep going until late at night (not the problem).

Just know this I will always get the chapter out UNLESS I post a notice early in the day telling you all I can't.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 20**

No matter how many times she had been inside Global Justice Headquarters Kim always grew nervous around then and the fact that they were targeting her boyfriend made her more nervous but she had to act calm.

To them so far they only thought Naruto went to the same school as her and occasionally talked to her and she had to make sure it stayed that way

"I'm glad you were able to come in on such short notice Kimberly but with this possible danger we couldn't delay asking you any longer" Betty Director said as she looked at her as Ron stood nervously behind her.

"Well from the way you talked on the call I knew it was important. What is this danger you mentioned?" Kim asked as Betty turned and nodded at one of her agents before an image of Naruto appeared on the screen

"Do you recognize this man?" Betty asked as she nodded with a frown.

"Yeah he goes to our school and we occasionally talk with him as me and Ron have a few classes with him. Why is he a new villain or something?" Kim asked lying about how she knew him as Ron focused on keeping a straight face and staying silent, something he was doing great at with the help of Rufus.

"We aren't sure, he might be involved in the 'Attack on Upperton' incident and has been known to have powers by Monkey Fist that could be devastating if he turned evil and we want to find him before that happens" she said as Kim resisted the urge to glare at her.

"Why do you think that will happen? If he really is involved in the Upperton incident then he saved numerous people, including mine and Ron's parents and is a hero" she said as Betty Director shook her head.

"Kimberly there is a saying that 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely' and with all that is shown in the unedited footage of the attack I would label his power as near absolute. It is bound to corrupt him and we need to figure out a way to combat his powers and research his powers" Betty said as Kim's fist was held back by Ron before she could attack her.

"So you want to capture him and copy his powers to give your agents his powers? That's a bit much considering if your suspicion is true he saved the whole town of Upperton" Kim argued as Betty sighed.

"Kimberly, I understand this looks harsh from an outside perspective but I am looking out for the planet's safety and wellbeing and someone with these powers could be a danger but if my agents were equipped with his powers they could keep peace much easier than they can right now" she said as Kim resisted the urge to snap at her for how unbelievably stupid Betty Director was sounding.

"And what do you want my help with all of this?" Kim asked as Betty smiled slightly.

"With you in close proximity and even slight contact with him I want you to keep an eye on him, get closer to him and maybe find his house so we can know more about him" Betty said as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I need you to be our surveillance agent and report back to me. I might also need you to help lure him into a trap in time if things get bad and we have to subdue him" Betty said as Kim frowned.

She did not like how Betty Director was sounding. It sounded like she wanted to dissect Naruto and take him apart to make her agents some kind of super soldiers to keep the world in line. She really hoped Naruto knew what he was getting into.

"If he really is some super-powered person how will you handle him?" Kim asked as Betty smiled.

"With our version of superpowers, a team especially made to defeat meta-human villains if the need would ever arise. Come along, I can show you the tech of my special team I like to call 'The End'" Betty said as she motioned for her and Ron to follow.

She frowned as she looked to Ron who nodded before she started to follow Betty, silently hoping that Naruto could handle all of what Betty had planned.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed Sharon's back to calm her down as she sat on his lap. With Global Justice's recent interest in him he had contacted Draken to tell him that until it blew over Shego was to stay at home in case they were to try and go after her, which she didn't like.

"When is Tsunade going to get here!?" Shego groaned as he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I told her to come three days ago and she has to set up some protection since coming through the portal does take a lot out of people even if I modified it to lessen it since her first visit" he said as she groaned and leaned back on his chest.

"Why can't we just get some peace?" she asked with a frown as she held his hands and made him wrap his arms around her. "It seems like one thing after another keeps bothering us and making our lives difficult"

"I know but this is tame compared to what I had to deal with at my old home when I was growing up. I had S-rank criminals after me for Kurama inside me so a little organization like this honestly won't be difficult to handle" he said as he held her close to him.

She smiled as she turned around to straddle him as a loud boom sounded out from below them as he chuckled and kissed her softly making her smile.

"I think that's Tsunade, we should probably go greet her" he said as she groaned and got off his lap before they headed down stairs to see Tsunade standing next to a massive slug that had three blue stripes running down its back that he instantly recognized.

"Lady Katsuyu! It's good to see you again" he said as he walked up to Katsuyu and bowed his head before the slug let out a soft giggle.

"**Naruto, I am glad to see you are safe. When Lady Tsunade said you were in another world I grew worried about it**" she said as she divided up into a smaller version as Tsunade walked off of her as the smaller bits dispelled back to Shikkotsu Forest.

"Nice to see you again Brat" Tsunade said as she grabbed Naruto in a one armed hug as she smiled at Shego.

"Katsuyu, this is the brat's girlfriend I mentioned before. She goes by Shego instead of her real name which the brat only knows" Tsunade said as Katsuyu nodded towards Shego.

"**Greetings Shego, it is a pleasure to meet you**" Katsuyu said as Shego nodded.

"You too?" Shego said as Tsunade chuckled before looking to Katsuyu.

"So was I right about this place Katsuyu?" Tsunade asked as she let go of Naruto, who had nearly been suffocated by her breasts

"**It seems you were Lady Tsunade, since this world is on a different plane from your world and our summon realms it seems when we come here we revert to their time**" Katsuyu said as Tsunade nodded with a smile as Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Wait what's going on? Different plane, reverting to their time? Is something wrong?" he asked as Tsunade shook her head.

"Actually if I had to say it is a good thing Naruto for me" she said as both Naruto and Shego stared at her confused.

"Well when I first came here with Gaara I noticed how much more energy I had and when I went to my room I dropped my henge and noticed I looked much younger than I use to so when you asked me to come here I asked Katsuyu to feel it out since she is much more in tune with time due to how old she really is" she said as Katsuyu grumbled.

"Wait so you became younger when you came here? Did I do the same!?" he asked worried as Tsunade chuckled as a mini Katsuyu divided from her and slid up to Naruto's shoulder.

"**I think you became younger to a smaller degree compared to Tsunade since you were young but you were 19 when you left and you spent three years in this world and right now you are 17 close to 18 so you lost five years so when you arrived her you became 14 or 15**" she said as Naruto widened his eyes.

For the last few years he thought he was 22 and he merely chalked up the young look of himself to his Uzumaki blood since he had seen pictures of his mom when she was pregnant with him and she looked in her very early 20's.

"Wait he's not legal!? Oh god I'm gonna go to jail" Shego yelled before she started to freak out.

"Relax Shego, Naruto is mentally 22 and not like this world actually has info on him besides what the school has which is probably false info" Tsunade waved it off.

"Now I came here about a medical procedure so can we get to that?" Tsunade asked as Shego nodded, shaking the thoughts of Naruto's new age out of her head.

"It's an eye transplant and very important" he said as she frowned but nodded once she saw the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Well let's go upstairs and talk about it since I need to know everything before I go through with it" Tsunade said as he and Shego followed her upstairs.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his bandaged head that covered his left eye as Tsunade as had finished the surgery

At first she was furious that someone in this world was trying to capture him after he saved a city from the three girls but after he had calmed her down and assured her it was only to make sure he stayed safe she started to understand.

The replacement had gone perfectly with the Bijuu helping her with reconnecting the visual nerves and connecting it to his brain. The only downside was that unlike his usual Rinnegan it would not be able to turn off but that didn't bother him since a simple henge would cover it.

He didn't even have to worry about a drain or anything due to the Bijuu's involvement that could turn off the drain whenever it wasn't actually in use

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she swatted his hand away from the bandage.

"Fine, a bit dizzy but that could be due to the anesthesia or the one eye part" he said as she helped him up from the operating table as he had gotten Tsunade a surgery room to use with the help of Ann.

"It will go away in a few hours but your chakra will be fluctuating to integrate the new eye so your girlfriend is going to have to drive you home" she said as she helped him through the hospital Ann worked at.

"And my old eye? Is it sealed away?" he asked as she nodded.

"I pressed the vial that it was in against your storage seal on your wrist a bit after surgery and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke so I figure the Bijuu sealed it away" she said before Ann rushed up to them.

"The surgery went okay?" Ann asked as he smiled.

"It went perfectly, in a few days my new eye should be all good and in its new form" he said as he had explained to Ann what was happening with Global Justice and how he chose to transplant a new eye into him to easier protect Shego and Kim, which she quickly understood.

"**One week at max before we have this degraded Shinju eye into full form**" Kurama said as the other Bijuu chimed in agreement.

"**Just don't let the power got to your head, it should only be used as a very last resort**" Gyuki said as he nodded.

'I know guys, I won't abuse this power' he thought to them as they laughed.

"**We know you won't just consider that our one mandatory warning, even if you don't actually need it**" Son Goku said as Naruto smiled at Ann.

"Tell Kim and Ron when they return to come over via the second way since my Third Step is offline" he said as Ann nodded and gave him a hug.

"Tell Shego I said hi and it is good to see you again Tsunade" Ann said before she was called away by some of her colleagues called her away.

"Come on Naruto, we shouldn't keep Shego waiting for you considering people are looking for her" Tsunade said as she threw up his hood of the jacket he was currently wearing to cover himself up and keep him hidden as they exited the hospital.

"Finally! You had me worried" Sharon said as she got off the hood of the black Mercedes that was one of the several cars she had bought. It was her most 'quiet' car in terms of looks and model since all the other ones were expensive super cars like Lamborghinis and Ferraris which were all dark green like her cat-suit.

"It's okay, everything went okay but we should probably be going in case people are staking out Ann's hospital due to her being Kim's mom" he said as Sharon helped him into the backseat as Tsunade sat up front since they wanted to talk more and he was still drowsy from the surgery.

He tried to stay away as they drove home but he passed out shortly after they started to drive.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Naruto groaned as he woke up to find himself on the couch as he could see Kim, Sharon and Tsunade around a table as they seemed to be talking about something as both Kim and Sharon looked a bit nervous

"Oh he's finally awake" Tsunade said as she narrowed his eyes at him. "Come, we have a lot to talk about, and not just about Global Justice" she said as Kim and Sharon sent him an apologetic look.

He had the strongest feeling he was going to get a lot of bruises and he didn't like it.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so we saw a bit of Global Justice's motives, which I made all messed up on purpose as I can see organizations like that trying something like that for the 'greater good'

The age/time difference thing I had in mind since the beginning but never had the opportunity to bring up.

Naruto was 19 when he left Konoha, it brought him to back to 14 when he landed in Draken's lair and he has been there for three years making him 17 again.

The time deduction is at a rate of 1.357.

So Tsunade (50) when she arrives at Kim Possible's world is reduced to 36 years old.

50 divided by 1.357 = 36.8 but I just rounded down.

Also Katsuyu is able to tell it easier than others due to how old she is and her master knowledge of biology that hundreds of years has taught her

I did the eye transplant and he will be with one eye for a while until it fits over and without chakra for like two of those days and don't worry he won't be attacked by Global Justice when he is with only one eye or no chakra, that would just be annoying

Also Tsunade is mad because she found out about his two girls. That'll be fun to explain to a woman who hates perverts won't it.

Now there are two important things I have to say.

**One**: I am modifying my schedule to help lessen the taxing ordeal of writing seven stories. It officially replaces my old one on July 27th the day after my last story of the update week is posted and this is how it looks.

Week One

**Sunday:**Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Monday:****Break Day**

**Tuesday:**Demon of the Elemental Nations

**Wednesday:****Break Day**

**Thursday:**Fox of the Wild

**Friday:****Break Day**

**Saturday:**Forgotten Child of Prophecy

Week Two

**Sunday:****Break Day**

**Monday:**Shinju Snow

**Tuesday:****Break Day**

**Wednesday:**Creator of Alchemy

**Thursday:****Break Day**

**Friday:**Sage of Infinite Possibilities

**Saturday:****Break Day**

Then ONE WEEK off for a longer break to cool down. No complaints PLEASE. I need that extra time to cool down and relax. Please Understand

**Two**: I will be taking a prolonged vacation to visit friends and family in another state. I will be away from the computer for the most part and be completely unable to write. I expect to be gone for a month to a month and a half but once I am back I will start immediately back on my schedule starting on a Sunday.

I desperately need this break as I have been keeping my schedule on for a total of 20 weeks (weeks of updating, not counting break weeks so double it basically for total amount)

I hope you all understand.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 21**

Naruto groaned as he crashed into the ground of his training grounds as Tsunade had basically thrown him down the stairs. Though it was essentially his fault for not breaking the news to her earlier.

"I knew I was a fool for sending you on that training trip with Jiraiya! I thought you hadn't been affected by it but here you are with two woman!" Tsunade yelled as she walked towards him while cracking her knuckles.

"Wait Tsunade! Before you punch me let me explain!" he yelled as he quickly got up from the floor and held up his hands to try and appease her anger.

"You even adopted your teacher's attempts for excuses" Tsunade said as her glare intensified.

"Tsunade! It was my idea for this relationship!" Shego yelled from the stairs as she and Kim came running down them.

"What? Seriously?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the two girls in confusion.

"Yes, I confessed to him under the effect of a truth ray and he set me down gently but Shego decided to give me a chance" Kim said as she nervously stood up in front of Tsunade. "He didn't even suggest it, it was Shego who did" she said as Tsunade frowned and looked at Naruto.

"Is this really true?" Tsunade asked as she looked down at Naruto as he stood up.

"Yes, I was trying to tell you that before you threw me down the damn stairs" Naruto said as he rubbed his sore head.

"Well sorry, I think I'm still use to handling Jiraiya" Tsunade said as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he nodded "Makes sense but next time can you listen to me first. We really don't have time to do stuff like this" he said as Tsunade nodded with a frown.

"Fine, but next time don't keep this kind of stuff from me. Now lets go back upstairs as I need to check on your eye" Tsunade said as Naruto sighed.

"Fine but at least help get rid of the ringing in my head from falling down the stairs" he said as he stared blankly at her before she rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

"Thank goodness you explained it to her. She still hits as hard as I remember" Naruto said with a chuckle as Kim helped him up the stairs due to his lack of depth perception.

"Well we couldn't let her beat up our boyfriend, that's our job" Shego said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"We tried to explain it to her after she pulled it out of us but then you woke up and it all kind of crashed" Kim said with a frown as he rubbed her back with a smile.

"Don't worry, she wouldn't have really hurt me besides punch me a bit. Now let's get back up and relax a bit" he said as she smiled and helped him back up to the living room.

"Sit down on the couch and let me take a look at your eye and incisions" Tsunade said as she sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Fine, do I need to open my eye or should I keep it closed?" he asked as he sat on the couch and leaned forward to let Tsunade unwrap the bandages around his head.

"Keep it closed" she said as she moved his head around to look at the incisions at better angles.

"I still can't believe eye transplants are possible in your world. How does the new eye connect to the brain and severed optic nerve?" Kim asked as she and Shego sat down on either side of him.

"Chakra, it can get to places scalpels and other tools can't. Plus medical chakra can heal severed nerves quite easily as long as they aren't dangerous" Tsunade said as smirked at her clean work.

Kim was about to ask Tsunade more questions but her Kimmunicator started beeping Wade's emergency tone. She frowned as she quickly answered it and sent the signal to Naruto's TV so everyone could see him.

"Wade, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he could see the slight worry in Wade's eyes.

"_Sorry to bother you since Kim filled me in on the surgery but I felt this was something you all need to know now instead of when Kim found out about it_" Wade said as the people in the room frowned as Tsunade went off to get some tea.

"Let me guess, Global Justice is making another move on us" Shego said with a growl as Wade pulled nervously at the collar of his shirt.

"_Sadly you are right_" Wade said as an image of a man appeared on the screen. The man appeared on the screen. He had slicked down brown hair and olive skin with brown eyes that seemed to be in a permanent scowl. "_Apparently Betty Director isn't pleased with only Kim looking after you so she sent Will Du in the field to 'infiltrate' the school_" he said as Kim groaned.

"You know him Princess?" Shego asked as Kim nodded with a sigh.

"He's one of Global Justice's best agent, even though he is terrible at field work. I've teamed up with him once before and he's smart but kind of dense" Kim said as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"So they are sending him to keep an eye on me? Seems they want to be thorough with it" he said as Wade nodded.

"_Global Justice has just enrolled Will Du in Middleton High and is in all the same classes as Naruto is now_" Wade said as he pulled up Will Du's fake transcripts.

"Well it seems the boy is way over his head. Trying to spy on a ninja won't get him anywhere" Tsunade said as she handed Naruto a cup of tea.

"_I know that is true but we still have to go along with this carefully. Will Du has orders to report anything off that he sees to Betty Director_" the boy on the screen said as Naruto chuckled as Tsunade rewrapped his bandages.

"Thanks for telling us Wade but I will be careful as I always am. I doubt I will show anything that I don't want people to see" Naruto said as he rubbed his eye over the bandage only to get his hand slapped away by Shego.

"We'll be careful Wade, thanks for the update" Kim said as she expected Betty Director to call her about it later.

"_No problem KP, I'll continue to keep you posted_" Wade said before the call ended.

"This Global Justice is really persistent" Tsunade said as Kim frowned and nodded.

"They recently have gotten worse" Kim said as she retold what Betty had told her about wanting Naruto's power to keep balance.

"Ugh, she reminds me of Danzo" Tsunade said as she groaned and took a drink of her tea.

"Danzo? Who's he?" Kim asked as Naruto frowned.

"Danzo was a power hungry man who did terrible things to people for the supposed 'good of the village'. He was the reason behind why some major villains of my world wanted to destroy it" Naruto said as he frowned as Tsunade nodded.

"He had the same kind of motive as this Betty woman, to gain power to supposedly protect the world. Danzo did it in the shadows with his Root organization. While Betty most likely means well and isn't evil like he is but still it worries me" Tsunade said as Kim and Shego frowned.

"Relax, I will be able to handle whatever happens. It's the reason why I had the eye transplant surgery, as a last resort type deal" he said as he held Shego and Kim close to him, kissing them both on their cheeks.

"If you three are going to be a lovey-dovey I'm going back to Konoha. I still have some stuff to do, I was only able to get some time away for the surgery and aftercare. I left notes on what to do but I do not want you using your eye for at least a week" Tsunade said as Naruto frowned.

"I thought you were staying over again" he said as Tsunade chuckled.

"Not yet, maybe after I finish setting some things up back in Konoha. I might even bring Shizune with since she worries about her little brother" Tsunade said as she got up from her seat in the kitchen.

"It'd be great to see Shizune again. Also you don't have to worry about protecting her in the portal, I have finally gotten all the kinks out of it" Naruto said as he got up from the couch with Kim and Shego standing up as well.

"You can stay girls, I need to talk to Naruto alone for a bit" Tsunade said with a smile as they nodded before she and Naruto walked down.

"Naruto be sure to be careful okay. Danger follows you too much for my liking" Tsunade said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I know but I'll be fine. I am prepared this time and I am sure I can handle whatever this Global Justice has in store" he said as she nodded.

"Good because now not only do you have one girl to worry about but two so you can't let yourself get hurt anymore" Tsunade said as he activated the portal.

"The Bijuu wouldn't let myself get killed so I have nine others looking after me as well" he said as she chuckled.

"Be safe, that's all I can say brat" she said before she went back through after giving him a tight hug which he returned.

He knew Global Justice would be annoying to take care of but whatever they had planned he had a way to stop them. He wasn't about to be caught off guard again if he had anything to say about it.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto let out a low groan as he struggled to keep his head up in his science class. He understood most of his subjects due to having his clones read through all the text books but science was something he couldn't really get a full grasp of.

Normally he would have stayed home but with Du showing up today he wanted to be there himself as he left a strengthened clone with Shego.

Draken had tried to get Shego to return but after some threatening from Shego he accepted having a strengthened shadow clone of hers.

"Listen up class! I am assuming control of this class as of now!" Mr. Barkin yelled as he entered the class.

"Where's Mrs. Fitzgerald?" Monique asked as Barkin picked up a folder and flipped through it.

"A fungal experiment gone wrong, I don't want to go into details" Barkin said as Ron smiled.

"So are we going to tell you who are partners are?" Ron asked as Barkin chuckled.

"Negatory Stoppable! I will be telling you as I am picking the teams" Barkin said as he pulled out a list of students. "But before that I am to introduce a new student" he said as a boy Naruto recognized walked in.

"Introduce yourself boy" Barkin said as the boy walked in front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Will Du and my family moved here. I hope I can fit in well" Will said as Barkin nodded.

"Nice speech now sit down in the empty seat behind Naruto Uzumaki" Barkin said as he pointed towards Naruto.

'Gee I wonder why all of a sudden the girl who normally sat behind me has had her seat moved' he thought sarcastically as he rolled his eyes a bit.

"Nice to meet you Naruto was it?" Will asked as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Will" he said as he shook Will's hand and channeled a minor charge of lightning chakra to destroy the listening device that Will had stuck on him.

"Quiet now! The teams will be as such…" Barkin started to say as Naruto resisted the urge to smack Will as he tried to blatantly place another device on his back but stopped as Barkin addressed him.

"Will, your partner is Naruto. I assure you he will get you up to speed with the course" Barkin said as Naruto held in a groan and nodded as everyone else got paired up.

'Well this can maybe work in my favor if I can plant a spying seal on him and an illusion one if I want to sneak away unnoticed' he thought as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"So what is our project going to be?" Will asked as he followed him into the hallway.

"I'm not sure yet. We have a week to figure it out" Naruto said as he sent Kim a 'don't worry about it' look.

"Why don't we meet up at your house and talk over some ideas" Will said overly enthusiastic as Naruto let out a tired sigh.

"The library would be a better place since there are more references there. We can meet up there tomorrow if you want" Naruto said as Will nodded before walking off.

"That kid is too new to this. He planted 12 bugs on me in that one class, sure I destroyed them all the second he put them on but it's still annoying" he said to Kim as he hugged her from behind, making her giggle.

"Well at least you'll be able to handle it, my partner so far seems like she thinks I'm an idiot who can't do anything for her project" Kim said as he frowned and rested his head on her shoulder.

"That weird space-time hole ripping device I overheard?" he asked as she nodded. "Well, just be careful, messing with stuff like that can end badly if they don't know what they are doing" he said as she chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll be fine but I'll keep an eye out" she said as she patted his cheek with a smile. "Now come on we still have other classes in the day."

Naruto let out a groan as he remembered why he let clones take his places in his classes. Though with everything going on right now he couldn't let a clone do it when Global Justice had him under surveillance.

"Well, let's hope this day goes by fast so I can get back home without anyone following me" he said with a frown as Kim nodded understandingly as she didn't like her boyfriend being target much either.

Though they both felt it would be a while before Global Justice really left Naruto alone but the blonde had a plan in mind to stop it all without resorting to his new eye. If everything went to plan but even if it didn't he knew he could handle it well enough if he needed to.

**-Chapter End-**

So this episode is based off the beginnings of "Partners" I wanted to break it up into two chapters as this was more of the aftermath of the last chapter.

The next chapter will be more of Naruto duping Will Du and helping Kim with her Justine Flanner problem as even if Naruto is not good with science he is well versed with space-time stuff due to the Hiraishin and the portal stuff.

Also Tsunade is fine with Naruto having two girls as she knows he isn't doing it for perverted reasons.

For the whole Dinosaur attack in the Partners episode lets just say I have an idea that makes me think of King Kong. Basically Son Goku vs T-Rex Cat. It's gonna be awesome. I know I'm looking forward to writing it.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 22**

**-Few Days Later-**

Naruto let out a sigh as he resisted not to rub his bandaged eye that had been hidden under a henge for most of the week since he didn't feel like making up a fake story.

At first it was difficult getting around school with only one eye but he was able to do it with the help from the Bijuu as they acted as his second eye.

"So you want me to talk to Justine to try and get her to calm down and let you help?" he asked as he sat next to Kim in the lunchroom. He was able to give Will the slip earlier since throughout all of his other classes the agent had been constantly trying to get himself invited over to his house or planting bugs on him.

"Please? You are the only one that I know of that is possibly more knowledgeable about stuff like this than her. I mean you did create a bridge between universes after all so can you please maybe talk with her?" Kim asked as she brought out her powerful puppy dog pout.

Naruto groaned as he hated that pout. It was as strong, if not stronger, than the puppy dog eye jutsu. He hated that both of his girls knew techniques that could render him defenseless.

"Fine, just stop the pout" he said with a groan as Kim squealed and kissed his cheek. "Bring her to your house or something and I'll sneak over to talk."

"Thank you so much Naruto, I owe you" she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek again before hugging onto his arm.

"You're welcome Kim but you have to be careful about showing me affection with Will around. If he sees us like this it won't be good" he said as she frowned and nodded before letting him go.

"I can't wait 'til this is over. I hate how this is making everything so difficult" she said with a frown as Naruto kissed her forehead.

"I know but if everything goes as I think it will then we won't have to worry about that stuff anymore" he said as he got up with a groan.

"I better go before Will catches my scent again. I swear even if that boy isn't good at field work he sure can pop up at the worst times and I think he even lost my clone's trail" he said as Kim giggled.

"I'll call you when Justine and I arrive at my house. Love you Naruto" she said as Naruto smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Love you too, see you then" he said as he smiled at her and walked off just as he saw Will Du turn the corner and notice him.

'I really can't wait until this is over. This boy is seriously getting on my nerves' he thought with a frown as he felt Will following him once again.

'This better end quickly or I swear I will trap him in a genjutsu and leave him stuffed in a locker' he thought with a growl before the bell for class rang.

**-Few Hours Later – Kim's House-**

"Just hear him out Justine, he is the only person I know that is a pro at stuff like this" Naruto heard Kim say as he walked up the stairs to her room.

Naruto chuckled as he knocked on her door "Can I come in?" he asked before the door opened up and he smiled at Kim.

"Of course, come on it and maybe you can help us" Kim said as she pulled him inside.

"This is your pro? Your boyfriend who gets basic grades in science?" Justine said with a scoff as Naruto sighed.

"Hey I only get average grades because nothing we have done has interested me. Though if you must know I do know a lot about the stuff you are trying" he said as he held out his hand as Justine held her papers close to her chest.

"It may not seem it but trust me looks can be deceiving" he said as Justine glared at him lightly before handing him the papers.

"It's nearly finished so there isn't anything either of you can really do to help" Justine said as she sat back down on Kim's bed.

"I can see where you are having troubles. You are trying to poke four holes in it and have them connect, which is very unstable. It would be easier on your engine and much safer for all of us if you make it focus on one point and spread that one spot open instead" he said as he handed her back the papers.

Kim resisted the urge to laugh as she saw Justine's shocked face as she frantically shuffled through her papers and read over her project.

"H-How can you see that when I did not!?" Justine asked in shock as Naruto chuckled.

"When it comes to stuff like this I know a thing or two" he said with a smile as Justine looked through her papers more.

"**Yeah you better know about stuff like this from learning the Hiraishin and creating the portal of yours**" Matatabi said with a giggle as he nodded.

"See, told you he can help and he has taught me a lot about stuff like this" Kim said as she smiled at Justine.

"But how did you know how my engine works!? It's something new I made just for this" Justine asked as Naruto rose an eyebrow at her frantic tone.

"Because of the size of it as well as the output you put on there. Plus the fact that controlling four points is very unstable due to the fact if one of the four points go wrong then everything is screwed" he said as Justine frowned.

"Have Kim help since I taught her most of what I know. I still have my project to work on" he said as he gave Kim a quick kiss on the cheek as she smiled at him.

"I have to get back to Shego. Stay safe if you get called out since Shego warned me that Draken may try something today" he whispered to her before she nodded and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I know, he apparently stole DNA samples the other day but by the time I got there he was gone. I'll still be careful and call you if I need anything" she whispered back before he left her room.

"So Justine, how about we work on this project" Kim said as she smiled at Justine who frowned but nodded at her.

"Fine but we will have to go tomorrow as my machine is at home and it is getting late" Justine said as Kim smiled.

"Great, can't wait to start" Kim said as she and Justine talked over what they would be needing for their project.

**-Naruto's House-**

As soon as he arrived at home he immediately let out a sigh of exhaustion and fell down onto the couch as well as Shego's lap who chuckled and pet his head.

"Tiring day I figure?" Shego asked as he turned his head out from being buried in her lap and looked up at her.

"I've had to deal with an over enthusiastic GJ agent nearly all week so I'm just excited to be home where I can relax" he said as he smiled at Shego, who was running her hand through his hair while adjusting his head so his eye wasn't against her lap.

"Well you have said that all this Global Justice stuff will end soon so you don't have to worry about this much longer" she said as she smirked down at him.

"I know but Global Justice is being slower than I thought so I have to wait for them to make a move or something before I do anything" Naruto said as he grumbled into her lap which made her giggle.

Shego smiled as she pet his head comfortingly though it was more for her than it was for him. She still had nightmares of having to helplessly watch him die in front of her again and again.

Of course she would always calmed down the second she woke up to find herself laying on his chest but she would still have those fears of seeing him die.

"Sharon, are you okay? You've been petting my head for nearly an hour" he said as she stopped herself and frowned down at him.

Shego didn't even notice it as she had been petting his hair for that long. To her it had only seemed a few minutes but she must have been stuck in her thoughts.

"I'm fine, just got a bit distracted" she said with a smile as he squeezed her hand with a slight frown before his phone started to ring.

"Kim? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he rubbed Shego's hand reassuringly before giving her a soft smile as he listened to Kim's story.

"Whoa, whoa seriously? A T-Rex cat dinosaur is attacking near you? I'll be right there. Stay safe until I get there" he said before quickly hanging up.

"Well it seems like we figured out what Draken's scheme was. He and this other woman, I think Kim called her DN-Amy, revived a T-Rex but fused it with a saber-tooth tiger or something and its rampaging" he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let me come along and help" Shego said quickly as she clenched her fists with a frown.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he clearly felt a large amount of fear and worry pour off Sharon but nodded. "Fine but you focus on getting people to safety while I focus on the dino" he said as she nodded before rushing off to get her cat suit on.

"**Why was she so afraid for a moment there?**" Kokuo asked as Naruto frowned and nodded along.

'That was the most fear I've felt from her in nearly the entire time I've known her' he thought with a frown before Shego came back out of the bedroom in her trademark suit.

"Ready to go?" she asked as he nodded and stretched his arms.

"Yeah I just wish Kim had a marker to set down but with GJ and everything her being seen with one wouldn't be good" he said as Shego nodded.

"We can always run there, it's not too far. Though I have to ask how are you going to fight a T-Rex?" she asked as he chuckled and held up four fingers.

"Let's just say I recently watched King Kong and a friend of mine has been wanting some action" he said as Shego widened her eyes a bit before following him out of the house and towards Kim.

**-Middleton – Kim-**

Kim frowned as she watched the dinosaur eat the taco from the Bueno Nacho sign before spitting it out and throwing it across the pavilion that was full of fast food restaurants.

"I called Naruto! He should be here soon!" Kim yelled as she, Monique and Ron ran after the dinosaur to keep track of it.

"How is he going to deal with this thing?!" Ron asked as they watched it bite into the ice cream store's sign only to spit it out as well.

"We'll figure it out. This is Naruto after all" Kim said as they saw two blurs land directly in front of them in the shadows.

The first figure was clearly Naruto while the other was someone wearing a pure plain black hooded cloak.

"Shego?" Kim asked confused as the figure sighed and nodded.

"Naruto doesn't want me sticking out so it was either this or something called an Akatsuki cloak and I don't care what everyone else says I don't like mixing red and green" Shego said with a frown visible from under the hood.

"It doesn't matter. Shego go and evacuate the civilians with Ron and Monique, Kim I can already see you have a plan to get rid of this so I'll hold it off until you get it set up, just be sure to give me a warning beforehand" he said as they all nodded and ran off.

'Ready for some fun Son Goku?' he thought with a smirk as his eyes turned orange and his skin started to grow red fur.

"**Always ready to kick some ass kid! Let's go!**" Son Goku yelled as he synched up with Naruto.

The transformation happened near-instantly due to his connection with the Bijuu. His skin turned light green as red fur grew all over his body as well as four spike lined tails sprouted out behind him. His size grew larger and larger until he was at Son Goku's full massive height.

Naruto groaned as two massive blunt dark tipped fangs grew from his mouth as well as his forehead to form almost a crown before he slammed his chest and let out a roar.

"**I am the Handsome Monkey King of the Water Screen Cave; the King of the Sage Monkeys, bestowed with the Dharma name of Son by the Sage of the Six Paths. I am Son Gokū, the Great Sage Equalling Heaven hoohoohooooo!**" Naruto and Son Goku yelled as slammed his fists down on the ground and got the attention of not only the T-Rex but everyone in the pavilion.

'**Brings back memories kid, though at least this time the speech isn't spoken while under the control of a madman**' Son Goku thought with a chuckle as Naruto nodded.

'Yeah that's true but we can always reminisce about the past later, right now we have a dino to beat' Naruto thought as he linked his hands together and swung them up to knock the dinosaur under the jaw and send it skidding backwards.

He frowned as he saw a hovercraft being driven by Draken and a larger woman in a pink sweater as the woman pointed to him. "Honey-Bun is that one of Monkey Fist's creatures? If so tell him to leave my baby alone!" she yelled as Draken shivered in fear.

"T-That's not one of his S-Sugar but we better get away from it before it hurts us!" Draken yelled as he sped off away from the scene but Naruto chuckled as he had one of his tails send them crashing into the burger stand to stay trapped until he was done with the dinosaur they created.

"**Now let's get back to the little monstrosity**" Naruto said as the T-Rex got back up before it let out a loud roar before charging.

**-Shego-**

Shego frowned as she hurried along with the civilian evacuation before she looked back at the form of Son Goku as he effortlessly fought the T-Rex.

"Come on people keep running! Can't you see there is some King Kong shit going on here! I doubt you would want to get caught in the middle of it!" she yelled as she watched Ron and the Monique girl helped them along.

She continued to help an older woman back onto her feet before she felt a chill down her spine before she felt what she could swear was a freight train crashing into her and sending her skipping across the ground before she came to a skidding stop, ruining her cloak.

"I knew it was you sister, I could feel the meteor's energy anywhere" a voice that made Shego growl in anger spoke out as she looked up to see Hego looking down at her but he looked different from when she last saw him.

She couldn't help but cringe as she saw what Hego had become. He was a good two feet taller and his muscles looked like they were almost bursting. He had tubes of glowing blue liquid injected into the backs of his hands, sides of his neck, and thighs as the tubes led to his back.

His costume had even changed to a sleeveless version of his old one, exposing his bulging muscles even more.

"What the hell happened to you Hego!?" Shego yelled in a mix of shock and disgust as Hego glared at her.

"I am I-Go! And Global Justice has given me the power to become the hero I am suppose to be! With this liquid infusion of my meteor powers I can become more and more powerful and even faster with no limit!" Hego, now named I-Go yelled as Shego popped her dislocated shoulder back into its joint.

"You're crazy Hego! What the hell are you doing here!?" Shego yelled as Hego laughed.

"I am here to turn you back to being a hero and take you away from that villain Naruto! I knew sooner or later that man would come along and drag you along if something major happened like this!" Hego yelled as before Shego could even react she felt him crash into her again and sent her flying through a few of the fast food buildings.

Shego quickly felt the air leave her lungs as she came to a crashing halt inside the Bueno Nacho as she saw her brother walk towards her with a menacing grin. It was then she noticed how his usual hairstyle was a mess and his sclera were dark blue.

"With you we can finally lure Naruto to us. You'll finally be of some use" Hego said as she tried to crawl away with her broken arm only for Hego's foot to hit her head, knocking her out.

The last sight she had before passing out was Hego's frightening glare as he reached down at her.

'Naruto, I'm so sorry' she thought before she blacked out.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto smirked as the dinosaur fell back onto the ground after a powerful haymaker before he noticed Kim running up to him with Justine shortly behind her.

"Na-Son Goku! We can get rid of it! When the wormhole goes up throw it inside!" Kim yelled out as Naruto nodded and waited as the T-Rex shakily got back onto its feet and roared again.

Before it could charge at him again he quickly grabbed the dinosaur, using his large hands to keep its arms pinned to its sides as he lifted it into the air. A few seconds later he watched as a large wormhole opened up behind him, allowing him enough time to throw the dino away, with the portal closing behind it.

He smiled as he saw Kim give him a thumbs up before he pounded on his chest as Son Goku's form exploded in a burst of fire that harmlessly faded away before it got anywhere near the ground as it was more of a smokescreen.

As he landed in the shadows, hidden under the cover of fire he smiled as his phone rang and saw it was Shego. "Hey Shego are you done getting the civilians away?" he asked as he smiled before the smile quickly fell from his face as the chuckle from the other line rang out that was not Shego's.

"I'm sorry, Shego is unable to come to the phone right now. My name is Betty Director, perhaps you know of me. I believe it is time we met" Betty Director's voice spoke out as he nearly broke his phone with his grip.

"I believe it is."

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so we got to see some of Naruto's smarts as well as a bit of a Bijuu fight.

You also saw a bit of development with Shego, who still has nightmares of losing Naruto which is understandable.

I added the Hego/I-Go drama since I can see my version of Global Justice doing something like this and altering Hego with liquid strength/speed that is kind of like Bane's Venom toxin which makes Hego immensely stronger and faster than normal, so Shego was immensely caught off guard and unable to react as his hits injured her from sheer force.

It is the final push to bring Naruto to fight against GJ.

The next chapter (or two) will be the outcome of Shego's kidnapping as well as GJ actions.

I hope you all enjoyed it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	23. Chapter 23

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 23**

Naruto resisted the urge to crush his phone in his hand as he hung up his phone. He was beyond enraged that Global Justice had the gall to kidnap Shego and demand him to come down to their headquarters to relinquish his powers.

"**Kid now I'm not saying you can't go and utterly destroy them and their base but don't kill anyone**" Kurama said with a frown as the other Bijuu nodded.

"**Sharon wouldn't want blood spilled because of her**" Kokuo said as she tried to calm him down.

Naruto took several deep breaths as he stood frozen before Kim, Ron and Monique walked over to him with a smile before they noticed his mood.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Kim asked as she put her hand on his shoulder with a frown before he turned to her.

"They took Shego" he said as Kim's eyes went wide before giving him a tight hug. "They kidnapped her and told me if I don't come and give up myself and my powers they will declare me a terrorist and make it impossible for me to live peacefully" he said causing Monique and Ron to gasp.

"They can't do that! That's all kinds of messed up" Monique said as Ron nodded.

"What can we do to help?" Ron asked as Naruto shook his head and rubbed Kim's back.

"Nothing, all I need is the Kimmunicator and I can handle the rest" he said as Kim broke the hug and frowned up at him.

"You aren't going to…you know?" Kim asked in a worried tone as she frowned at him until he pet her head with a frown.

"I am not going to kill anyone unless it is 100% unavoidable but I will destroy their base, kick all their asses and make them regret this little power grab of theirs" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Just be safe please" Kim said as she handed him the Kimmunicator with a frown as he nodded.

"I'm going to have a clone take you all to your house Kim, if they went after Shego then I want to be sure everyone else is safe" he said as he summoned a clone to warp them away.

"Wade, where exactly is the Global Justice headquarters? They took Shego and want me to meet them there so it's safe to say I'm not happy" Naruto said as he called Wade once he sent the others away.

"_I-I'm sending the info to the Kimmunicator, should I block all transmissions from there so they can't call back up?_" Wade asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah but I have another idea to do as well so stay on the line" he said with a smirk as he summoned Chomei's wings.

"_Does it involve me hacking them back to the Stone Age?_" Wade asked as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I like your mind kid. If you help me out I'll owe you" he said as he flew into the air towards Global Justice headquarters.

**-Shego-**

Shego let out a growl as she struggled in her restraints. Her room was basically a closet with a glass wall as it let her see Betty Director pacing in front of it. She knew Naruto would come soon, she just hated that they removed her Hiraishin tattoo while she was knocked out so she was unable to call him with that.

"My boyfriend is going to kick all your asses when he comes to save me!" she yelled as Betty chuckled and walked closer to the glass wall.

"That is not going to happen sadly. We are prepared for anything that Naruto throws at us. Originally we were just going to wait to see if Naruto was a threat but we couldn't wait. To see him be able to summon a massive creature like that, he could destroy any city without anyone to stop him and we could not risk it" Betty said with a frown.

"Again he saved those people by summoning it! If he didn't then who knows what would have happened!" Shego yelled as Betty rolled her one visible eye.

"He eventually would become a menace or a villain! I know his time Shego! Or should I say Sharon since your brother was so kind to give up all of Team Go's real names" Betty said as Shego roared and tried to flare her plasma.

"You have no right to call me by my name! Only Naruto can! And he is not a villain! He saved his old world so he is a better person that all of you!" Shego yelled as she struggled in her restraints.

"We are doing this to ensure that peace in our world stays! If this man goes rogue with no way to stop him then the world would be doomed! But if he agrees to give us his powers we can ensure defend ourselves. If he does that then you all can go" Betty said as Shego glared at her.

"So basically you are bullying him to do what you want. He is a peaceful man! He saved the entire population of Upperton and asked nothing in return! You are making him go violent by targeting the people he loves and let me warn you, that isn't a good idea!" she yelled as Betty waved it off before a metal shutter rose up, sealing her off from seeing anything.

'Naruto, I hope you kick their asses nice and good' Shego thought with a frown before she heard a loud explosion.

"He's here!"

**-Naruto-**

Naruto brushed the dust off of his cloak as he got off the massive ox that he had summoned. "Thanks buddy for helping me break in" he said to the ox as he patted the creature on its head as it nodded.

"_Thank you for removing the receivers that old user stuck in us. It is much better than being mindless drones_" the ox said before dispelling.

"Betty! I'm here! Show yourself!" he yelled as he walked through the base before a screen lit up and showed Betty standing with a smile.

"_Ah Mr. Uzumaki, I see you let yourself in. If you would have just called us we would have opened the door for you_" Betty said as Naruto glared at her.

"Stop with the crap and tell me where Shego is and I might not utterly destroy this place from the ground up" Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan as Betty chuckled.

"_There is no need to be violent. We took Sharon here only to ensure we meet so I can make my request_" she said as Naruto glared at her.

"If it is about giving you and all of your soldiers my chakra then you can forget it! I've seen the effects of it back at my home and you all are not worthy of it!" he said as Betty shook her head with a frown.

"_And who are you to deem who is worth?_" Betty asked with condescending tone.

"I have the right from the very person who took up giving it to the people of my world! His spirit deemed me to choose who gets chakra and who doesn't and I say none of you are fitting enough to wield it so you can either release my girlfriend and leave us alone or things are going to get real bad, real fast" he said as Betty let out a sigh.

"_I wish it didn't have to come to this but you are now hereby under arrest and will be detained_" Betty said as Naruto started to chuckle until it turned to full blown laughter.

"Good luck doing it with no power or video surveillance" he said with a smirk as he held up the Kimmunicator to show the video of Wade smiling at them. "Don't say I didn't give you a warning Betty but what comes next is your fault now do it Wade" he said as the second later the power shut off and the video screen exploded.

"_I made all of their power generators overload to critical and cause an EMP fire out and fry everything. Of course everything on you is safe_" Wade said as Naruto smiled at the younger boy.

"Thanks Wade, keep them busy and maybe find out where Shego is" he said as Wade nodded.

"_Already did it while you were talking with her. Shego is in the top floor of the compound and being held in a small cell that is apparently their most impenetrable one so she should be safe. I also deleted any info on Shego_" Wade said as Naruto nodded.

"Thanks and keep me posted if things get fixed" he said with a frown as he slid the Kimmunicator into his pocket before running off in a burst of Boil release's steam aspect speed. He chuckled as he knocked out numerous soldiers with simple chops to the neck before he quickly jumped up just as three blurs shot through where he was standing a second ago.

As he came to a stop he frowned at the three men who smirked stood across from him. They all wore mechanical suits, the one on the left had green, the center purple and the right was red. "You three wouldn't happen to be that "The End" team I heard about?" he asked as the three of them nodded.

"Crap, I was hoping this would be easy" he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "By the way stupid name to choose."

"Come with us peacefully or we will be forced to use deadly force" the purple one in the center said as Naruto smirked.

"I'd like to see you try" Naruto said as he disappeared in a burst of speed before appearing in front of the them and slamming his palm into the center one's chest causing a sonic boom that shot them all in opposite directions.

He frowned as he watched wires shoot out from the hips of the suits and act as tethers to slow down their flight. "So your suits really do adapt. I wonder how much they can though" Naruto said before he blocked a strong kick from one of them before throwing them towards another that was trying to charge at him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he weaved out of the way as one of the men tried to stab him through the chest with a double edged sword blade that slid out from his palm. "Seems like you are going in for the kill" Naruto said as the sword slid back before his hand became a canon chamber.

"Dr. Director said to go for the kill, our scientists are positive they can recreate it from your dead body" the man said as Naruto chuckled as the man pointed the cannon at him.

"Be careful where you point that, I might point back" Naruto said as his arm mechanized into a chakra cannon. Naruto sighed as the man fired his cannon only for him to fire his own. He had to squint his one eye as the beams collided only for a massive explosion to erupt from the collision spot.

Naruto groaned as he was blinded by the flash of the explosion before he was sent flying back and through several steel walls by two strong hits. His flight was stopped as he summoned chakra arms to dig their claws into the ground.

"I really didn't want to kill anyone since I promised my girlfriend but you guys are serious so I have to be too" he said as his hands popped off, only connected by steed cords that he grew segmented missiles on.

"Hope your suits can block these" he said as the missiles broke off and fired off towards the three men before his feet mechanized into jets, allowing him to fly after them.

He was impressed at how well the three of them dodged most of the missiles with only getting hit by a handful but he frowned as their armor seemed to thicken around the places where the missiles hit.

"What part of adaptive armor don't you understand?" the red one said as Naruto chuckled before hitting him with a jet propelled Dynamic Entry.

"The part where it can protect you from anything, trust me it can't do all that you say it can" Naruto said as he skidded to a stop before sprouting more mechanized limbs the blocked the green and purple's attacks before they were hit with a point blank chakra cannon that ripped through their armor leaving only their arms behind in his Asura path arms.

"I told you I didn't want to kill but you left me no choice" he said as the chakra arms threw down the torn limbs of the two men as Naruto watched the red one get up from his crater. "Are you going to try and fight me or will I have to kill you too?" he asked with a frown as red one pointed his cannon at them.

"So be it" Naruto said as he pointed his finger at the man. "**Shinra Tensei**" he said as he fired a small focalized blast the drilled through his armor and through his heart.

'Kim really isn't going to like this' he thought with a sigh as he dusted himself off and exited the room that he had been fighting with the "The End" team in.

"**Kim will understand, they had orders to kill you. Plus so far you have only killed three out of the hundreds you had ran across so I'd say you are doing fine**" Gyuki said as Naruto nodded.

'I know but I still dislike taking lives, maybe its cause I became a Sage or something but I try to keep my hands clean' he thought as the Bijuu nodded but stayed silent as he walked through the base.

He grew a bit worried as there were no more soldiers coming after him and sensed a weird energy towards where Shego's was but it was moving around the base quickly, most likely trying to hone in on him. It had the same feeling as her meteor energy so he figured it might be Hego since the man was said to be working with Global Justice.

If he had to fight Hego then so be it, he just hoped Hego could be talked down since he doubted Shego would like him fighting against her brother. He shook the thoughts away as he dashed back towards Shego.

It didn't take long for him to reach her but frowned as the room was surprisingly empty except for a closet sized box in back of the room that he could feel Shego being behind it.

He smiled happily as he coated his arms in Lava release armor before melting the shutter and tearing it off to reveal Shego smiling at him happily.

"Naruto! Thank goodness, you have to watch out Hego, he's gone insane and has experimented on himself" Shego said as he frowned and ran a ringer over one of the cuffs to melt through it carefully before he heard a slow clap behind him.

"Now sister, why did you have to ruin the surprise" a voice spoke out as Naruto turned around and frowned as he saw what was behind him.

"Hego?" he asked as the man shook his head.

"No, the name is I-Go, the hero that is going to defeat the villain"

**-Chapter End-**

So Naruto fought "The End" team and was overpowered but with Naruto it wasn't that surprising. Plus the Asura path is incredibly strong since it is the path of destruction. The End's armor was powered by artificial meteor energy that was created by GJ that made the armor act like a chameleon of sorts and change to the situation.

For the design of it basically think Arkham Knight's Red Hood only allows the mouth to be seen as well.

Next chapter will be Naruto vs I-Go as well as Naruto talking with Betty after breaking open her "impenetrable" bunker and destroying her base.

Don't worry though Naruto will mess with Betty's head to take away her memory of Shego's real name. Wade though knows how to keep a secret so no worries.

I hope you all liked it

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	24. Chapter 24

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 24**

"What the hell happened to you Hego? You look like some freak on monster steroids" Naruto said with a frown as he summoned a clone to stand next to Shego.

"I had to get stronger to end your reign of villainy and reclaim my siblings!" I-Go yelled as he charged at him with speed that did not match his size. It caught Naruto by surprise as he was sent crashing into the wall across the room.

"Your influence has turned my sister beyond saving and even my dear younger brothers are under your influence. Once you are chained up or dead my siblings will return to me and Team Go will be the world's defender like it was meant to be" I-Go said as the dust from the crash settled and showed Naruto walking out of the crater unscathed.

"You really are insane aren't you but if you seriously want a fight then I will beat you down and cure that cracked mind you call a noggin" Naruto said as steam started to roll off his forearms. "Shego you need to get out of here with my clone, this isn't going to be pretty" he said as I-Go smirked.

"I wouldn't take her too far from me or she might be zapped to death by the 'collar' we put in her" I-Go said as he made quotation marks with his hands as he said collar. "Wouldn't want her to fry like this" I-Go said as Shego fell to the ground with a scream as electricity coursed through her before the clone grabbed onto her and grounded her, sending the volts into it.

"Shego stay with the wood clone. This shouldn't be too long" Naruto growled out as he ripped off his eye patch and revealed the Rinne-Sharingan as the Bijuu had been working overtime to get it ready for him before he disappeared in a burst of speed and struck I-Go in the jaw, sending him flying out of the room.

"Don't kill him please Naruto" Shego said as he nodded with a frown.

"I'll incapacitate, not kill" he said as he watched I-Go crawl out of the crater.

"Your strength, it's quite powerful. It would be troublesome if I didn't have my own" I-Go said as his tubes filled flowed glowing blue liquid into him and Naruto and Shego watching in minor disgust as his muscles grew.

"Well your freaky steroids versus my Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength and Chakra super strength. Let's see who can punch harder" Naruto said as he quickly blocked I-Go's punch as the large Bane looking man had also become incredibly fast.

Naruto started to slide back a bit before he used chakra to stick to the ground before he landed a palm strike on him to send him flying back as he heard a very audible crack from I-Go's ribs.

"The liquid boosts your speed as well doesn't it?" he asked as I-Go chuckled as even more liquid flowed into the man, enlarging the muscles again.

"Yes! And it triples my strength as well! You can try and match my strength but you won't!" I-Go yelled as he charged at him.

Naruto's new eye easily tracked the steroid induced man and charged his mixture of steam strength and Tsunade style strength before he reared his fist back and met I-Go's punch with his own.

Shego watched in slight worry and awe as she watched her lover fight her brother as their fists collided, creating a sonic boom from the force of the two punches.

"That energy is eating away at your body and damaging your heart! Stop using it and lose the craziness!" Naruto yelled as he continued to block every one of I-Go's hits with ones of his own.

"No! This energy Global Justice has given me the power to be the hero I was supposed to me and I will defeat the villain before me!" I-Go yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground, causing a minor earthquake as Naruto jumped back next to Shego and the wood clone that was still absorbing the electricity that was threatening to electrocute Shego.

"Stop this Hego! This isn't you! You are going to kill yourself if you keep this up!" Shego yelled as I-Go glared at her viciously.

"I am not Hego! I am I-Go and I will not die until my mission is done!" he yelled as more and more meteor energy was injected into him as his costume started to rip and tear. "And that mission is capture the villain" I-Go yelled as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto frowned as he shot blades of wind at I-Go to cut the tubes but frowned as he noticed almost a second set of tubes under I-Go's skin.

"That won't work! I have three sets of tubes, each deeper inside me than the last and the deeper they are the more they boost my strength!" I-Go yelled before Naruto sent him flying back with a Shinra Tensei.

"I-Go seriously your heart is going to explode from all this stress you are putting on it. Stop this!" Naruto yelled as he walked towards the downed I-Go before the man charged at him but was stopped by a raised knee to the face before being sent back by a cross kick.

"If you don't stop you will die" Naruto said in a somber tone as he watched I-Go get back up like nothing had happened despite the broken bones and lost teeth.

"I will not! With this liquid I feel no pain and can keep going for days! I am invincible!" I-Go yelled as he charged again and launched a barrage of punches.

Naruto frowned as he effortlessly dodged the punches and slid his hands into his pockets.

"Where is your bravado!? Have you given up because you know there is nothing you can do!?" I-Go asked as he continued to throw punches only for Naruto to continue dodging them.

"No, I refuse to be the cause that my lover's brother kills himself. Stop now or your heart will explode from all this stress" Naruto said with a frown before jumped back to avoid I-Go.

"My heart is fine! I am invincible and I will prove it!" I-Go said as he pulled out an injector needle that was full of a rainbow like liquid that was in constant change between red, purple, green and blue.

"Hego stop it! Stop him Naruto!" Shego yelled as Naruto nodded and used his steam speed to dash after I-Go but I-Go's reactions were just as fast as he stabbed the needle into his thigh and plunged it down, injecting all of the liquid into him just as Naruto took it out of him and shoved him down.

"It's too late! With this I have all of my siblings' powers! Try and stop me!" I-Go yelled as he stood back up as his hands started to shuffle through the glows of Wego, Mego, Shego and his own until it stopped as I-Go clutched his chest.

"N-No, it was supposed to make me powerful!" he yelled as Naruto rushed over to him and rubbed his back.

"I wanted you. Your heart is tearing apart and your dying" Naruto said solemnly as he watched I-Go started to thrash around a bit before he fell down to the floor with empty eyes.

"I-Is he dead" Shego choked out as Naruto nodded with a frown as he closed Hego's eyes before he grabbed a remote from his pocket and clicked it as the electricity stopped and a click rang out before a small chip fell from her hair.

"I'm sorry Sharon, I was unable to save him" he said as he walked over and crouched down to hug her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Just take me home and get Betty to stop" she said as he kissed the top of her head before he motioned for his wood clone to come over and flash her away.

Once Shego was gone he frowned at the dead body of Hego and felt his meteor energy still flowing inside of him. 'I'll see what she wants done with it later' he thought as he sealed away Hego's body as well as the injector that still had a bit of the meteor cocktail in it and sealed them both inside his wrist seal as he cracked his neck.

"Betty is going to pay even more" he said with a growl as he slammed his foot on the ground and summoned an army of wood clones.

"Clear out all living bodies from this base. Take them far away cause this base isn't going to be standing much longer" Naruto said as his clones ran off, leaving him alone as he started to walk towards the last source of life that he could feel in the base.

"**Kid, I know you are pissed at Betty for what she has done but don't do anything hasty**" Kurama said as Naruto nodded.

"Oh I'm not going to kill her or anything. Just make her regret messing with me and my loved ones. Maybe set her back a few decades with this base" he said with a glare as he found the path to where he figured would lead him to Betty.

It looked like a heavily armored hatch that, by the echo of him knocking on it, led down a very long shaft down into the earth.

"**She's hiding a few hundred or more miles in the earth. Seems it's a bunker or something**" Shukaku said as he could sense how deep down due to his connection to the earth through Naruto.

"Well' I'll just have go and drop in" Naruto said as he unsealed a small gourd before he bit off the cap sealing it. "Remind me to thank Gaara for this super condensed gourd of sand" he said as he summoned a cloud of sand for him to hover down the shaft before leaving a Hiraishin marker at the top.

He let out a sigh before he coated his arms in Lava Armor to melt through the shutter closing the shaft and ripped it off before hopping on the cloud of sand and started his way down the shaft at a faster speed due to Shukaku's help with controlling it.

Naruto was thankful it didn't take all that long, only about ten or so minutes to reach the bottom as he found himself on top of an elevator before he coated himself in full Lava Armor and melted through the top of it as well as the door in it.

As he stepped through the door he frowned to see another shutter and melted through it only to see another directly behind it.

"How many damn shutters does she have!?" Naruto asked with a groan as he plunged his arm up to his shoulder through the shutter only to find he hand melted through numerous shutters lined up one after another.

"Screw this" Naruto thought as he summoned his Rikudo Sennin cloak and summoned the Truth Seeking Orbs.

"**You going to break through with the Truth Seeking Orbs? Isn't that a bit much?**" Gyuki asked as Naruto sighed.

"And I'm just supposed to waste time melting through all these shutters? There could be hundreds of them. I'd rather not waste my time" he said as he grabbed one of the Truth Seeking Orbs the floated behind him and made it grow in size until it was as tall as him in height in width.

"Now for the easy part" Naruto said as he sent it flying through the shutters, disintegrating everything until it stopped directly in front of who he figured to be Betty before he heard gunshots go off.

"That's not going to work" Naruto yelled as he walked down the hallway he had created and noticed there actually were hundreds of shutters blocking the way. He frowned as he entered the room and dispelled his cloak as he saw Dr. Betty Director glaring at him with a smoking pistol.

"How did you get past everything? My "The End" team, I-Go, and even my bunker" Betty said as she reloaded her pistol and aimed it at him only for a tendril of sand to grab the gun and fling it away.

"Your "The End" team wasn't anything special, I-Go killed himself due to too much use of your meteor energy which by the way exploded his heart, and as for your bunker. Well that was the easiest thing to break through" Naruto said as he pushed Betty back into a wall.

"What do you want? You got your girl back if you are down here" Betty said as he smirked and grabbed her shoulder.

"I want to send a message" he said as he warped back up to the top with Betty in tow.

As he arrived at the top he let Betty fall onto the ground as she turned over and threw up due to not being use to the instant speeds of the Hiraishin warp.

"You know Betty, I'm a really nice guy if you get to know me. But instead of doing that you instantly labeled me as a villain and then even went as far to kidnap my lover to threaten me to give you chakra" he said as he stared down at Betty as she finished throwing up.

"All of that really wasn't smart since I get really angry when my precious people are in danger" he growled out as his Rinnegan and new Rinne-Sharingan pierced down at her.

"I did what I had to do to keep the world safe from you" Betty said as he picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Safe from what? Someone who has protected this world twice? You are just as dark and twisted as the villains of this world and mine" Naruto said as Betty glared at him.

"This is your one warning. Leave me and my precious people alone or I will do more than destroy your base" he said as Betty laughed.

"This isn't destroyed, I can easily fix whatever you did" she said as he chuckled and shook his head.

"How about this. **Shinra Tensei**" he spoke out as all Betty could do was watch.

She watched in fear and awe as her base was ripped apart by a single strong blast that originated around them before nothing was left. Just a massive crater was left behind, one that they were in the center of before he threw her onto the ground.

"I'm giving you a second chance. Use it, I don't want any more blood on my hands. Also word of advice and slight warning, forget Shego's name" Naruto said as he flashed away back to his home.

**-Naruto's House-**

Naruto let out a grunt as the second he arrived at his house he was tackled by two people before he looked down to see both Shego and Kim hugging him tightly.

"Naruto, I'm so glad you're okay" Kim said as he pet Kim's red hair before he rubbed Shego's back as he started to feel wetness on his chest.

"I am okay and Global Justice shouldn't bother us anymore" Naruto said as Kim pulled away and he handed her back the Kimmunicator that Wade had apparently hung up on during sometime of the whole event.

"You promise" Shego muttered as he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise Shego, I won't let anyone hurt you again" he said as she pressed against him closer before he summoned three clones to take Kim, Ron, and Monique home.

"I'm staying here, my mom already allowed it. I'm not leaving either of your sides" Kim said as Naruto nodded and dispelled the third clone before the others took Ron and Monique home.

"Did you grab Henry's body?" Shego asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes I did but we can take care of that tomorrow, we all need rest after this stressful night so let's go relax" he said as Shego nodded softly as he and Kim helped her to the room.

"So will Global Justice really leave you and Shego alone?" Kim asked as he nodded.

"They should if they know any better. But we can talk about it in the morning, let's just go to bed" Naruto said as he kissed Kim's forehead as they entered his room and laid down.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Though after all they have been through it wasn't surprising.

**-Chapter End-**

So Hego died of an overdose of meteor energy that his body and heart couldn't handle. I will probably do something with his meteor energy involving Kim or Shego. Don't know yet.

Yes Betty lived but her entire corporation was reduced to rubble. Destroyed before her eyes as a warning for her not to bother Naruto. One she will take and agree to so she doesn't die to him.

She might show up at the school as a teacher just to get to know him (NOT PAIRING) if anything as a friend as Naruto does forgive people if they mean it.

Next chapter will be a bit aftermath, some training of Naruto's new eye and maybe the next bit of story progression since I am looking forward to So the Drama movie and writing all of that.

I have a lot planned for that movie so it'll be fun to do.

I hope you all liked it

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	25. Chapter 25Christmas Omake

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 25 – Short Christmas Episode**

It had been a month since the end of the Global Justice ordeal. Sharon, as well as her twin brothers, sadly had taken the death of their brother hard.

He had buried Hego, or Henry by his real name, in graveyard in Go City. It was a sad ceremony of him, Sharon, Wesley, Weston and a small few others such as Kim and Ron. He had tried to contact Mego but the purple Team Go member was nowhere to be found.

Henry's powers, with Shego's approval, had been removed. She felt the meteor power shouldn't be left in his body in case one of Team Go's enemies extracted it from Hego's body. After taking his powers out it took the form of a blue ball of energy that he chose to seal away inside a scroll that he let Shego held onto in her own personal wrist seal.

He frowned as he watched Shego finish packing for a trip, zipping up her suitcase as she had double checked everything to make she didn't forget anything. She had even grabbed a personal bikini that she said she would 'personally model for him' when she got there.

Right now she wore a soft green short sleeved button up shirt that had the first few buttons undone to show off her cleavage as she wore a pair a black pants that only went down to her mid-calf and finished it off with a pair of black flip flops.

"Seriously? It's the holidays and you are going to the Bahamas? Kim told me about this Christmas thing, which I'm surprised you never mentioned to me before, is all about spending times with your loved ones" he said as she sighed and looked up from her suitcase.

"Yes I'm going to the Bahamas with my brothers. Christmas has never been my thing and I want some time with my brothers" Shego said as she stroked his cheek.

"I know but Kim invited us to her Christmas and I wanted to spend it with both of you. So can you maybe stay here please?" he asked as she frowned.

"I need to get out of Middleton for a while…after everything I need a break from all of it" she said as she rested her head against his chest. "I understand you want to be with us but I think it'd be better if the real you goes with Kim and I take a clone" she said with a frown before he kissed her softly.

"Okay but don't be afraid to call since it feels wrong to split up after everything. And making you go with a clone feels bad" he said with a frown as she smiled and patted his cheek.

"Its fine Naruto, I need this, as do the twins but don't think you are being bad by not going with us. Kim is your girlfriend as much as I am so have fun. I don't mind clones, Kim and I decided that clones are just as much you as you are, they only dispel. You will make sure the clone won't dispel on me right?" she asked as he smiled and nodded.

He knew that ever since he gained the Rinnegan and with the help of the Bijuu connecting them all together the clones were essentially him, personality and everything. He even perfected them to keep together much longer and didn't need him to tell them what to do.

Thankfully they didn't even have weird existential crisis from knowing they were clones.

"It won't dispel so don't be afraid to have some fun" he said with a chuckle as he let it happen and pulled her in close to him.

Shego smiled at him happily as she leaned up to give him a kiss before they were stopped as they heard gagging sounds behind them.

"Eww! Don't get all saliva swapping in front of us please" the Wegos said as Shego rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, are you two done packing?" she asked as she saw the two of them with their rolling suitcases behind them with a smile.

"Yup! We got everything we'll need for the Bahamas!" they said in unison, which was their usual way of speaking as Shego nodded. Both of the twins wore matching red button up shirts that were entirely unbuttoned with a black tank top underneath and a pair of tan shorts, finishing it off with white flip flops.

"Good, now Naruto remember if you want to drop by personally when you get some time don't feel afraid to" she said as she gave him a deep and loving kiss despite the groans of the twins.

"Oh I will definitely squeeze in some time" he said after as he broke the kiss after a minute or so.

"Good, now come on summon the clone and flash us away" Shego said with a smile as she picked up her suitcase and smiled as the twins stood by her.

"Have fun in the Bahamas and I guess I will too" he said as he summoned a clone that they all held onto before they disappeared in a flash of yellow to one of the Draken's bases in the Bahamas which they would use to travel to the resort he had booked for them.

He smiled as his phone ringed the second they disappeared before he answered it. "You know you have great timing Kim, Shego and the twins just went off to the Bahamas" he said with a chuckle as Kim chuckled along.

"_Well that's great Nana just got here and everyone was worried you wouldn't make it_" she said as he smiled and grabbed his coat.

"Don't worry I'm literally coming in a second so I'll see you then. Also I'm bringing some friends so I hope that's okay" he said as he felt his portal activate in his basement.

"_Of course you can bring people Naruto, right Mom and Dad?_" Kim asked as he heard James and Ann's cheers of approval in the background.

"Great, I'll see you in a bit. Love you" he said as she giggled.

"_You too, see you then_" she said before she hung up as he hurried down to his basement with a smile.

"Gaara! Tsunade! And Shizune! Glad you could make it" Naruto said with a large smile as he saw the three come through the now safe and entirely undraining portal.

"Yes, it is good to see you too Naruto, when we heard of this Christmas holiday. It seemed like a nice peaceful break from everything" Gaara said with his usual slight smile. "I hope you do not mind but I brought Temari and Kankuro along since you did say it is about family" he added as he watched Kankuro and Temari walk through the portal with a smile.

"Naruto! I heard Gaara had seen you but it's always good to see you for myself" Temari said with a smile as she hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you too Temari and you as well Kankuro" he said over Temari's shoulder. "Thank you for not bringing any puppets or wear your makeup" he said as Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Its war paint! And I only brought a few noncombat puppets since I thought in a world without chakra puppeteering might be cool to them" Kankuro said with a smile as Naruto chuckled while Temari let him go.

"Well come on brat, you said we were invited to a party so come on, let's get moving" Tsunade said with a smile as he nodded.

"Okay, I have a marker in their front yard since all these people would be dangerous inside" Naruto said as he put his hands on Gaara and Tsunade's back as they connected to the rest before he flashed them off to Kim's house.

**-Kim's House-**

Naruto smiled as they arrived outside of Kim's house as he steadied Temari as Kankuro had already face planted into the snow.

"Oh nice, it snows here" Gaara said as he was always fond of the snow whenever he got to see it.

"Yeah, this is winter time now come on I want to introduce you to everyone" he said with a smile as he walked up to Kim's front door, guiding everyone as Temari was still using him to get back her bearings.

"Sounds like fun" Kankuro groaned out as he got back up to his feet with Gaara's help while Naruto knocked on the door.

"Naruto! So glad you and your friends could make it" Ann said with a smile as she looked at the group of people behind him. "Are you going to introduce them?" Ann asked as he chuckled.

"Of course. You know Tsunade and Gaara already but this is Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice and these two are Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's brother and sister" he said as the three new people smiled at Ann.

"Sorry me and my brother aren't use to the Hiraishin" Temari said as Ann nodded knowingly.

"Come on and sit down, I will give you some hot cocoa to help you all feel better and get to know my family since if Naruto brought you along means you are close with him" she said as they smiled and walked inside.

"Whoa Naruto, didn't know you'd be bringing this many people" Kim said in surprise as she walked over to him and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well you said bring your family so I guess this is mine" he said as he kissed her cheek softly as her dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Well it's good to meet them all" Kim said as she watched her mom talk with Tsunade and Shizune, Temari and Kankuro get grilled by the twins and Gaara talking with her father.

"Yeah, it's good to have them here for this" he said as he waved to Ron who apparently celebrated Hanukkah but due to his close friendship with Kim they still celebrated their holidays together.

"I'm just sad Shego didn't want to come" Kim said with a frown as he shrugged his shoulders.

"She wanted to do her thing with her siblings, she said it's nothing against you she just wants to do something with her brothers after everything that has happened" he said as Kim nodded before she smiled up at him.

He couldn't help but feel at peace after everything that has happened to him and Shego recently. Seeing everyone around him made him wish this peace they had wouldn't slip away and stay for longer than their last bouts of peace and relaxation had been.

"You know there is another Christmas tradition that I forgot to tell you about" Kim told him with a smile as she led him through the house towards the kitchen.

"Really? Which one is that?" he asked confused as Kim stopped him under the archway between her living room and kitchen.

"Well have you ever heard of mistletoe?" Kim asked as she pointed up to the small bundle of clear berries hanging from the ceiling.

"Mistletoe? I'm not sure but what is it?" he asked as Kim leaned up with a blush as she stroked his cheek.

"Well its my excuse to kiss you without my dad freaking out" she said as she leaned up and kissed him deeply on the lips, which he quickly returned.

He was unaware, but thankful, that both Ann and Gaara had kept James busy, allowing them to have a loving kiss under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Naruto, I love you" she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Merry Christmas Kim, I love you too" he replied as Kim just made him hope even more that their peace stayed at least long enough for him to enjoy it.

**-Chapter End-**

Yes short more omake of a chapter but this was more of just a 'Happy Holidays' chapter. No Draken messing things up and even showed recovery of Shego.

More will be shown next time I get around to this story

Due to the coming holidays I am going to take a two week break after this set up updates since if I stuck with one week it would have me starting again in the week of Christmas.

I hope you all understand since it is the holidays.

Also I am going to be **PAUSING** three of my stories as seven stories for two weeks, even with my spaced out schedule is a lot to handle and leaves me with little to no personal time.

I am going to pause:

Fox of the Wild

Shinju + Snow

Sage of Infinite Possibilities

It is not because I am tired of those stories, I just need to put some on pause until a slot opens up and then one of these would fill it.

I have been following a schedule of seven stories since September 28, 2014 as that was when Sage of Infinite Possibilities was posted and it was one of the stories I had in my original seven story schedule.

I am NOT abandoning stories, I am only doing this to keep my drive as an author alive and stop myself from dreading having to write. Basically every story not on this new schedule will be updated when I can so they aren't bound by the schedule.

I will try and update them at least once a month.

-New Schedule-

**Sunday**: Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Monday**: _Break Day_

**Tuesday**: Demon of the Elemental Nations

**Wednesday**: _Break Day_

**Thursday**: Creator of Alchemy

**Friday**: _Break Day_

**Saturday**: Sage of Ooo

Then a two week break, I know I normally do one week but I desperately need the break. Plus with my larger break I might even post chapters for some of these stories if I have the time

I hope you all fully understand and support my decision, and don't forget I am taking a two week break after this set of updates.

Since I won't be posting until after Christmas I want to wish you all an early Happy Holidays!

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

**Sage of Infinite Possibilities**

**Chapter 26**

Naruto frowned as he watched Sharon push herself in her training, something she had been doing ever since she returned from the Bahamas after New Year's. He wasn't sure what happened, maybe the time with the twins bought up the fact she lost one brother, but since she got back she had been extra protective of them to the point that they constantly had to keep in contact with her when they left the house.

Besides her overprotectiveness Sharon had also been pushing herself hard in training, sometimes a bit too hard as he often found himself having to heal her torn muscles or burns that she had caused on herself.

Repeatedly he had warned her about chakra exhaustion but she just focused on getting stronger as being caught by Global Justice, rendered helpless, had hit her hard. Especially since it resulted in her brother dying because she was left on the sidelines.

He knew she was depressed, something that was clear with his emotion sensing as well as the color of her plasma. Her veiled depression, like all of her other emotions could, had ended up affecting her plasma as gone was the vibrant dark emerald shade that it naturally took and now it had changed into a sickly pea shade of green.

For the most part he made sure he was there for her in every way he could, having a clone take care of school and keep Kim updated, while he told Draken Shego was taking a vacation because of a loss in the family which thankfully the man understood.

He was also in a bit in a hard place since he has been trying to get her to vent to him and confide in him about what had her depressed but every time he brought it up she grew angry that he was reading her emotions, though it wasn't like something he could really stop as it was an ever present ability of his.

For now he was just hoping she eventually worked out her anger and opened up to him on her own since he knew for a fact no one could get her to tell anyone anything she wasn't willing.

Though the more he watched her push herself to the edge of exhaustion, both bodily and chakra, he grew closer and closer to deciding to just call her out on it as it was starting to really worry him.

As he saw her fall to one knee, her chakra enhanced plasma flickering as she wobbled and looked like she was about to pass out, he had had enough.

He quickly appeared by her, catching her quickly before she fell over, before she tried to shove him away.

"I'm fine! I can keep going!" she said as she tried to pry his hand off her arm.

"No you aren't Sharon! You are inches away from running out causing yourself a major case of chakra exhaustion and this isn't the first time you've pushed yourself like this" he said as she stared down at the ground, clenching her fists while her hair hid her face. "You have to stop before you seriously start to hurt yourself Sharon. Please, I hate seeing you like this" he said as he gently let go of her arm and rubbed her arms, trying to get her to look up at him.

"I-I have to get stronger Naruto…I can't let myself be useless! I lost you once already because I wasn't able to get to you in time and I just barely was able to get you back! Then I had to watch my brother kill himself because I was too weak to help after being captured! What if net time I lose the twins or Mego, wherever he is, or you! Again!" she yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks as stared up at him, fear and anger in her eyes before he held her close to her chest.

"I understand feeling helpless after someone close to you having died but you can't punish yourself like this. How do you think I feel to see you running yourself ragged nearly every day?!" he asked as she grabbed two handfuls of his shirt, inching herself closer to him, as she looked down away from his eyes.

"Who did you lose?" she asked incredibly quiet as he looked up at the ceiling with a frown.

"My godfather and sensei. He might not have been blood related but he was all I had back then. When he died I wanted nothing other than to get stronger and get revenge on the man who killed him" he said as Sharon rose her head to look at him, tears still leaking from her eyes.

"But the thing is you can't let the pain of loss darken you and make you obsessed and stop living. It hurts I know but pushing yourself to the point of deadly exhaustion is not the way to go about this" he said as he pet her head.

"I-I'm tired of being weak and useless Naruto…" she said as he kissed her forehead.

"You are not weak or useless Sharon. You are one of the strongest women I know and the only reason you think like that is because the times it seemed like it you were against forces you couldn't control like time or against someone with powers out of the blue" he said as Sharon tightened her grip on his shirt, slowly resting her forehead against his chest.

"You can't let this eat you up and kill the strong and confident parts of you that make you, you Sharon. I mean have you seen your plasma?" he asked as she frowned, pulled her hands away from his chest and flared her normal plasma only to widen her eyes at the color.

"Your plasma mirrors your emotions, please just let go of this obsession to get stronger and let me help you. It's too much for me to see the woman I love like this" he said as Sharon shook her head.

"But it still hurts…" she said as he nodded and rubbed the sides of her arms.

"It always hurts to lose someone but if you let their death keep you from living then that's when things get dangerous" he said as he gently helped her back up to her feet. "Now how about I lie you down, get you something to eat so you can regen some of your chakra and then you can relax" he added as she nodded softly before he led her up the stair, hopefully to start the recover process in a different way other than training herself into the ground.

As the days went by Sharon slowly started to cheer up a bit, still sulking but not as bad as it used to be. Some days she was brighter and others she went a bit back to sulking but he always made sure he was there for her through it all.

Even Kim was there for her as, even if she hadn't ever lost anyone close to her, Sharon was someone close to her being that they both shared a boyfriend and were rivals more or less outside the house.

As he was in the kitchen getting their dinner cooked he couldn't help but smile as the two girls sat on the couch.

"I'm glad you're starting to feel better Shego, it's better to see you coming back to your old self compared to how you were acting before" Kim said as she sat next to Sharon on the couch while the older woman was wrapped up in a blanket with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"It's hard you know…but Naruto is really helping me and…so are you I guess" Sharon said as Kim was oddly nice company to have around whenever she came over.

He always loved to see the two of them getting along like this, as they always seemed to do when together in the house.

"Dinner is ready, I'll bring it in there for you two and we can eat in there" he said as he and a clone carried the dishes into the living room, another clone cleaning off the coffee table before they set down the food.

"Where are the twins? Are they over at Kim's house again?" she asked as both Wesley and Weston both were often over at Kim's house as her twin brothers were good friends with them. Whenever they weren't at home they were undoubtedly over at Kim's house.

"Yeah my mom sent me a text not too long ago telling me that the twins are fine and will be coming back after dinner. They also send their love to you" Kim said as Sharon picked up her plate and started to eat.

As dinner went on he was glad to see Sharon was regaining more and more of her appetite, something that had also disappeared a bit when she was stuck in her training obsession.

It was a peaceful silence before Sharon set down her plate and looked up at him with a frown. "I want to quit working for Draken tomorrow" she said, slightly surprising Kim as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds great, I'll help you with that so he understands it isn't negotiable. Does this mean you are starting your own business potentially?" he asked as Sharon nodded.

"That's great Shego! Does that mean you've saved up enough to do it?" Kim asked before Sharon shook her head.

"Not yet…I just want to move away from all of that stuff for a while. At least until my powers are back to full strength" she said, flaring her plasma lightly to show it wasn't back to the emerald shade but it was less pea green and slowly making its way back to how it use to be.

"That is more than fine, take your time until you are comfortable. I did tell you I'd help you with whatever you need money wise" he said as he never did care much about money, his main thing with Jiraiya was how he stole it from him for perverted reasons.

"It'll be odd not to fight against you anymore but nice as well since it was always a bit odd when we would only to come home and share a bed together" Kim joked with a chuckle as Sharon chuckled as well.

"Yeah it'll be odd not to fight you every day but it'll be nice as well" she said as she patted Kim on the back with a smirk.

"We'll still fight but this time more as spars since you'll need my help controlling your powers since…I think I want to give Kim Henry's power" she said, surprising both him and Kim enough to choke on their drinks.

After a few minutes of coughing Kim was the first to clear her throat. "A-Are you sure? I wouldn't blame you if you held onto it or even used it yourself but to give it to me? Is that really okay?" she asked as Sharon nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. Ever since Naruto snapped me out of how I was acting I realized you are the only one without some power. That isn't to say you are weak but there could be a time when you face off against someone who is serious about hurting you and with this I could help make sure you are safe. That and you are really the only one besides Naruto that I trust with it" she said as she looked up at Naruto.

"I know you plan on giving her chakra eventually so I hope it's okay for her to have this as well" she said as Naruto nodded and waved it off.

"No it's a great idea and the fact you trust Kim enough with the power means a lot to her I'm sure" he said as Kim nodded, shaking off the shock of the sentiment in the decision.

"Of course this means a lot Shego, I won't abuse it I promise" she said as Shego nodded before she stood up, keeping the blanket around her as she started to head upstairs.

"I'm going to bed early, thank you for the meal" Sharon said before stopping half way up the stairs and turned back towards Kim. "And…call me Sharon cause I'm tired of hiding it and going by my Team Go name. It's about time I move on from it" she added before continuing upstairs, not seeing or caring for the look of shock from Kim.

"D-Does this mean she's getting better?" Kim asked, still unsure of how to take how she was just somewhat nonchalantly told Shego's real name.

"It means she is opening up and with how everything has been for her that is surprising but means she is definitely getting better. We just have to be there for her while she works things out" he said as he picked up her plate and took it to the kitchen.

"Tomorrow we'll see about getting your chakra pathway in since it might be beneficial to have it in before gaining the meteor power since that power can affect and add affinities. Most likely it'll be after school and after Sharon and I talk with Draken" he said with a chuckle as he could already see the excitement in Kim's eyes as she was almost vibrating with excitement.

"Do you think your mom will let you stay over again tomorrow since I want to make sure you're okay and everything after getting both chakra and meteor powers" he said as Kim nodded.

"I'll be sure to explain things to her, she already understands that I'm helping Sharon so she is covering for me with dad for now. Also my mom texting me the Wegos are staying over at my house so I'll ask her real quick" Kim said as Naruto nodded and finished up the dishes before Kim smiled up from her phone.

"She said it was okay but she wants to come over and do a physical on me to help make sure the powers don't affect me in a bad way" she said as Naruto shrugged, not minding having Ann over to double check.

"That's fine but we should be getting to bed soon and relax for the busy next day as it is getting late" he said as Kim smiled and hugged onto his arm as they walked up stairs, both looking forward to the next day for multiple reasons, from helping Sharon change her life and recover to Kim's life changing with the powers that would become hers the next day.

They both just hoped things in the end turned out all right in the end for their little 'family' of sorts.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay first chapter in a while that isn't based on an episode, which was thanks to Memnon45 for helping me figure out what to do for it since I was having some trouble figuring out what to do and he gave me the perfect idea.

I know it's a little short but it felt right to me as a character development chapter

Sharon kind of was on a self-destruct that Naruto quickly snapped her out of, now it's just getting over the loss of a sibling, which takes a while. She's showing progress of wanting to get her life on track and do what she wants to do as well as distancing herself from the Team Go past as I can see that would cause only bad memories of Henry (Hego).

Kim is getting Hego's strength and chakra as 1. Sharon can't handle holding onto the power for much longer since it reminds her too much of her brother and 2. Kim is the only one she trusts with it. Chakra is coming into the mix since the strength powers could (and will) affect her affinities so Naruto wants it in her before he creates her pathway.

Also don't worry I haven't forgotten about Ron and his Mystic Monkey power training. I have plans for it and whatnot.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
